Breath of Life
by RocketFuel24
Summary: What if Dr. Romano hadn't given up on Lucy Knight that fateful Valentine's Day? What if his whole life changed because of that fateful (k)night? He refused to give up on her just like he refused to give up on his darling Elizabeth over the years. She was his Breath of Life and he'd be damned if he lost her again. Cordano! Carcy! Terrible summary. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: Breath of Life

_Valentine's Day. 2001._

Elizabeth Corday sat at Doc Magoos, sipping coffee as she fought to keep her exhaustion at bay. It was noisy today, more than usual, each sound drilling into her skull like the bone saw she had finished using several hours earlier.

"Can I get you anything?" the voice startled her out of her trance.

"Uhm, yeah, scrambled eggs." Elizabeth sighed, not feeling very hungry. She observed the chaos around her and pinched the bridge of her nose.

The waitress nodded her head and set off to her other tables.

Papers littered the counter where she sat, a few medical journals with innovations in surgery laid open, some of the pages crinkled and dog-eared. She poured herself into the captivating material, unaware that the waitress set down her plate of food.

"Funny seeing you here, Lizzie." He chuckled as his familiar voice pierced her concentration.

"I'd say the same about you, Robert." She replied, nose still deep in her reading.

Dr. Robert Romano sat down beside her dressed in purple scrubs and a black overcoat. His chiseled face took in every inch of her.

"Well, I figured the coffee here has to be better than that sludge in the surgeon's lounge." He retorted, ordering a plate of eggs.

Elizabeth giggled slightly, knowing that he was exactly right. The coffee at County General might as well have been raw sewage.

"What time are you on, today?" he wondered, shoving eggs into his mouth at quick speed.

"About twenty minutes." Elizabeth finally stopped reading, and picked up her fork, poking at the now cold food in front of her.

"You should eat, Lizzie." Robert looked her up and down, growing concerned at the color of her face. She looked pale, her beautiful tan skin, replaced with pallor. Her stunning blue eyes had deep bags under them.

"I'm not hungry." She admitted, deflated.

"Oh, really? Does Lizzie Corday suddenly have an appetite for a certain surgeon?" Robert teased, chuckling as he sipped his coffee.

"Honestly, Robert." Lizzie stifled back an exasperated laugh, happy to be sparing with him. That was one of the things she really enjoyed about their relationship. They could give it right back to each other and neither took it personally.

"Honestly." He smiled, his brown eyes, revealing a bit more than he wanted.

Dr. Corday noticed but said nothing as she decided to take a few bites of her food. God knows when she would be able to eat again. Elizabeth's cheeks pinked up a bit, and her eyes had a tint lost in the previous hours.

The exhaustion still held tightly to her, but something about suffering with him made it slightly more bearable.

Elizabeth's pager ruined their moment. "Damned thing! I don't start my shift for 3 minutes."

The pair stood. Robert threw a few crumpled bills on the counter, shooing Lizzie's attempt to pay for her own breakfast. She looked at him as if he had grown three heads.

"I can pay for my own breakfast, you know." She said matter-of-factly, brushing some of her messy red hair out of her face.

"Don't worry about it, Lizzie. Just buy me lunch later." He smirked mischievously as she playfully hit him on the arm.

They walked across the street to begin what would become a day from Hell.

The sun still slept behind the clouds when County's two best surgeons stepped through the ER doors. It seemed as if the whole damned city was here—patients lined every inch of the walls, spilling out of Chairs. Charts were piled messily on the corner of the admit desk where Jerry screamed into the phone, chomping on a bagel. Droves of nurses were standing around, spreading the latest gossip. Deb Chen and Dave Malucci laughed as they told each other childhood stories. Mark Greene made sure everything was running the way it was supposed to—that was his job as an Attending and he did a damned good job at it. Everyone loved him. Kerry Weaver picked up several charts, asking if anybody would take a few. She looked disgruntled at her co-workers, none of whom had volunteered. Over on the other side of the desk, Dr. Carter was in a heated discussion with 3rd year medical student Lucy Knight. Her blonde hair shook as she refused to let him win.

"Come on people, I pay you to work, not throw the biggest party in the city." Robert Romano remarked with his characteristic sarcasm. He smiled, victorious. He was the Chief of Staff, and he loved the power to do any damned thing with this job that he wanted and he planned on it.

Several groans were heard as everyone scattered to work. The mountain of charts was beginning to disappear.

"Jerry? Somebody paged me for a consult? Elizabeth Corday studied the scene around here, wondering where the page had come from.

His grubby hand pointed towards Trauma Two and she turned.

"See you later, Lizzie." Dr. Romano acknowledged as she walked away. He reached the pair, still in the middle of their argument.

"He needs a Psych consult." Lucy demanded, shoving the chart in the perfect face of John Carter. "Paul Sobriki. He fits the criteria in the DSM-V for paranoid schizophrenia."

"Then call Psych down here, and move onto your patients that have actual medical emergencies." John Cater had no time for his persistent med student that had been annoying him all week. Something had changed between the two of them, and he was starting to wonder if being her Resident was a good idea.

"Having a little lover's quarrel, are we?" the Chief of Staff asked the fuming Blonde, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Dr. Romano." Lucy Knight acknowledged the accomplished doctor.

"Handle it Lucy." John Carter demanded as he stormed away.

"Just forget it, Carter!" she yelled to the air, as Robert clucked his tongue.

"Is this the part where the two lovers make up?"

"If you'll excuse me, Dr. Romano." Lucy gathered a handful of supplies and began to waddle towards her work when Robert caught her attention.

"Oh, Ms. Knight, come by my office today at 3. I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

She nodded. He turned on his heels and headed towards the elevator, ready to be where he truly belonged.

—

Several hours had passed and everything was running smoothly. Only one critical patient died today so far, and it certainly wasn't at the hands of competent surgeons. Edson had been the lead on that one, and Robert snorted, knowing that Dale Edson couldn't handle a paper bag if he had wanted to. Meetings kept Rocket Romano tied up for much of the day, and Dr. Corday was on call in the ER and was in the middle of a major, but simple surgery.

He had faith in her abilities, never worrying if she could do the job. _Hell, she'll probably be done any minute._ Checking his watch, he reviewed the necessary paperwork that came with the Chief of Staff job. Medical journals sorted on his desk by subject.

A sudden knock startled him. "Come in." he closed the files, and threw them into the drawer.

"Ahh, Ms. Knight. I was wondering when you'd get here." It was exactly 3 o'clock. She hadn't made him wait like Kerry Weaver often did.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Romano?" she inquired as she sat down in one of the over-sized chairs in his office.

He paused for a second gathering his thoughts. "Have you given any thought to what we talked about a few days ago?"

She nodded. "I have. John is getting on my last nerve." she huffed, pulling out a pen and paper. Sunshine poured onto her soft, angelic face as she recalled the incident at Robert's house several weeks ago. Lucy Knight had shown up on his doorstep in the middle of the night to demand an organ transplant for a dying patient of hers.

After Robert had finished ringing her out, he had agreed to the procedure. He was impressed with the young med student's resolve to fight for what she wanted. She wouldn't take no for an answer, much like himself.

Over the next few weeks, Lucy would meet up with the bald surgeon, learning a few basics when it came to surgery. She asked lots of questions about the favorite object of Romano's heart and he saw the curiosity build in her. She wrote down everything he had said, giving her input when he asked her questions. She was so quick, he almost couldn't keep up.

"So, what is your decision?" He asked, snapping her out of the memory.

"I'll do it. Thank you for allowing me to become your student." she smiled as she ran her hand over her notebook, her white lab coat tucked gracefully under her body.

"It's been years since I've found anybody worth teaching." He told her, thinking about the first time he had met Lizzie Corday, and decided she was worthy of sponsorship to the US. "It won't be easy, Ms. Knight, but it will be worth it. With hard work, you can shine." he stood, walking to the door, and opening it. "Welcome to surgery, Ms. Knight."

"I guess all I have to do now is tell Dr. Carter." she giggled a bit, looking like had discovered some secret she wasn't supposed to know.

"Robert Romano forcing lovers to make up since forever." he laughed, shooing her out of his office.

Lucy, long gone, he laid down on the couch in his office and dozed.

—

A frantic knock made Robert jump, and he clung to the couch to keep from falling off. He stretched, reaching towards the sky as he cursed. He stomped to the door and flung it open. "What the hell do you want?"

"Robert." his favorite voice floated towards him. Elizabeth's red hair swung messily as she giggled at his disheveled appearance.

"Oh, Lizzie, it's you." he calmed. Her blue eyes had a tint of mischievous life and loud determination.

"Must have been some dream. I was knocking for 30 minutes." The fiery Siren, dressed in light blue scrubs, walked into his office, swinging a bag of greasy Chinese food.

"Ahh, admit it, Elizabeth. You're just jealous of my dreams that involve delicate procedures." he chuckled, sitting down on the couch. He flirted hard, allowing her a small glimpse into himself.

"Honestly!" she shook her head, distributing the food. She threw him a carton of Chicken Low Mien and he caught it with Surgeon's hands.

"Honestly." He smiled as he picked up a pair of chopsticks. They ate in sync, each using the utensils so percisely it seemed as if their four hands turned into two.

"Dr. Romano, you may just have to resuscitate me," she feigned shock, clutching her chest and pretending to have a hard time breathing.

"I did promise you lunch, even though it's 12:30 in the morning. I didn't think you'd mind." He agreed with her and he was grateful for her gesture, unsure of when he'd be able to eat again.

He laughed, a smirk painting his chiseled physique. "What is this, like the fourth Tuesday in a row that we've had Chinese food?" He chewed noisily between bites. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to complain, I can take the food back." she reminded him, snorting. She pressed her back into the comfy chair, fighting to keep her eyes from drooping. Robert had always helped to keep her awake—their verbal sparring kept her mind sharp most of the time.

Robert clutched the food as if it were his favorite toy. "I really like this." he admitted, his brown eyes shining against his skin. The bald doctor stared at the goddess sitting before him, and he decided right then and there to do this with her every Tuesday. His walls were briefly transparent, and Elizabeth noted the way his usual hard voice took on a hint of gentle passion.

"Me too." she smiled, her eyes full of life. A strand of hair hit her face and she tucked it behind her. She noticed the way his grin pulled the corners of his lips tight, exposing his high cheek bones. A nice frame hid under his scrubs.

They talked about how much Kerry Weaver annoyed them with her mismanagement of the ER. About Elizabeth's busy day; about Robert's boring meetings.

"So, what's the deal with Edson killing a guy with a compound Tib-Fib fracture? It's a simple surgery." Romano snickered, stretching his legs in front of him.

"It's Edson. He's hopeless." Elizabeth laughed, her eyes watering at her fellow surgeon's incompetence. She stood up. "Be right back."

She ran down the hall and reappeared in less than a minute, holding two cups in her hand. Robert grabbed one, and gulped down the insidious liquid. He would drink this crap everyday if it meant he could spend a few more minutes with her. Elizabeth sipped her coffee and went back to her food, the grease comforting her exhausted frame. She had been able to nap for a few hours, but her mind was still heavy.

Both of their pagers broke the comfortable silence that had formed between them. They checked them, and looked at each other worried. They were never paged to the ER for a surgical consult at the same time even if there were multiple Traumas. They raced out of the office and down the stairs, the last bites of their food and coffee, long forgotten.

—

The ER was in a state of panic. Time stopped for the two patients in the Trauma rooms. Dr. John Carter and med student Lucy Knight were in the fight of their lives. Kerry Weaver was trying to forget the image she had just seen. One bloody footprint leading to Curtain Area 3 and two of her friends lying in a massive pool of blood. The smell was enough to make her want to vomit, and Kerry had an iron stomach.

"Get a gurney!" Kerry yelled as she checked the vitals on the two. Malek and another nurse hoisted Lucy onto a gurney first, running down the hall at dizzying speed to the Trauma room.

Lucy was brought into a trauma room, and everyone gulped. Her injuries were massive and major, and just plain scary. They all shuddered at the thought of what could have befallen anyone of them if they had decided to pick up that chart.

"Surgery is on its way." Nurse Lilly told them, hanging up the phone. She rushed over, dressed in her trauma gown, ready to work.

"Pulse is weak. " Dave Malucci said as he checked it.

"Spin a crit right away." Dr. Weaver ordered, praying for a miracle.

Nurse Haleh rushed over to help with Lucy.

"Let's move her on my count. One, two, three." Lucy was placed onto another bed, blood everywhere on her body.

"Stab wounds to the left neck and chest, oh man, and two more to the belly." Malucci said. "Right and left upper quadrants." He looked her over, not sure he wanted to be a doctor anymore at that moment.

"Number 8 ET tube. What's her BP?" Kerry wondered."

"Hold on, pulse ox is low, 82." Haleh checked the monitors.

"That's why I'm tubing her. Get me a blood pressure." she spat, crankier than she'd meant to. The nurse looked at her in annoyance, but decided to discuss it later.

"Chest tube tray?" he wondered, looking to the Attending for the right answers.

"No, start a central line." Kerry stood at Lucy's head, holding the necessary instruments to restore her breathing. Malucci inserted the central line into Lucy's vein.

"BP is 90 over 50." Haleh rushed around, checking to make sure all the equipment was perfect. God, she hated psychos—especially when they did this to her beloved friends.

"Give me 4 units of O neg, hang two on the rapid infuser." Kerry struggled with intubating Lucy. "Give me some cricoid pressure."

They worked for what seems like hours on her, finally able to stabilize her.

Elizabeth ran into the room. "What have we got?" she suited up, holding her breath as she saw the two patients.

"Multiple stab wounds to the left neck and chest, right and left upper quadrants of the abdomen. We did a chest tube, central line and had to trach her." Dave Malucci told the surgoen as he prepared Lucy for transport.

"How much blood loss?" Elizabeth asked as her training kicked in.

"400 cc in the thoraseal, could have been another 2000 before we found her. " Kerry replied, unhooking all the monitors and plugging in the portable ones.

Suddenly Lucy threw a blood clot.

Elizabeth picked up a scalpel. She opened the young blonde's chest as Kerry used the bone saw. Kerry kept her finger on the proximal aorta until Dr. Corday could finish sowing it shut.

"We're moving her to the OR now." Elizabeth called as they rushed the blonde onto the elevator and up to the fourth floor where Rocket Romano waited.

The four people ran down the hall of the fourth floor. Peter Benton asked what happened, noticing Lucy's open chest.

"She tamponaded, we had to crack her." Elizabeth replied furiously as she held firmly to the bed, reaching the OR.

Robert pushed through the pair, his voice cocky but worried. "Move it Peter, I've got this."

"Who's on anesthesia?"

"I got her, Lizzie. Go scrub. Put her on a table supine and keep her chest covered with moist, sterile lap-pads."

—

Several hours went by. Lucy slept in the ICU, barely alive but holding on. Elizabeth and Robert had been able to save her—they stopped the bleeding but had to remove her spleen. Dr. Corday waited by the beside. After Lucy woke, she explained what happened. Lucy cried, thanking her for saving her life. Elizabeth nodded, checking the monitors. She looked good, and she might just make it.

The blonde winced, her chest on fire.

"Lucy?" The red headed surgeon noticed her distress. "Chest pain?"

The blonde nodded, unable to speak.

"Damn it! PEA! Get Romano now!" she yelled to Kit, the ICU Nurse, wheeling Lucy into the Angiography room.

Romano rushed in as Elizabeth finished up her X-ray. "There! Right lung!" she pointed to a gigantic clot. Romano took control. "Go get ready!"

Romano checked on his patient, explaining the simplicity of the procedure to the sacred med student.

He turned on an overhead light as Lucy lost consciousness. The monitor started going crazy.

"BP's down to 60, pulse ox 72."Kit told him as she began to work.

"Lucy, Lucy!"

"No carotid pulse."

Romano swore, putting on his yellow tarp and goggles. "Dammit, she's thrown another clot. Start chest compressions. Asystole!" He spotted a nurse outside the room. "You! Get in here and bag her. Lizzie, she's in PEA. I need you! Give me a staple remover. Come on, come on, come on! Right now! Pour some betadine on her chest." he demanded, his voice full of doubt. Elizabeth ran over with the internal paddles. Robert poured the orange substance on her chest, grabbing a scalpel. Rocket Romano had never been more scarred in his life. They had to save her.

"Are you gonna open her right here?" Kit asked horrified as she watched the surgeon in purple scrubs make calculated decision.

"She won't make it to the OR." It was a risk that he knew he had to take. He trusted his hands and Elizabeth's to make this whole shitty mess okay.

Elizabeth watched as her colleague and mentor struggled with his own emotions. She pushed hers deep in her chest, and handed him the wire cutters. Romano opened her chest as Lizzie began to massage her heart.

"Charge to 60." he waited for the machine. "Clear." Elizabeth moved her hand as Robert shocked Lucy's heart. Her body flopped from the electric current.

He took over compressions this time while Elizabeth charged the machine. Kit continued to bag Lucy form her Trach line.

"Charge to 120. Come on Lucy." He shook, hoping to God that know one noticed. "Clear!"

"Start another round of epi. 15mg, push 2000 of heparin."

They worked for fifteen minutes, but nothing happened. The monitor continued its steady sound of flat-line.

"Robert..." Lizzie's voice was soft and muffled in the loud room.

He looked at her, defeat painting his strong face. "Shit!" he flipped over a table of bloody surgical instruments, his efforts in vain. He wanted to vomit and cry simultaneously. Elizabeth put down the paddles, forcing back tears.

Dr. Romano prayed for something—what he didn't know. He had never lost a patient. God, what a waste of life...of talent. An idea suddenly struck him. "No! No! Kit, get me a bypass machine and 6 bags of cold saline and move your ass." he ordered, sure he had slipped into madness.

"Robert!" Elizabeth tired to stop him.

"Nobody dies on my table, Lizzie. Let's not start now." his signature sarcasm had returned slightly, and he set to work after Kit reappeared in no time at all. He passed her blood through the bypass machine as Kit filled her body with cold saline.

"Lizzie, I can't do this without you."

"She's been down 25 minutes. Do you really think this is going to work?" Kit asked as she monitored Lucy's body temperature very carefully, checking for signs of hypothermia.

"I'm not going to stop until I've done everything I can think of." They needed a miracle.

Elizabeth's will faltered—it always had, especially when he asked nicely. "Oh, bloody hell!" Dr. Corday stepped up to help him work, the two Surgeon's hands becoming one.

They found the clot. Robert provided suction as Elizabeth sliced through her bronchial tubes. He sucked out the clot, and they checked for more. Her pressure was holding steady. This just might work. Dr. Corday inserted a Greenfield filter into both of her lungs as Robert checked her vitals.

"Successful insertion." Elizabeth said behind her mask, and the room let out a collective breath. Kit pushed warm saline and charged the paddles.

"Alright, let's take this nice and easy. 60. Clear."

Lucy's body jumped. Nothing.

Robert massaged her heart.

Charging to 120!" Elizabeth screamed, as both doctor's prayed. "Clear!"

Lucy's body spasmed, the sound of life springing from the machine.

"Sinus-tach." Kit said, relieved.

"Good work. Let's close." Elizabeth and Robert sewed her back together.

"Welcome back, Ms. Knight." Robert told her, happy to have his new student back. What he had just witnessed was a true miracle, and he thought about what Lucy had said to him a few weeks earlier as they sent her down the hall to recovery. Her blood was still being filtered through the bypass, and she would be taken off of it tomorrow. If she could just make it through the wee hours of the morning into the night, then she would make it. Both doctors sat outside her room, hoping that their efforts had not been in vain.

 _"Dr. Romano, you should ask her out on a date. Dr. Corday."_

 _Robert looked at her shocked._

 _"Just trust me." she smiled, leaving his house and setting out into the Chicago cold._

Just trust Lucy. He had trusted her...trusted her to fight like hell. And she had. Now all he had to do was wait.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**AN: I don't own any of these characters, although, if i did, they would have gotten the proper treatment they deserve. Romano wouldn't have lost his arm, and he certainly wouldn't have been killed in the stupidest way. The first chapter was inspired by "Breath of Life," by Florence and the Machine. It's so good, and so fitting.**

Lucy woke up the next day in the worst pain of her life. She looked around, trying to recall what had happened to her. She knew she was at County, and she knew there had been an accident, but that part of her mind was blank.

Both of her arms were full of lines leading to machines that had helped to give her a second chance. The pain in her chest clawed its way to her toes, and she smelt partially dried blood. The dressing on her chest had a few spots of blood, but Lucy understood that a bit of bleeding after major surgery was normal. She moved her stiff arms, noticing the gigantic machine to her left. It was the machine that had saved her life.

She shuddered, realizing just how close she had come to dying.

Kit approached, checking her vitals and jotting down notes on her chart. There had been no complications since the night they had taken out her blood. Lucy couldn't throw another clot if she had no blood going through her body. Romano was a genius. The bypass machine filtered her blood so that her body could heal and he could keep her blood from thickening.

The ICU Nurse smiled gently at her, and Lucy managed a small smile. It was the only part of her body that didn't hurt. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, and Kit plugged her trach line.

"How's Dr. Carter?" She asked, her voice sounding tiny in the decent-sized room.

"He's recovering down the hall. I can go check on him if you like."

Lucy nodded, relieved that John was alive.

"When can I get out of here?"

"I'll grab Dr. Corday." She walked out the doors of the surgical ICU.

Robert and Elizabeth sat outside the room, sleeping against the wall. It had been a long ass night, and even the two best surgeons in the city couldn't protect themselves against it. Robert leaned against a cart of surgical supplies while Elizabeth rested her head in the crook of his neck. His right arm was wrapped around her, and her hand rested on his chest.

The nurse with curly hair and lavender scrubs cleared her throat gently. "Dr. Corday?"

Neither stirred.

"Dr. Corday?" Her voice grew more forceful.

"Dr. Corday!" She shook her until she woke.

"What's the matter, Kit?" She fumed as she blinked several times, looking up at the monster that had just ruined a wonderful dream.

"Lucy's awake."

Elizabeth maneuvered out of his strong and safe arms. Standing, she straightened her hair as she followed Kit into the room.

Dr. Corday grabbed her stethoscope and listened to the blonde's chest. "Good breath sounds bilaterally." She observed a few more things. The paitent's vitals were stable. "Pulse ox 98 on 100 percent."

Elizabeth smiled slightly at the blonde, knowing just how close she had come to not making it. "Let's just keep watching her closely for a few more hours. I don't want her to throw another PEA and i certainly don't want to open her up again."

"Welcome back, Ms. Knight." his deep voice was full of elation. He smiled briefly at her, stretching his tight muscles.

"Thank you, both, for saving me." Lucy whispered gratefully.

Elizabeth paled, quickly grabbing her chart and pretending to be looking at it. Robert cast her a knowing glance, but didn't say a word as he talked for a bit with his new student.

Elizabeth's pager went off, and she excused herself. Kit fussed with the other few patients on the ward.

"That's what we do. We help people to the best of our abilities." Robert smirked. He usually wasn't a man of pleasantries, but he figured he could make an exception just this once.

"Thank God you went to medical school." Lucy grunted a painful laugh.

"We can't all be 'Rocket Romano,' surgeon extraordinaire." He put his gold stethoscope to her chest, and listened as he commanded her to breath as deeply as she could. She slammed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain as she sucked in deep gulps of glorious life.

"I feel like i got hit by a frieght-train." she whined as she fought back tears.

"Well, in many ways you did." he replied gently as he helped her move her stiff arms.

God, it hurt. Every single part of her hurt, but she praised her lucky stars that she was alive.

Robert took out his pen light and ordered her to follow it with her eyes. Such tests were not necessary, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He added a few additional tests to her chart, and Lucy fought with the sudden wave of exhaustion that had just hit her.

"Can i take a look at your stitches?" he asked gently.

She nodded, and Dr. Romano removed the lightly-soaked dressing from her chest. He examined the ten-inch scar, neat but forever etched into her flesh. The edges were raised and bright red with a touch of lingering healing tissue. Guilt reared its ugly head, but he put on his best poker face. He knew that she'd rather have a scar then be lying in the morgue right now.

"They look good. Smooth, no sign of infection. Dr. Corday did them, and your Greenfield filter."

"What did you do, then?" she asked playfully as he covered her wounds in fresh gauze.

He chuckled. "Oh, you know, modeled my scrubs and my dashing good looks."

Lucy shook her head as best she could at his impishness, rolling her eyes. "Can I get up? Even if it's just for a few seconds."

Robert thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, but only for a minute or two. I don't want Kit giving me hell." He moved her IV line out of the way as she sat up a few inches, cursing. Shock covered the surgeon's face, but he continued to move the machines so she could stand. Lucy swung her legs over the side of the bed, and gripped the sheets as a spell of dizziness threatened her victory. She collected herself, pressing on, determined to stand.

The blonde shrieked as she straightened her figure. Something inside her seemed to break, clanging around as it ricocheted through her.

"Ms. Knight?" Robert looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm fine, just give me a second." she whispered ferociously through clenched teeth. She took a few steps, using every ounce of strength she had. Her eyes began to droop, and she swayed on her feet.

"Woah. Come on, back to bed." He gently helped her back into the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Stiff. Tired as hell."

"Good. That's a sign that your body is healing."

"When can i get out of here?"

"At least two weeks. Then we'll re-examine you in six months to see if we can take out the filter."

Lucy sighed and nodded. She crossed her arms, and pouted. "When can i be taken off by-pass?"

"Provided all your tests come back normal, I'd say a few more hours." Robert fiddled with his pen as he noted the readings on the monitor.

"Dr. Romano, what about me starting my surgical rotation?"

"You just let me worry about that." He wished her well, and turned towards the door. He made it halfway when Lucy stopped him.

"Can you go check on Dr. Carter? Nobody has told me anything."

He nodded. "I will."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for being right." He turned back on his heels and walked out the door, wondering off to inquire about John.


	3. Chapter 3: How To Save A Life

John Carter laid in his hospital bed, an oxygen line running through his nose. He was awake and in pain. The ceiling was uninteresting, and John's mind wondered to Surgical ICU. His back twinged and he was tired. These last few days had been the longest of his life. The white hospital gown fell of his left shoulder, but he hadn't noticed. The revolving door of people made his head hurt. All of his colleges from the hospital had checked on him—Doctor's Anspaugh and Benton had checked his vitals a few hours ago when the sun was a speck on the horizon. They chatted with Carter for a bit before admiring their work, and leaving him to get some rest.

Deb Chen had been by, checking on the man whom she had considered a brother. She'd observed him for a while after her shift was over, and she placed a hand in his shoulder as he slept, hoping he would never remember the last few days. Mark Greene had just stared at him, unable to speak. The pair exchanged a look and Mark headed back to the ER to try to help the rest of the staff regain a sense of normalcy.

Every inquest into the condition of the woman who had his heart was ignored. No one told him anything, and John hoped for the best but prepared himself for the worst. That was his only choice, and he hated it.

"I see you're awake." the gruff voice floated from the other side of the door.

He shrugged, not in the mood to deal with the cocky surgeon. "What do you want, Dr. Romano?"

"I was personally sent on this mission by a Miss Lucy Knight," he chuckled grabbing his gold stetoscope from his neck, and listening to John's heart.

"One of the nurses can do that." Carter replied, not even listening. He knew what was coming next. Romano was here to tell him that Lucy was dead—and he couldn't bear that.

"They'd probably kill you. Besides, I wanted to check out Benton's handiwork for myself. You'll probably have a scar." He checked John's stitches.

 _I'm so sorry, Luce. It should've been me._

Dr. Romano observed John's far away look. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah. Pulse ox 97 on 100 liters. Got it."

"Woah, I'm sorry, Dr. Carter. Wrong answer. You don't win the grand prize now." Romano snorted, his sarcasm oddly comforting in the abyss.

Carter looked at him as if he had three heads. John's brown eyes had traces of life left in them, but it was faint and nly decorated the edges.

"Carter," Romano said in a serious voice, "Miss Knight is alive."

"No! You're lying!"

"I'm many things, but a liar isn't one of them." he clucked his tongue. "You should know that by now. Besides, nobody dies on my table Carter."

Carter nodded, his hair disheveled. Rocket Romano was a lot of things, but a liar and an incompetent surgeon he wasn't.

"How is she?" he whispered, suddenly unable to find the words.

"She's stable. She was awake earlier, and asking for you. I'd say you both were very lucky."

"This is all my fault." Tears sprung up in Dr. Carter's eyes.

"Did you stab Lucy and yourself with that knife?" He waited for the young doctor's answer. While he didn't particularity care for the rich kid who had decided to play doctor, he knew his new student had a thing for him. He figured they shpuld at least get the chance to screw it up themselves. At least they could do it in person, and not because one or both of them was in the morgue. Rocket shuddered, pushing that thought from his mind. They were both fine. Lucy was fine, and she would start her training soon.

"No, but i didn't listen to her," John admitted.

"You'll have plenty of time for self-deprecation and guilt later, but right now she needs you to be strong. She's going to need someone to help her through this."

"I'll do it." his eyes were determined, and Romano smirked.

"I know you will."

"Dr. Romano, thank you. Thank you for saving Lucy—thank you for not giving up on her—and thank you for saving me in a way because if i'd lost her—"

Dr. Romano noted something on his chart and sat down beside him. "Well, technically, Eliza—Dr. Corday helped. And, you can thank me later, Carter by taking care of her. I didn't save my new student for you to break her heart."

"Student?" John asked, his blood pressure rising slightly.

Rocket understood he had to keep John calm. "Yes, and while I'd love to rub it in your face right now, I'm too tired." Robert didn't have the heart to tell the patient just how close Dr. Corday had come to not saving the woman with the blonde hair. Couldn't bear to tell him that Lizzie didn't believe Lucy would survive, and Romano had to convince her to keep trying. He would only tell him if necessary and if he ever needed to know. Rocket deiced it wasn't beneficial to Carter's recovery to tell him.

The gold stetoscoped surgeon stood, his eyes fixed and his poker face strong. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, why?"

"How bout I let you see her, and I"ll see what I can do about moving you into Surgical?"

John's face brightened. He smiled, happy to finally get out of this room and see the one person he'd been dying to. Carter cursed as he sat up, and he gripped the sheets. The pain was worse than ever before, and he fought to stay conscious.

While he swung his legs over the side of the bed, Dr. Romano found a wheel chair. "You can walk if you like or i can wheel you."

John stood, holding onto the IV stand as he tried to find his legs again. He nodded, and took a few steps, sweating and groaning before falling. Robert followed him with the chair and caught the young doctor before he hurt himself.

"Thanks." he pulled at the gown, adjusting it and making sure he was comfortable.

"Carter, stop saying that. You'll make me soft." The pair laughed as mischief and relief coated Romano's eyes.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Carter agreed as Romano pushed him down the hall.

Dr. Romano dropped Carter off inside Lucy's room. "She's sleeping now, but you can stay as long as you like."

Carter wheeled himself to her side, and took her left hand.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Page me if you need me." Rocket yawned, his mouth full of perfectly white teeth.

"Seriously, Dr. Romano, thank you."

"Take care of her, Carter."

—

The fit doctor hardly remembered the drive home or stumbling up his steps into his house. Every inch of him was tired—he'd been on for 48 hours, and he needed a date with his king sized bed.

Removing his black overcoat, he threw it over the gray armchair to his right. Gretel greeted him with slobbery kisses, and he managed to bend over and shower her with affection. He fed her and drug himself down the hall to his room.

He stripped down to his boxers, leaving the pile of scrubs on the floor. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up, adjusting the pillows until they were perfect. The horrors of the last few days were gone. Closing his eyes, dreams of a certain red-haired surgeon lured him into peaceful sleep.

—

Elizabeth Corday made her final rounds of the evening, and headed into the Surgeon's lounge. She grabbed the pillow and blanket out of the supply locker and placed them on the couch. She had to be up in a few hours, otherwise she would've gone home to her lonely apartment and her decently-comfortable bed. Thoughts of her nap with Romano earlier nagged at her, and she couldn't help but smile.

She slipped off her shoes and laid her pager on the table, pushing the horrors of the last few days from her mind. Laying down, she closed her eyes, pulled into sleep by dreams of a handsome surgeon.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Recovery and Hockey

Three weeks had passed, and the world in Chicago seemed to return back to normal. County General experienced an influx of patients like any other day. Snow covered the ground, fresh from falling the night before. It was freezing, and there was no coffee hot enough to warm any of them.

Mark Greene stood at the admit desk, leading his brigade, looking worn from the last few weeks, but he remained the rock that held everything together. He glanced around, noticing how smooth everything was running. Running as if there'd never been an attack, running as if two of his friends hadn't almost lost their lives. The blood stains were long gone, but the images remained forever etched int his mind.

Lucy was released from the ICU two weeks ago, much to everyone's jubilation. Her friends sent her flowers, cards, hot meals, anything to help her rebuild her life. Her chest still burned, and she still felt like she'd been hit by a train, but she was alive, and not just. John Carter had been by her side through the whole ordeal, whether out of guilt or obligation, but she couldn't be sure. All she cared about at the moment was going on with her life.

Lucy stood outside the ambulance bay, her winter coat wrapped tightly around her thin frame. She paced, trying to keep warm. Carter stood close to her, looking at his frozen breath on the glass. Neither had been back since they left to go home. Lucy had an appointment with Dr. Romano today, and if she was cleared, she would join him on the 4th floor for her first day as a surgical student. Today was Carter's first shift since the accident and he was nervous.

"What time's your appointment?" Carter asked while shuffling his feet in the snow.

"Five minutes." she shivered, her teeth chattering noisily.

He looked her over and noticed her distress. "Why don't we head in?"

She nodded, and followed him inside, the pair wiping their feet as they entered the familiar place. It looked and smelled the same, and Lucy was fortunate it was busy because no one had looked her direction.

"Want me to go with you, Luce?"

"No thanks, Carter. I'll be fine." she smiled at him, and he accepted her decision, knowing how courageous she was. She was always brave even when life was closing in, and Carter understood why she had chosen surgery, and why she hadn't told him. He'd long forgiven her, and knowing she was still at County was enough for him. He couldn't be her Resident anymore because he'd come to love the spunky student.

Lucy headed to the elevator and Carter walked into the Lounge, putting away his stuff and stepping out as Dr. Carter.

—

Romano clicked his heels as he waited for his 11:00 appointment. All of his surgeries were complete for the afternoon, and he changed his whole schedule to accommodate his new pupil.

The elevator dinged and Lucy stepped off. Romano smiled, a green scrub cap adorned his head, and navy blue scrubs with his surgical scrub gown almost hitting the floor. Miss Knight could always be counted upon to be early, and he liked that about her.

"Miss Knight, how are you?"

"Ready to start." she walked towards him, gripping her bag with one hand while her other was shoved into her coat pocket.

"First thing's first." Romano led her down the hall to the Surgeon's Lounge, and she set about remembering where it was in relation to the elevator. This would be her new home after all, and she was determined to make a god impression. _KNIGHT_ was tacked to a locker, and she placed her things into it.

"Cat got your tongue?" he jested as Lucy couldn't speak.

"It's definitely a lot nicer than the ER Lounge."

"There are certain perks to being one of us," he reminded her as he smiled mischievously.

"Like better parking spaces?" she egged him on as she shut the locker.

"You'll be loving that when the weather is like it has been."

Lucy agreed with him. "So when do we start?" she asked, eager to get this show on the road.

"Soon. But all your charm couldn't make me forget about your appointment."

"I was hoping you'd forget."

"I don't forget anything."

"Except when it comes to romance." she countered, following him to the exam room.

"What?"

"Looks like someone forgot to ask Dr. Corday on a date."

"What makes you think i haven't?"

"Even though I've been gone, I know when the rumor-mill is dried up, and it has been dry for quiet sometime, Dr. Romano."

"Alright, enough about my personal life. Let's check you out. We've got work to do."

Romano went through the routine questions, asking her about the last few weeks, checking her vitals, taking X-rays of her chest to check her Greenfield Filter.

"You're all clear, Miss Knight." he stated matter-of-factly as he examined the pictures of her lungs.

"Please, call me Lucy."

"Only when you've earned it."

"So, where do we go from here?" one strand of her usually perfect hair fell into her eyes, and she moved it behind her ear. She grew impatient. "The filter. Can i have it removed?"

"Dr. Corday and I will decide that in 6 months."

She stuck her tongue out at his smugness. After he placed his stethoscope back around his neck, he gave the Blonde a surgical coat with her name embroidered on it.

Rocket noticed the way her eyes lit up at the present and her fingers ran over her name. Lucy put it on and twirled, placing a notepad in her pocket.

"As much as i'm enjoying this song and dance, we've got work to do."

Romano opened the door, and she followed him to the first day of the rest of her life.

—

Dr. Carter couldn't understand how easy he found it to get back to being a Doctor. Maybe it was just because his profession was who he was. He assisted and even lead a few Traumas as if he'd never left, and nobody had died. It was a good day, and he noticed that ever since that fateful night, there seemed to be less and less loss of life in the hospital.

He had seen Lucy a few times, she was on call for the ER, and each time she was paged, she smiled at Carter and went through the medical procedures and terminology as Dr. Romano looked on and offered corrections. She looked happy and Carter knew that she had made the right choice. Lucy was a quick study and she hadn't lost that spunk, perfectly fine arguing with Rocket in front of everyone. He stormed out, and Lucy held up 5 fingers to John to indicate what time her shift was over.

John focused on the rest of his shift, planning a surprise for her when his shift was over.

—

Elizabeth Corday fumed. Edson had sabotaged her surgery and the patient died. He falsified the chart, and he wasn't even sorry for it. Her blue eyes were full of rage as she slammed through Romano's office.

"Fancy seeing you here, Lizzie. I don't mind knocking," he tried to joke, pushing the chair out from the desk.

"That damned Edson!" she stormed around the office.

Romano noticed her mood, and his face fell.

"What did he do this time?"

"He killed my patient and falsified the chart." she filled him in on what happened and threw the chart at him.

Rocket looked over the evidence, and sighed. "You know i have to report this, Lizzie."

She nodded.

"He'll lose his license." Robert crossed his hands, his eyes full of regret and vengeance.

"Good. He doesn't deserve to practice medicine, that damned coward. He had the bollocks to smile at me when i confronted him." Elizabeth stood her ground, calming a but when he agreed with her, and closed the file.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to be Associate Chief of Surgery."

"I don't. Incompetence doesn't help the patients or the hospital."

"Lizzie?" he began softly, not sure how to continue.

"Yes, Robert?"

"Come with me tonight."

"Where?" she squeaked out in shock. She had hoped for this moment, and now that it was here, she wasn't sure what to do.

"It's a surprise." he smirked, smiling a half-smile at her, waiting for her answer.

She stood, her hair falling out of the bun it was made into. "Oh, hell. Why not?" She smiled at him, and his heart exploded. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the office.

They got to their destination within 30 minutes. Robert smiled from the driver side of his red Jaguar, tapping the steering wheel and humming to the radio. Elizabeth sang loudly and off key, rolling her eyes at the smooth voice of the perfect man beside her. Was there nothing this man could not do? Was there some aspect that he hadn't perfected?

Robert loved hearing her have fun, and he found a parking spot close to the arena.

"Where exactly are we?" she wondered as she tried to see out the window. He exited the car and walked around to her side, opening the door. Elizabeth got out and Robert placed his hands in his pockets, not knowing how much would be too much.

"Lizzie, I present to you: hockey." he pointed to the arena with both of his arms as if he were Vana White on Wheel of Fortune.

"Hockey?" she shook her head dubiously, suddenly fearing she was under-dressed.

"It's an American Tradition. And you look beautiful." he seemed to have read her mind.

"I don't know anything about it." she stepped closer to him, excited to be on this adventure.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know."

They walked in, and Robert handed the man the tickets from his pocket. Elizabeth took in all the sites, the smells of fattening food made her mouth water.

"What team are we pulling for?" she asked as they waited in line for pretzels and beer.

"Well the Chicago Blackhawks are playing the Nashville Predators. I hate the Blackhawks." he said a little louder than he should have, illiciting glares from the people in line wearing the red jerseys. Romano snorted, ignoring the glares. He paid for the food and beer. "Besides, the Blackhawks suck this year, and the Predators are probably going to win the Stanley Cup this year."

Elizabeth looked confused, and he explained things briefly as they found their seats.

The puck dropped soon, and the game electrified her. Soon she was cheering when her team scored and booed when the Blackhawks made a dirty play. She found the adrenaline rush of the fighting exhilarating and she downed her fourth beer.

"Robert, this so much fun!" she slurred her words and jumped out of her seat when her team scored.

"Yeah, it is." Robert took a sip and watched her eyes dance. It was so refreshing to see her happy. God knows, she deserved it.

At intermission, he excused himself to the bathroom. She waited for him to return, chomping on her salted pretzel with cheese sauce. _God, what a wonderful night._

Robert returned, placing a bag in her hands.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She pulled the present out of the package, and smiled. It was a jersey—over-sized and baggy, but she thought it was perfect. He had changed into his, and sat down next to her.

"Thank you, Robert."

"Anything for you."

He looked hot in his jersey. Maybe it was the beer, or Elizabeth's happiness taking over, but she did something she had always dreamed about, but hadn't been brave enough to do.

Elizabeth kissed him, slamming her lips onto his. Both of their eyes were wide open. Shocked, Robert fought to regain his composure. His brain switched on, and he returned the kiss, placing his hands on the side of her face.

Neither had noticed that intermission had ended, and that their team scored. They were lost in their own celebration.


	5. Chapter 5:Roof-Top Talk

John Carter counted the minutes as he signed charts, his signature thick and heavy, but curvy with just the right amount of pressure. He was off, and finishing up. He grabbed his cell phone, dialed, and held it with the side of his head. He waited for the person on the other line to pick up, and the ER had grown noisy with incoming victims.

"Thank you for calling DiMaggio's. This is Beth."

"Yes, I'd like to place an order for pickup." John screamed into the phone, barely able to hear her in the chaos. "I'll be there in 30 minutes."

The line clicked dead, and Carter placed his charts into the finished rack. Paramedics, nurses, and doctors ran around him, almost knocking him over.

"MVA. 37 year old female. Head lac. Unresponsive in the field, broken leg. Pulse ox 86 on 100 liters." Dr. Kovac and Dr. Greene took that one, rushing her into Trauma one.

Another one ran by. "7 year old boy. Multiple GSW's to the abdomen, one to the leg. BP 100 over 50." Dr. Weaver clamored after that one, barking orders at everyone, annoying them like she always did.

John wanted to help, but he knew if he did, he'd never leave. The patients were in good hands with his friends. He stepped into the Lounge, grabbed his things, and walked out into the cold Chicago night.

—

"Page Surgery!" Kerry barked to Nurse Lily and she ran to the phone.

Dr. Weaver moved from room to room, checking on the status of each patient. They were filled to the brim on Traumas, and she needed to take control. Mark kicked her out of his trauma, perfectly capable of handling the situation.

Her 7 year old boy was losing. Losing too much blood. Losing the fight. Losing his life.

The door of Tramaua 2 opened, and in ran Romano and Knight, ready to work.

"What have we got?" he examined the situation, starring down Doctor Weaver, smiling meancingly at her until she wanted to scream. They hated each ther, but they understood it wasn't about them.

Kerry filled him in as he gloved up. "Redline to the OR." he scribbled on the chart, and turned to walk away.

The sound pierced his brain, almost sending him to the floor. It was a sound he had heard and hadn't quite recovered from. Not since that night. That night. Valentine's Day.

"Lost the pulse. Starting compressions." Nurse Lily began CPR. Chaos filled the room, and Lucy stood by, not sure what to do. Her heart was in her throat, and she nudged her mentor, waiting for his lead.

He snapped out of the nightmare. Romano turned back around to face the patient. "Sterile drapes." one of the nurses helped the two surgeons put on their equipment.

"We have to open him up right here." Lucy stated, taking a deep breath and moving to Romano's side.

"Robert! Do you really think that's a good idea?" Kerry badgered him as he handed the scalpel to Lucy.

He ignored her as he guided Lucy. "Now open the pericardium." He assisted Lucy, sucking the blood out of the boy's heart. "What do we do now?"

"Tie off the bleeder til we can get him upstairs. Metz. I need lap pads." she worked, sweating and shaking.

"You can do this." he gently urged her, moving to work on the boy's abdomen. "How's his leg?"

"Blue." Malek said, checking his pressure. "6 units in."

"Miss Knight, how's it look?"

"Almost done." she made the final stitch and Robert cursed, blood spraying all over him. Everyone froze, wondering what his reaction would be. Romano never flinched, always professional, and continued to work. Lucy, who was covered with a decent amount of blood, moved to see what he was doing. "Your help, please, Miss Knight."

Lucy adjusted her blood-stained goggles, grabbing a new pair for her teacher. She put them on his face, and suctioned the field so Rocket could see what he was doing.

"Robert! This isn't a teaching case." Kerry fumed from the corner, trying to do something, but knowing she couldn't because she wasn't a surgeon.

"Are you a surgeon, Kerry? No? Then shut the hell up and let me work!" he spat at her as he never stopped working.

"Dr. Weaver, either help or leave." Lucy yelled at her as Robert told her to hold her finger on the artery he was trying to repair.

"Hang another unit. Retractor. Clamp." another nurse handed over the instruments.

"Who would do this?" Lucy asked as they worked tirelessly. Rocket was sweating, and someone wiped his head. Several bullets clinked into the basin, and they fixed everything they could.

"How long has he been down?" Robert asked.

"9 minutes."

"Paddles. Charge to 200. Clear." Everyone jumped back as Lucy shocked the patient.

"No change. Pushing another round of epi."

"Charging to 260. Clear."

Life flowed through the young boy again, and even Robert let out a visible sigh of relief.

"Miss Knight, tell me about his leg." he finished his perfect suturing on the boy's liver.

"Responds to pain. The bullet nicked the artery. Toe's down going." She listened to the pulse through her stethoscope. "Needs to be repaired." Lucy picked up the scalpel and asked him where to cut.

"Don't bother. We'll fix it in the OR." Rocket grabbed the side of the bed and they ran down the hall to the elevator.

"Get out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving now." she told him matter of factly.

Dr. Romano smiled at her tenacity, still covered in blood. "Excellent work."

"I was so nervous." she giggled, slightly, admiring her handy work. The adrenaline of the last 15 minutes was starting to wear off.

"Me too." he admitted in a voice barley above a whisper.

They made it to the 4th floor, scrubbed in, and set to work, Lucy observing and helping, not caring her shift had ended 30 minutes ago.

She thought about John as they wheeled the patient to recovery. He looked good. He would make it. She waited in the doorway as Romano checked him over, and he looked at her, and she nodded.

"Go on, get out of here. You've earned it." he told her with pride in his voice.

"Have a goodnight, Dr. Romano." she smiled, walking out of the room.

—

Lucy headed up to the roof in fresh clothes. This was the spot she came to after every shift to decompress and she liked it up here. She was on top of the world, the star painting the sky as she closed the door behind her.

"There you are!"

Lucy jumped, but smiled at the voice. "Carter what are you doing here?"

"I figured you were hungry. Plus, I missed you." his voice floated through the night, the wind messing up his smooth hair. His eyes were bright against the blackness, his hands in his pockets.

On cue, her stomach growled. "I'm starving. And i couldn't stop thinking about you. I got caught in a trauma."

John nodded, understanding. He approached her, and took her hand. He lead her to the other side oft he roof, and Lucy gasped, her hair blowing behind her.

Carter had laid out a blanket with delicious looking Italian food, and a nice bottle of red wine. There were a few pillows for comfort, and several small candles dripped softly as they flickered into peaceful oblivion.

"John, you didn't have to do this." she breathed in content, using his first name. She only used it a few times, when she was really happy or really angry.

"I wanted to." he sat her down on the blanket and covered her with another one. Sitting down beside her, he handed her her favorite Italian dish, and poured her a half- full glass of wine.

They settled in, talking about their days, eating and drinking.

"You should've seen it in the Trauma earlier," Lucy laughed in between bites of food and wine. "I yelled at Dr. Weaver."

John snorted, almost falling over. "Now that I would've liked to have seen."

"She was questioning Dr. Romano's judgement," she snorted in anger, "when she's not even a surgeon. She called us down there and then the patient crashed and we had to open him up. We got him stable and sent him upstairs, and he's recovering. He's alive because of Dr. Romano."

"And you," he added sweetly, holding his head up with his fist, enamored with her story.

"I've never seen Dr. Romano get nervous like he did today." Lucy admitted, snuggling beside Carter and throwing the blanket around him.

"Maybe he just needs a break."

She nodded, not fully convinced that was the reason.

Food long gone, they stared at the stars until they closed their eyes.

—

"Robert!" the angry red head with the crutch stormed up to him when he arrived back in the ER.

He ignored her, flipping through some files and looking at the board full of patients. Everyone noticed his sour mood, and the rumors from the last few hours had spread quickly through the hospital.

She slammed her crutch on the Admit desk, and Jerry jumped. "What the hell was that in there?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kerry." he retorted back, not in the mood to deal with her.

"You allowed a medical student to do a surgery and allowed her to yell at me with no disciplinary action."

"She's my student, Kerry. I supervised and did the surgery too in case you forgot. And no, i didn't give Miss Knight a reprimand because, quite frankly, you deserved it." He smiled evilly, noticing the gathering crowd.

No one noticed Elizabeth Corday observing the exchange, her eyes jumping to Robert's and she clenched her teeth, trying to keep quiet and hold onto her anger. How dare Kerry Weaver bash the man that gave so much of himself to his work, to this hospital, to the people he helped. Only Elizabeth knew just how much he carried it around with him, always concerned about patients and their grief. Only she knew the pressure he carried on his symmetrical shoulders, how much he had scarified to keep them open when they should've closed ages ago. How much he sacrificed everyday without so much as a thank you.

"That's not acceptable behavior, Robert! You should know that."

"And you should know better than to question my judgment as a surgeon, especially in front of other people. I've been one of the best surgeons in this hospital for fifteen years. I save people nobody else can. So please, save me your sob story."

"You didn't know if surgery would've saved him."

"I wasn't going to dick around while he died. I made a decision, and I stick by it. He's alive, and I'm Chief of Staff, Kerry. Remember that." Robert's voice rose a few octaves, and boomed like a cannon, but there was a hint of sadness underneath.

"Since when do you care about people?" Kerry had struck a nerve.

"This isn't a game to me. This is my life. Don't you dare threaten it, Kerry."

Everyone hi-fived each other, and looked on in shock. They were agreeing with Romano and it left a bad taste in their mouths.

He threw the chart he was reviewing onto the desk and stormed off. "Don't you all have work to do." He tried to hide the shaking, but it wasn't lost upon the room.

—

Rocket shot down the hall into the bathroom. He held onto the sink, and tried to collect his breathing. "Get a hold of yourself, idiot."

He took a few deep breaths, fighting the nausea threatening to consume him. The memory from 33 years ago pushed its way to the surface, and he fought to clear his mind. _7 year old boy. Multiple GSW's to the abdomen and body._ His hands touched his stomach, and he shuddered.

After several minutes, he stood up. Dr. Romano was back, the scared thing trembling in front of the mirror, gone. Rocket wiped a tear from his eye, and headed to check on his patient.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth and Confessions

**AN: Thank you so much for everyone reading this story! I live for your reviews :) I don't own these characters or ER, but would like to think that I do sometimes ;)**

Elizabeth took a few minutes to collect herself after the assault she had just witnessed.

"Kerry!" she called after the doctor when she turned to walk away.

"Elizabeth," she responded cordially, unaware that she had witnessed the carnage. Kerry's hip hurt, and she winced, her eyes fighting to keep their resolve. "How can I help you?"

"It's about Robert." Elizabeth told her, her blue eyes full of contempt and hurt. The walls of the ER held her tightly, and courage welled up inside her strong frame.

Weaver nodded, prompting her to continue.

"Quite frankly, I'm appalled at your treatment of him."

"What?" Kerry snorted, unsure if she had heard the tall surgeon correctly. Her pulse increased, her hands sweating. The hair on her neck stood up, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, too annoyed to deal with another assault.

"I overheard your little conversation." Elizabeth spat, taking a step closer to the seasoned doctor.

Kerry walked away, and Elizabeth followed her, refusing to allow her to have the last word. "That was simply a disagreement."

"Disagreement or not, you behaved absurdly. Robert can be thick and vile but he was right. The patient survived. That's as close to a happy ending as we're gonna get." She crossed her arms, her blue scrub coat blowing behind her as her voice danced through the hallway.

"It's the principle of the matter, Elizabeth. He had no right to just swoop in and take my patient." Her eyes were dark, and she leaned against her crutch, sighing at her behavior. She wasn't sorry, and she refused to apologize.

"He's on call for the ER today. What do you expect?"

"He let a med student do a risky surgery without proper training."

"I heard he supervised. Which ER student was it?" she wondered curiously.

"It was a surgical student."

Elizabeth's face twisted in confusion. "A surgical student?" She tried to wrack her brain. There weren't any that she could recall.

"Lucy Knight." Kerry said nonchalantly as if it were common knowledge.

"Lucy?" the curly-haired surgeon spluttered, making sure she had heard the Attending right. Her blood boiled, miffed at Robert's oversight. He had failed to tell her about his new project, and she couldn't understand why it bothered her so much. Elizabeth knew that right now, she needed to present a united front. After all, she was defending her mentor—defending the man who'd put so much on the line for her, and she refused to give Kerry a reason to think she was winning.

Weaver nodded.

"I'm sure she did just fine under Robert's tutelage. Besides, you should know better than to argue with him." she giggled slightly, recalling the first time she'd seen Rocket miffed by Kerry.

"He should show a little more respect around here. Chief of Staff or not."

"Like you're so easy to deal with? I'd think you'd be a little more grateful about Robert's sacrifices to keep you here."

The entire ER staff stopped their day and watched the two redheads battle. This was a different fight than the one before. Dr. Corday was beloved by everyone and Dr. Weaver was loathed almost as much as Dr. Romano. At least he could put his money where his mouth was. This was a battle between good and evil, not evil and eviler.

"Sacrifices?" Now it was Kerry's turn to be confused.

"Do you realize how many times he's stuck his neck out for you? For this department? For this hospital? All the times he's had to clean up your administrative messes? He was here on Christmas while the rest of us where at home. He's continually asked to cut the budget here, and he's been asked repeatedly to cut an Attending." Elizabeth was on a roll.

"How noble of him." Kerry said with sarcasm, not fully understanding the weight of her words.

"You don't get it, Kerry. In seniority, that means you."

Weaver gasped, and the crowd held their breaths, trying to remain quiet.

"Romano fought to keep you here. He was put over a barrel, and he did the honorable thing."

"What did he do? Take a pay-cut?" she snorted.

"He hasn't pulled a paycheck in 15 months. He gave that up in order to keep this place running, and to keep the nurses, and the equipment. Robert did what he thought was best for County, and he's the only reason you're still here. He found a way to balance the budget and cut cost without sacrificing continuity of care. This keeps him up at night, but that's his responsibility and he does it. He spends his extra time securing grants so that we can run, and he publishes in order to make a living. And despite what you may think, he doesn't do this job for the glory." She recalled the night in his office when he'd let that information slip, too drunk to realize his error. Romano had bitched to his favorite person about administrative crap, and he dozed off at his desk, too much on his plate taking the energy right out of him. Elizabeth looked at the files and gasped, putting them back before he'd even notice.

Everyone was in shock. Rocket Romano doing something honorable? Romano thinking about someone other than himself? Had he had an anuerism? A stroke?

"He saved Lucy when nobody else could." she reminded her, her voice quivering.

"You both did."

"No. I didn't. I didn't save Lucy. Robert did." Dr. Corday admitted, her voice so low the crowd strained to hear. Her unruly hair scratched her face, and she felt as if she deserved to be marked for her terrible attempt at saving a friend.

There were a few cries of shock. Chuny covered her mouth. Haleh gripped the admit desk. Mark, Malucci, Chen all struggled with the admission.

"I don't understand." Disbelief painted Dr. Weaver's face as time seemed to stop. Her stomach seesawed, dizziness threatened to break her.

"She went into PEA and we opened her again. We tried for 15 minutes, but she was dead." Her voice was concrete, and tears sprung to her eyes.

"But she's alive." Kerry's face fell, the memory of that night forever etched into her brain.

"I tried to talk him out of it. I tried to tell him to stop trying," she was crying now, sure that everyone would forever hate her. She had finally released the secret that she'd kept for three weeks, and while she felt free, she felt like a prisoner. "I tried to reason with him that she was gone. He was so damned stubborn, refusing to give up. He saved her," she sobbed, hitting her knees and holding herself together.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry." Grief consumed her, and she finally gave into the emotions she'd bottled up for the last three weeks.

"Robert's so much better than I'll ever be." she suddenly felt like she was back in England. Invisible. Like she didn't belong.

"I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again, my darling." Rocket sat on his knees in front of her, tucking his scrub coat under his legs. "You are an excellent surgeon, Elizabeth." He smiled at her, gently easing her pain. He pulled her chin up with a steady hand.

"I didn't save her! I gave up!" she coughed, screaming and working herself up. She sat on the ground, and she fell into his chest. Instead of flinching, he held her tight, stroking her hair, soothing her.

"You tried with everything you had. And you were the one who inserted the filter, so you did save her." He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

His strong frame looked around the room at the eyes that watched them. He didn't care. His only priority was the angel in his arms. Romano remembered the kiss they'd shared a few days ago, and guilt hit him. It was a wonderful night, so why hadn't he called?

"Elizabeth, we're grateful for your efforts," Kerry Weaver tried to atone, hating to see the admired surgeon in pain.

"Kerry, if you're smart, you'll make yourself scarce for a few hours," Robert commanded, wiping Lizzie's red face.

—

Robert held her until her sobs vanished. Dr. Corday stood up, embarrassment strong. Her stomach churned, her hands sweating. She wiped them on her scrub pants, her blue eyes puffy and swollen. She was frightened by how wonderful his arms felt. Frightened by how safe she felt. Frightened by how empty she suddenly felt without his arms.

Both of their pagers ruined their moment. Elizabeth checked hers, grateful for a reason to escape. Rocket stood up, his knees wobbling like jelly.

"See you later Robert." Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she walked off towards the direction of her page.

Robert stood there in disbelief. He'd risked everything for her in this moment, he'd shown her genuine concern and she left without so much as a thank you. He was pissed. _This will never happen again._ Robert headed to check on a consult.

—

Rocket Romano took a deep breath as he leaned over the side of the building. He was on the roof, and a gentle wind greeted him. He snorted icily, taking off his surgeon's cap and throwing it onto the wind.

He'd done this after he had saved Lucy Knight for a second time 3 weeks ago, and it still hadn't gotten any easier.

"Come up here to broad?" the voice behind him was gentle yet full of concern.

He didn't answer, partially lost in his thoughts, partially ignoring her.

Elizabeth walked to his side. "Robert?"

"Finally come up here to say thank you?" he snarked, miffed about her earlier rejection.

Elizabeth stared at him, confused. The wind blew her hair around her face, and Robert thought that she looked like an angel. No matter how mad he was at her, she was always beautiful.

The realization hit her, and she gasped. "I didn't tell you how grateful I was for you rescuing me earlier." she smiled softly at him, inching closer and laying a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched, but softened at her touch.

"It was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again," he resigned himself, gripping the edge of the roof.

"Oh, Robert, you've got it all wrong." she sighed, taking his chin in her hand and turning his face her direction.

Rocket nodded, allowing her to continue.

"I didn't thank you earlier because I would've broken hospital policy." she laughed, her eyes twinkling blue stars in Robert's black sky.

"What?"

"I wanted to kiss you," Elizabeth admitted, scanning his face for any sign of distress. "But I didn't want to give Kerry any ammunition to take it out on you."

Robert gave a half-smile, his anger fading. She was being considerate of their professional reputations, and looking out for him. Deep down, that's all he wanted. Someone who he could rely on not to screw him over.

"Elizabeth, don't say something you don't mean just to placate my feelings. I'm a big boy."

"Robert, i mean it. Don't you remember the other night?" the memory floated back to them, and they smiled, recalling how happy they both were.

"I'm sorry i didn't call." Rocket said after awhile, moving closer to her as the wind had suddenly turned icy. "I just thought it was a result of the alcohol you'd had. Truthfully, I think i was the one looking for an out this time. Not that i haven't been dreaming about that ever since i met you, but i didn't want to take advantage of you."

"I didn't exactly pick up the phone either. Maybe the alcohol shut off that part of my brain that isn't impulsive, but i would've kissed you that night regardless." Elizabeth giggled, and Robert could swear he heard his heart beating faster than was medically safe.

"You would have?" he asked quietly, trying to hold onto the dream for a little bit longer before she snatched it away from him.

"Yes." Her fiery hair gently swiped the side of his face, and he could smell the decadent coconut shampoo she used.

"Thank you, Robert." It was the medicine his soul needed.

He nodded.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Robert spoke.

"I froze in that trauma today." Robert's voice was full of marbles.

Elizabeth scrunched her face up in disbelief, but didn't let him see. "Kids are always difficult."

"They aren't for me. I don't let my emotions get in the way of my job, Lizzie. You know that. But today, i looked at that poor boy, and i just couldn't move." Robert shuddered.

"But you saved him, and he's got a good chance at a normal life."

"There are some scars you don't ever forget."

Robert collected his thoughts, wondering if he should continue. He wanted so desperately to get it off his chest, but he didn't want Elizabeth to see him vulnerable. "That boy in there was me."

"What?"

"He was me. Did i ever tell you why i became a surgeon?"

"For the glory?" she asked, keeping her tone light.

He chuckled, his legs screaming for rest. He sat down, leaning against the side of the building and Elizabeth followed.

Robert took a deep breath, and continued. "You know I didn't always want to practice medicine."

Elizabeth looked at him incrduously.

"For the longest time I wanted to be a musician. I would make up songs about everything. My family was never too supportive of my dreams, except for my grandmother. She scrapped together every penny she had to buy this really nice guitar for my 7th birthday. She saw something special in me."

Lizzie was intrigued, and she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the brave man beside her. Elizabeth saw something special in Rocket, too.

"My mom saw my desire, and she agreed to let me take guitar lessons. It was our little secret because my father would never have approved." At the mention of his father, his eyes grew dark, and Elizabeth squeezed his arm in support.

"'Romano's never did anything that was impractical' he would always say. Anyways, me, my sister, my brother, and my pregnant mother were on our way home from one of my secret lessons. They thought it was cool that Bobby had big dreams."

"We were about halfway down the block, when my life changed forever. All of a sudden, a phantom jumped out of the shadows and just starting shooting."

Elizabeth gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her hand.

"The only thing i remember was waking up on a gurney in the Emergency Room. I remember the smells, the sounds, the sight. My mother was in the room beside me. Doctor's worked on her, but she was bleeding from everywhere." He sighed. "She and my unborn brother died. My older sister and brother were injured, but they had mostly superficial wounds."

"Oh my God! What happened next?" Elizabeth managed to force the words off her lips.

"I was wheeled to the OR for life saving surgery. I had multiple GSW's to the abdomen, body, and one in the leg. If i would've stepped two feet to the left, they would be alive. I jumped in front of them," Robert's voice and eyes were thick with tears. He tried to keep his angel from seeing, but Elizabeth never missed anything.

"My father was a cold son of a bitch who cared more about work than anything else. Nothing i ever did was good enough. I was too short, i had my mother's eyes, I had the wrong color hair. He ignored me, Lizzie. I had to live with the man who shot us until i turned 18. I know he shot us, but it was never proven. He stole my whole family from me. I was the intened target, they were just collateral. They paid for my mistakes."

He took a deep breath, and Elizabeth took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I haven't talked to my brother and sister since that happened. We lived in the same house, but i know they blamed me. My father did. I made it a priority to be the best at everything i did. Maybe that would make up for their deaths. Maybe that would make him love me. My father never once told me he loved me. You know, no one came to my Med school graduation."

"Robert, that's terrible! None of your friends came?"

"Elizabeth, you're the only friend I've ever had."

A few tears fell onto the hand she was holding, and she wiped them away. She placed her head in the crook of his shoulder, and they just sat there in the silence being there for each other. Elizabeth admired the fact that he considered her a friend, and her heart broke for him simultaneously. The pain this man had been through had shaped in into an extraordinary surgeon. It'd taken her two years, but she'd finally cracked Rocket Romano'd walls.

He breathed deeply, relishing the closeness. Being near her fixed whatever holes he had; fixed everything. Robert waited for her to run away, but in the hardest of moments, she'd always been there. She was loyal and courageous. Ambitious and caring. Beautiful and worthy. Elizabeth remained firmly fixed by his side.

"Elizabeth—" he began, not sure how to continue.

"Robert, I love you." she interrupted him, and he was grateful for it. She said it, and meant it. She was sober, she was wide awake. This wasn't something she told him so he would feel better. Though she'd tried to fight it, she knew deep in her heart that she'd fallen for the man who'd seen her in England when she was invisible in the boy's club. The man who always did surgery with her; the man who's nickname and playful jabs she'd grown to love; the man who never doubted her surgical abilities and always challenged her to be better than she thought was possible. Elizabeth had fallen for "Rocket" the cold, cocky man who never let anyone close, and for "Robert" whose heart she'd seen when they saved Allison Beaumont, Lucy Knight, at hockey, and on the roof.

"What?" he whispered, afraid it was just a dream.

"I love you, Robert." her voice was as smooth as chocolate syrup, and he felt like he could breath again.

His darling Lizzie loved him, and hadn't said it out of pity. The only person he wanted to do surgery with; the only person he could jab at and push to be better; the only person he had ever seen in the moments just before he opened his eyes and woke up to start his day. Robert always tried to fond her, eager to see what she was up to. Eager to rescue her. He had a heart of stone, except when it came to her. He became a push-over where she was concerned, and he didn't mind at all. She loved him; and he knew that he loved her—loved her from the moment they met.

"I love you, Elizabeth." his eyes grew bright in the middle of his own hell. She squealed, kissing him before squeezing his hand and pulling him even closer. "I have since the moment i met you."

She nodded, breathless. Her heart raced. Robert really would have to resuscitate her if he kept this up.

In this moment, nothing else mattered except for the two lovers who'd saved each other. They would enjoy this moment, and figure out the rest later.


	7. Chapter 7: Call It What You Want

**AN: I love everyone reading this, and I live for your reviews! This is my ER universe so things might happen earlier or later or not at all. Hahha :) Let's see if you guys can guess what song this chapter is based on :) And yes, the song at the end was written by our one and only Paul McCrane a.k.a Robert Romano. I also used Paul's and Alex's real birth months because i couldn't find Lizzie's and Robert's. If anybody did, please let me know** **:)**

A month had passed and County General was busier than ever. Several new medical students arrived for their first day of Emergency Medicine. Dr. Chen and Dr. Carter shared the responsibilities of Chief Resident because there had been a tie on the Resident Committee, and the more supervision new students were given, the better. Several new faces appeared at County. OB Nurse Abby Lockhart started her first day as a Third Year Medical Student. Croatian doctor Luka Kovac filled in for a few days when the hospital was short-staffed.

The desk seemed to be having a party. The Nurses and doctors talked for a few minutes when they weren't swamped with criticals. Chuny, Yosh, Lydia and Haleh gossiped about the latest romances flying around County. Haleh complained about her her new promotion to Nurse Manager—filling the spot Carol Hathway had vacated when she moved to Seattle to be with her true love Doug Ross. Jerry chimed in that he had gotten a fax from the couple and that they were happy. Chuny and Malik talked about sports. Yosh and Lydia talked about how many times they'd been puked on today.

The entire ER staff was delighted that Kerry Weaver decided to take the day off. Luka and Abby struck up a conversation.

The biggest surprise came when Mark Greene picked up a new chart at Admit. He erased the patients that had been seen and discharged and wrote the new name on the board. He shook his head at his idle staff, happy that they were all close, but annoyed that he was the only one who seemed to be working.

"Is this where i check in?" the voice floated through the ER in gentle waves.

Mark dropped the chart. His pulse increased, his hands sweating.

"OH MY GOD! Susan, is that you?" John Carter rounded the corner from Curtain Area Two, a large smile plastering his face.

"It's me unless i was able to clone myself and be in two places at once." She laughed, taking off her coat, smiling at her friends.

John hugged her and Jerry spun her around. Mark stared, stunned that the woman whom he loved and had left was right there in front of him. He pinched himself and winced, knowing he was wide awake.

"Iowa just isn't as nice as Chicago," Susan said, raising her eyebrows at Mark, not even trying to hide the flirtatious tone in her voice. She was no longer the quiet Resident—she was the confident Attending who had survived in a male dominated hospital in the tiny county in Iowa.

"Are you just visiting?" Carter asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I was actually hoping to apply for the opening here if you'll have me," Susan's eyes were full of hope and warmth.

Mark finally caught his breath, coughing and picking up the chart from the floor. "I'll meet you in the Lounge in twenty minutes." Susan nodded, and Mark headed to check on patients.

—

Robert Romano was in the dog house. He stood at the sink, scrubbing for his next surgery. He wore a pair of light blue scrubs and a surgical cap with rockets on it. The scrub room was lonely with just one occupant—normally there were four or five scrubbing at the same time. Normally, his Lizzie would be scrubbing right beside him and they'd banter. He was flying solo today—he had no problem with that because he was an Attending, but he wished to be able to see his favorite pair of eyes standing across from him, staring at him over the patient they both worked on, both trying to hide their blush from each other. These were the times he was grateful for stuffy surgical masks. He was away in his won thoughts, usually meticulous about his pre-surgery ritual, but so lost in his head that he failed to realize that he had scrubbed the same hand for ten minutes.

What a wonderful month it had been with his darling Elizabeth. In whatever free time they'd managed to gather at the same time, they were always together. Robert wined and dined her, taking her to movies, eating Chinese food with her every Tuesday. He would always watch her walk away, and he showered her with compliments. Elizabeth loved his devotion—getting drunk on it. She noticed the way he walked, his step bouncier and his ego as bit more elephantine, but Elizabeth thought it was adorable. Rocket was on a roll—great career, amazing girl. Elizabeth showered him with compliments, always keeping her word.

It hadn't all been roses. There had been fights, but they always made up. Two great people were bound to have disagreements, but they never held onto those arguments as ammunition. Their tough exteriors crumbled when they made up, and the next day they were back to being best friends. They struggled with keeping their relationship secret—it was perfect they way it was, and they feared the pressure would destroy it, and they knew how much trouble they could get in at work, specifically Robert, because he was now her supervisor and she was a resident. That kind of thing happened all the time, but the last thing Elizabeth wanted was to have him fired and his reputation damaged because of her. Of course, Robert didn't give a rat's-ass about the stupid policy, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened.

Everyone sensed something changed—their shared looks when they thought no one was watching, how close they stood to each other when they used to be on opposite sides of the room. Their softening personalities, and their refusal to answer any questions. Their stupid little spats in front of everyone that were laced with love and salacious undertones. Everyone knew they were acting—wondering how long they'd been seeing each other. Also, there was the fact that they didn't seemed shocked with the ER pool in which everyone had betted when they would get together. It had been going on for years, and was up to three thousand dollars. Most people suspected Romano betted the most money.

 _"You don't have to save me, Robert." she told him in an elevator one Sunday after finding out that Peter had applied for the Trauma Fellowship which had been her idea._

 _"You're an exceptional surgeon, Elizabeth. I would do anything in my power to have you stay in surgery, even if that means making myself as scarce as possible." he told her, snorting and looking at the floor. He really would, and he'd pretend that he was okay with it when it was destroying him. He'd fake it everyday if he had to for her. He loved her that much._

 _He told her that on a day long ago, when he knew he probably had no chance in hell of being with her. But it was true. H loved herm, and wanted to make her happy._

Elizabeth's castle crumbled overnight. His favorite red-head was on a rampage. Elizabeth fumed after confronting Robert about his little secret. He tried to defend himself, but she wouldn't have it. Robert hadn't told her yet about Anspaugh's decision to make Peter the Trauma Fellow because he didn't want to see Elizabeth's heart break over the news. He couldn't stand it because he knew that it was her idea and how bad she wanted it, he wanted to keep her even more. He didn't want to do surgery without her—didn't even want to be up on the Fourth floor if he couldn't see her beautiful face. He'd even offered her a Cardio-Thoracic Fellowship just to keep her. Elizabeth knew he couldn't be serious—Peter was a shoo-in for that too, but Robert reminded her that Peter had thrown his hat in her rice bowl so why shouldn't she do the same to him.

Peter was jealous of Robert's favoritism of her—miffed about Elizabeth's ending of their casual relationship without any sadness as if she was never really in it anyways. Truthfully, she hadn't been, and he seemed like a nice escape from Robert's vile character when she first met him. Her relationship with Peter was an excuse to ignore her feelings for the only man who had made her value her skills. She and Peter always competed over everything—not like her and Robert because they were on the same level, neither had anything to prove to the other. Peter always saw Elizabeth as someone who was trying to steal his glory. Peter even tried to use his son to screw up her career opportunities, and came us with some bullshit excuse about dating a white woman. He found happiness with PA Jeanie Boulet, and they had even moved in together after dating for about six months. Elizabeth was glad for him—they seemed good together, and the curly-haired PA was the only person who could break Peter's shell. It was even thicker than Robert's.

Robert just saw her as a woman who needed a strong man who complimented her personality. She deserved someone who was crazy about her, and someone who would do anything for her, even if that meant walking away from the career he loved to be with her. He pushed hard for her fellowship to be reinstated, pushed for her to get a decent resident, defended her from The Weasel Dale Edson, and eventually wore her down until she accepted the Cardio/Thoracic Fellowship.

Even Lucy Knight had been giving him problems.

Lucy Knight had almost become synonymous with torture. Lucy did exceptionally well in her surgical studies—advancing much quicker than most within a short amount of time. Robert mostly worked with her in his free time, which seemed to start at midnight now that he had more and more to do. Anspaugh rung him out for taking on a new student past the deadline and not notifying him. Robert had to remind the surgeon that he set the surgical schedule as Chief of Staff in his signature-brand of sarcasm, and Anspaugh had some choice words for the gifted surgeon.

Peter Benton refused to work with her, complaining about his need to focus on his newly appointed Trauma Fellowship and Reese. His jackass side was really pissing off Rocket Romano. Peter was a damned good surgeon, but he had changed in the last few months, and he suspected that the tall surgeon had noticed the shift between him and Elizabeth, and was less than happy with it. Peter thought that Romano was a megalomaniac. Rocket was done looking out for David Morgenstern's prodigy. He had his own problems.

Robert sighed as he dried his hands. Elizabeth hadn't appreciated being kept in the dark about Lucy or the increasing workload. She told Robert to stop being such a prick, and stormed off, slamming the door of his office several hours earlier. Elizabeth punished him for his transgressions by telling him that he was on his own for surgery today.

The door opened, and Robert wondered for a minute if it was his angel, but his face fell when he saw it was only Shirley. They'd annoyed each other at first, but over time, they'd become acquaintances, and she had just learned to accept Robert's snark. It was a part of him, and she knew that he must have some complexities underneath. You couldn't have his skills and be nothing but a hollow shell of a person. She'd seen a bit of his heart when Romano had stormed in the operating room last Christmas drunk and angry, yelling at Peter and asking him if he was holding Elizabeth hostage, how he loved his Bouvier Gretel and was adamant about doing her surgery himself.

Shirley helped him suit up, noticing the tired look on his face. Shirley kept quiet, knowing how much Robert hated pity—he hated it more than he hated anything else. She knew of his insane crush on Dr. Corday, and often teased him about it, but he didn't seem to mind. Rocket was normally loud during surgery, talking up a storm over the classical music he listened to during surgery, but he was uncommonly quiet today, and Shirley hated it. He wasn't himself today, and she wondered if something had happened with Elizabeth.

He began the surgery, noting the time. He was doing a Whipple. It would be a long six hours.

Surgery done. Patient stable in SICU. Robert's checked the board and saw that Elizabeth was still in surgery with Anspaugh. It was time he got out of the dog-house. He would fix everything like he fixed it everyday.

Walking to the Lounge, he threw on his coat, gathered his stuff and headed out to his Jaguar, a plan forming in his head.

—

Elizabeth stumbled through her front door, bleary eyed, not noticing the presents that awaited her. She was tired—yelling at Robert and avoiding him was exhausting. Rubbing her tired eyes, she stretched her hands above her head, and threw her stuff on the table. She headed for the bathroom—a bubble bath always made her feel better, and she needed to unwind.

Bath over. Unwinding complete. She was dressed in an over-sized shirt and sweat pants. She sipped her cup of tea, thinking about the brush with death she had almost suffered forty-five minutes ago when she tripped over the stuff on her doorstep.

Elizabeth jumped off the couch, suddenly wide awake. Her eyebrows almost flew off her head and she held her hair in place with a pink toothbrush. Curiousity bubbled inside her, and she flung open the door, noticing the objects.

A note. A single red rose. A small rectangular box.

His perfect handwriting scrawled on paper. The rose smelled like him—his alluring cologne sprayed on it and the paper. She sniffed both the items, relishing the smell she missed today. She missed the cute way he pouted when he didn't get his way, and he damn did he look adorable in his scrub cap with rockets on it. She loved watching him scrub when he wasn't looking—noticing the way his scrubs fell over his muscular arms, and she remembered she almost passed out the first time she'd seen it. He was so fine, and she ignored the quivering in her legs and heart every time he looked at her, and pretended that she found him loathsome.

 _My Lizzie,_

 _I can only plead insanity for my behavior. I hope you'll forgive me for not wanting to hurt you. I would do anything to see you smile. I love you so much that it scares me to death. You're right. Didn't think i could admit that, did you? I know you're scowling right now. I acted like an ass. I missed you today, and i suffered through a lonely Whipple without my A-team. I hate Dancing With My Hands Tied._

 _You're sort of cute when you're angry._

 _—Your Robert_

She knew how lucky she was having a man who worshiped the ground she walked on. She had never had that, and she smiled at the note. She rolled her eyes as she read it, and felt the anger fading. Robert really knew how to smooth things over, and he remembered how much she valued effort in a relationship. Robert always tried even if he was way off—he always made time for her even when he'd been up for 36 straight hours and was in desperate need of a shower and sleep. He always put her first, and it was sexy. Elizabeth returned his feelings, loving him unconditionally, seeing him when he felt invisible, seeing him when the luster of his career made him feel about five inches tall. She understood him when everyone else wouldn't take the time to. She never gave up on him, and he never gave up on her.

She laughed at his admission of guilt, and understood that he apologized in his own way. Rocket always apologized in grandiose ways, and Elizabeth loved when he would admit his shortcomings because he would reveal more and more of his heart.

Robert built a fire to keep her warm on her worst days. He protected her from all the jokers when they took swings at her. He loved her like she was brand new. All her worries, doubts, and fears faded when she looked at him. Even though they'd only been dating for a month, Elizabeth felt that they been dating ever since that fateful day in England. She would always run to him when she needed someone—and he was always there even when he shouldn't have been. He always told her the brutal truth, always being her friend when she would use him, and never said a word. Always hiding his feelings for her because he didn't want to hurt her. He was all she wanted, all she needed. Elizabeth promised herself to tell him the next time she saw him that his never hurt her.

Sighing in content, she set down the letter, and picked up the box. Her hands shook, but she opened it.

A beautiful silver locket smiled up at her. It was adorned with Robert Romano's initials and both of their birthstones—Aquamarine for Elizabeth and Garnet for Robert. She opened the locket, and snorted. Inside on the right side was the picture they'd snapped together that day in the OR over Kenny's body. The left side was engraved with Elizabeth's favorite stanza of poetry. A large smile plastered her face. She was reading a book of poetry in the lounge once, and hadn't realized Robert had come in and been listening.

When she put it around her neck, she looked in the mirror, admiring the way it fit near her heart as if it was meant to be there all long. Robert really did think of everything.

She took a sip of her cold tea, almost spitting out the gross liquid. She warmed it up because it was better when it wasn't an iceberg.

Elizabeth was lost in her dreams when she heard a voice outside her door. Robert. She hid on the other side, listening as his voice tumbled under the door. Music filled her ears, and she gasped.

Opening the door, she discovered the love of her life standing there, singing. Robert strummed the guitar as he smirked at her, his eyes focused ion the locket, his knees knocking together. _"Is it okay if I call you mine? Just for a time.._

 _And I will be just fine._ He continued to serenade and she allowed him inside. He entered her apartment, sitting across from her as she sat down on the couch.

 _If I know that you know that I'm wanting_  
 _Needing your love_

 _If I ask of you is it all right_  
 _If I ask you to hold me tight_

She watched him dreamily as she folded her legs under herself. This is all a dream. It has to be.

 _Through a cold dark night_

 _Cause there may be a cloudy day in sight_  
 _And I need to let you know that I might_  
 _Be needing your love_

 _And what I'm trying to say isn't really new_  
 _It's just the things that happen to me_  
 _When I'm reminded of you_

 _Like when I hear your name_  
 _Or see a place that you've been_  
 _Or see a picture of your grin_  
 _Or pass a house that you've been in_

 _One time or another_

 _It sets off something in me I can't explain_  
 _And I can't wait to see you again_

 _Oh, babe, I love your love_

 _And what I'm trying to say isn't really new_

 _It's just the things that happen to me_  
 _When I'm reminded of you_

"I see you got my present." Robert said a few minutes after he finished the song. Tapping his thighs, he waited.

She nodded, kissing him gently. "I forgive you."

"Good. Hell hath no fury like Lizzie Corday scorned." he laughed, returning the kiss, lingering on her lips, touching her cheek with a strong yet soft hand.

"You better believe it." she snorted. She touched the locket. "It's beautiful, Robert."

"Well, I figured it was about time that the world knew you were pining after me. Why do you think i wrote you a song." He clucked his tongue, his eyes full of whimsy.

"What? You wrote that for me?" her eyes brimmed with tears, his gift even more perfect. He poured his heart out to her, and disbelief held her tightly

He nodded. "I told you i wanted to be a musician. I wrote that after i got back to my hotel the day i met you in England. I'm sure your neighbors enjoyed it."

"Robert!"

"What, I've had lots of free time," he raised his eyebrows. "The whole unfrequented love thing. You should wear that everyday because you look marvelous." he pointed to the present just below her perfect hair.

She shook her head, and she bit her lip, nervous. "People will notice."

"So. Let them. Let them call it what they want to." he waved off her doubt, ready to take their secret relationship public, partially to rub it in Benton's face, and partially because he didn't know if he could keep the secret a any longer.

"Robert, we can't. What about your career?" she asked him, wanting his reassurance.

"I've told you as hundred times i'd give that up for you."

"I don't want you to." She crossed her arms, her face reddening at his stubbornness. She didn't want him out of surgery, not because of her. She wouldn't allow him to throw away what he'd spent his whole life building.

"I figured out a way to get around policy." he smiled mischievously, moving beside her on the couch.

"How? I'm a Resident and you're Chief of Surgery and Staff." she wanted to tell the whole world, but feared this would backfire for both of them. They both had so much to lose.

"Ahh. See. That's part of my brilliance. I need an Associate Chief of Surgery who also performs surgery." He looked her up and down until she got what he was saying.

"Are you suggesting that i promote myself?"

"Yes. This whole Residency thing is really a formality. It's not like people don't suspect were in a relationship anyways. This just makes it easier for us because you won't work for me, but we'll work together. You get the power, the office, the glory." He laughed softly. "And we won't have to keep _us_ a secret. I don't think i can anymore." he admitted, taking her left hand, dreaming about the day when another piece of jewelry adorned her finger.

"Me either. Okay, i'll do it." He kissed her forehead, and she smiled at him.

"I'll see you in surgery tomorrow then, Dr, Corday?" he asked. Elizabeth knew he was asking if she would be ready to tell people tomorrow, and she gave in, knowing at some point it would come out. She was excited about her promotion, confident that he gave it to her because she actually earned it and not just to cover their asses.

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to show you up." She laughed, wondering how tomorrow would go when they revealed their secret. She thought about who would the ER Pool. Probably Jerry.

"Be careful what you ask for, Lizzie." He tickled her and she squealed, trying to get away.

Robert was out of the dog-house.


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning of Forever

**AN: This chapter has been updated to fix atrocious spelling errors. How silly of me. Anyways, happy reading :)**

Elizabeth drummed her fingers on the ledge of the window as she sat in the passenger seat of Robert's Jag. She was nervous about today, but tried to be strong for the man beside her. Her mind raced, and Robert occasionally glanced at her and then back at the road.

Her stomach twisted into an irreversible knot, and she bit her lip. Robert noticed her distress, and took her hand, giving it a squeeze as they continued on to County.

"Elizabeth, I know you're scared," he read her mind, and she she huffed. How the hell was he always able to know what she was thinking? Was it always that obvious?

"I'm mortified. This was you idea, you wanker." she told him, her voice sharp and biting, but soft and joking. Robert didn't take it personally—insults were her way of processing the events of her life. He laughed, noticing the way her lips curved into a smile as she called him the "endearing" nickname.

"Yes, it was, and it'll be fine. I've got your back." he smiled at her, and her raced for a different reason. Something stirred inside her, but she pushed it deep in her chest. Elizabeth focused on the texture of his hand, sighing when the pulled into his parking spot at County.

"You get one now. That one over there." he pointed to a spot over his shoulder, shutting off the car.

"You know the way to my heart, Robert." she laughed, her fear gone for a few minutes.

His brown eyes shimmered as he exited the car and walked over to open the door for her. "You're damn right, Lizzie. I can't think of a better man for the job."

"Hmmm, I think I might be able to," she looked him up and down, courage suddenly filler her tall frame as she noticed that he wasn't the least bit scared. Maybe not on the outside, but he was nervous wreck inside.

"Watch it or I might just have to rescind last night's offer." he clicked his tongue as she got out the car. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, wearing a deep green sweater with a black skirt. She wore her white lab coat—thanking the Heaven's above that she was no longer regulated to the short coat and the scut.

The wind blew her unruly hair into her face, and Robert pushed it behind her ear, kissing her deeply as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Elizabeth leaned into the kiss, moving closer to her Superman as they leaned against the side of the car. She wrapped an arm around his waist, playing with his suspenders with the other hand.

"Why is it that you always know how to make me feel better?" she asked when they both reluctantly pulled away, coming up for air.

"It's my job, Princess." his voice was smooth as he tried out the new pet name. Elizabeth's eyes flashed like a thousand diamonds as she took his hand, and Robert hard to keep from falling over.

"Well, then, Knight in Shining Armor, shall we get this over with?" Courage climbed up from her toes and took over her entire body. Robert laughed and nodded, checking his gold Rolex watch for the time, wearing a pair of brown slacks and a matching shirt, emphasizing the color of his eyes. He completed the look with a gold tie, and his white lab coat.

Robert had official Chief of Staff duties to attend to today, and Elizabeth had a change of clothes in her locker for her upcoming surgeries, of which were only three that were simple and quick—they were Trauma cases, and she knew he slipped them to her because of her desire to still do Trauma Surgery as well as Cardio/Thoracic. She knew Robert gave them to get on her good-side again, and she was thankful for a light workload today.

They entered County, walking to the elevator, hands clasped the whole way.

—

Robert zoned out as the meeting drug on forever. This was the third one today, and he had only been here four hours. Finally, the rest of the committee agreed on next year's budget, and everyone went through the motions. They shook hands, commenting on a good meeting, and Robert got the hell out as fast as he could.

Anspaugh caught him at the end of the hallway. "Did that go on forever or was it just me?"

"I zoned out about halfway through," the red-haired told the older surgeon as they walked the Surgical Floor together. Donald nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"God that was mind-numbing. I don't miss that part of the job. Is Edson's review committee meeting still at 1?" Anspaugh asked as they checked on the patients in recovery.

"Yes. That one should be interesting." Robert smiled as Elizabeth pushed a gurney into recovery. She returned a smile, and Rocket fought the urge to kiss her in front of everyone. She still wore her skirt, and Robert fought off his desire for the love of his life. He couldn't deny it any longer. Elizabeth Corday was the love of his fucking life, and soon the whole world would know. Only a few more hours.

—

The meeting to determine the status of Dale Edson being able to practice medicine was a much quicker one.

Rocket wanted him out as soon as Lizzie had brought him the case, but he knew it took time to build an investigation. He hadn't been allowed to do surgery, and Romano had personally wiped the arrogant smile off his face when he told Edson he was only allowed to do Scut.

It only took the committee twenty-two minutes to decide that Edson's license should be revoked, and they signed the proper paperwork, and would sent it to the state licensing board within the next few days.

Rocket smiled, victorious. Edson's career was over. Foul-git. He stood from the table, and set off to find his beloved, eager to tell her the good news.

—

Elizabeth's day couldn't get any worse. She was on call for the ER even though Benton was responsible for that because he had some last minute thing with Reese.

One of her follow-ups expired in SICU. She walked down the stairs to the ER for her latest consult, and her hands began to sweat.

She asked Jerry about the consult, and he told her where it was, never once looking at her.

Elizabeth set off, checked out the patient, determined him stable, and drug herself back to the desk, waiting for the next victim.

It felt like her march to the gallows as she reached the desk. Nobody said a word to her, not even Mark and they'd been friendly since her first day at County.

The Nurses ignored her, and she clutched the pen in her hand tighter until she thought she would snap it in half. She'd already sacrificed herself as a martyr, and it'd been long enough. She understood why they were upset, but it'd be over a month.

"Okay, who died?" Susan broke the thick silence as she looked around. She took a sip of her coffee, and glanced at Elizabeth. It was her first shift back at County and it would definitely going to be interesting.

"Apparently, they're still mad at me because of what happened with Lucy." she told the woman with dirty-blonde hair, whispering so that none of the others could hear.

"What happened with Lucy?" Susan picked out the cases she wanted, scribbling something on a piece of paper and handing it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled meekly at the gesture. It was her phone number.

"In case you ever want to talk." Susan didn't understand the tension, but she liked Elizabeth and respected her judgement.

"Dr. Corday refused to save Lucy." Malucci quipped to Susan as he chased after a paramedic.

"For the love of Surgery! I've been burned at the stake enough for that—I've paid my penance so get over it already!" Susan stood with Elizabeth in solidarity.

"Would you have let her die if Dr. Romano hadn't been there?" Malucci had returned, his voice full of bitterness. He'd asked the question nobody dared to ask.

"She was dead. I did everything i could!" She threw down the chart and the pen, suddenly wanting to throw up.

"Dr. Corday, it's not true is it?" the soft voice asked in shock. Her blue eyes pierced Elizabeth and she felt the blood pouring from her body.

"It's true. I'm so sorry, Lucy. Go ahead, stone me like everyone else." she spat at the young student, hurt and broken because all of her friends had turned on her.

Tears ran down Lucy's face, and John Carter held her tightly, balling his fists in anger. Romano had failed to mention that little detail.

Lucy wiped her face, and took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at you, Dr. Corday." she told her, remembering how it'd been Elizabeth waiting by her beside when she woke up, not any of the others. Even Dr. Romano had been there, and they were both on shift just like everyone else.

Lucy knew she wouldn't have just given up unless she was sure there was no chance of being brought back. Robert told her one day a few weeks ago that Elizabeth had taken the whole thing the hardest—crying on the fourth floor after any encounter with her blonde friend, waking up from nightmares of being unsuccessful. Elizabeth felt personally responsible for the survival of the med student. Lucy felt for her friend—it couldn't be easy to have everyone against you because of a situation they couldn't possibly understand.

"How can you not be mad, Luce?" Carter asked, trying to recover from the blow to his heart.

"Nobody else was there. Elizabeth promised she'd get me through it, and she did. I was scared to death of dying, and I probably would've called it too if I was her. " Lucy smiled gently at Elizabeth, and the red-head shook. One pair of blue eyes held regret, one held forgiveness.

Susan held her mouth open at the warpath in front of her. She placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder for support as a a few tears slide from her eyes. Lucy moved to stand with Dr. Corday, leaving the three woman against the rest of their friends.

"I don't understand why i'm the one to blame. I didn't stab them."

"No, but you certainly didn't do anything to help her." Malucci took a step towards her, clenching his teeth.

"Malucci, that's a bit harsh, don't you think. I'm sure Elizabeth did what she could." Susan defended the curly-haired beauty, and Elizabeth was grateful for the life-raft in the middle of the storm.

"You weren't the one who had to check a pulse." Malucci seemed broken, revealing a bit of his feelings about Lucy.

"And you weren't there when i woke up, Dave. None of you were." Lucy glared at doctor-cowboy.

"I had to finish my shift."

"So did she. Hell, even Dr. Romano was there when i woke up."

Elizabeth wasn't afraid of him. "You weren't the one who did a nine hour surgery and waited for her to wake up in recovery only to have to open her up again and spend another two hours trying to save her, Malucci."

"I never asked for you to do the surgery anyways."

"Any body else and she'd be dead, and you know it!"

"I hate you, Dr. Corday," he spat in her direction.

"If you know what's good for you, Malucci, you'll shut the hell up this instant!" Rocket's voice thundered down the hallway. He could hear the argument from the stairs and he wasn't having it. Today was supposed to be a day for celebration. Robert knew that things were different ever since Elizabeth had her meltdown, but this was utterly ridiculous. She paid more than enough already.

Robert made it to Elizabeth's side in record time. Everyone glared at each other.

"Alright. Enough! All of you, staff meeting in ten minutes!" he pulled his love into the Lounge.

Elizabeth's lip quivered and she couldn't hold back the tears as they fell onto his shirt. He held her tightly, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ears.

"I'm sorry for all the damned crying, Robert." she sighed, exasperated that she'd been reduced to one of those weepy women who cry at the drop of a hat.

"Don't be, beloved. Malucci's an asshat." Robert's heart was scattered in pieces on the floor. He couldn't stand to see her cry, and not be able to fix it.

Elizabeth giggled, and pulled her rock even closer. He held her until she hiccuped. He walked over to the sink and handed her a cup of water, and she gulped it down quickly.

The door opened and the whole ER Staff staggered in. They picked their seats as Elizabeth and Robert stood on the opposite side of the Lounge.

"What is this about, Dr. Romano?" Jerry asked.

Rocket slammed his hand on the table, and several people jumped. "I will not allow any of you to treat Elizabeth the way you have, anymore. She and I are together so if you hurt her, you hurt me. And i won't put up with it."

Everyone was shocked—not at the fact that they were a couple, but at the sudden cat was out of the bag now, and while it wasn't in a way either of them wanted, the pair didn't seem to mind. It'd rolled off the Chief of Staff's lips as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and Elizabeth was grateful for his courage.

"So, what do you propose as a solution?" she sat at the table, not once flinching at Rocket's rampage.

"Interesting question, Dr. Lewis." he paced. "I think it only fair to force all of you to relieve the horror of that night."

Chatter sprung up as people sat in disbelief. They wanted to know why they called him Rocket because of his legendary temper.

"First things first. I am ordering each one of you to mandatory counseling, which includes the two of us as well." he pointed to the Elizabeth, who was slumped over, clutching her broken self for dear life, desperately trying to glue it back together.

"That's not fair." Malucci cursed.

"Life's not fair, you obtuse block of idiocy!" Robert's eyes grew dark as he stared down Malucci until he backed down. Lucy giggled at his clever insult, remembering how talking about things helped from her Psych rotation. Carter held Lucy's hand as he sat beside her at the table, struggling to keep his emotions from his face.

Dr. Greene and Dr. Weaver stood against the wall, hating Robert's solution, but they didn't have a better one. The tension had been affecting work performance and that was not good for the patients.

"Second. You all seem to be hell-bent on finding fault with Elizabeth so i decided to make you watch the video of both surgeries."

Everyone gulped, including Elizabeth, and she sat down, her head pounding. "Robert, please..."

"No. This is their fault. Third, you will hold a conference to discuss other medical treatments and whether or not they would've saved Miss Knight, since you all believe you could've done it better. You are to write up a planned strategy of treatment, and we'll see which one could theoretically work. Then we'll go to the morgue and you will be forced to save your cadaver using the methods you have come up with. Or."

"Or?" Susan asked, not wanting to do this work, but also kind of up for the challenge.

"Or you all watch this and get counseling, and we forget we ever had this little chat. Malucci, you will apologize to Elizabeth and stay the hell out of my face or you won't work here anymore; Miss Knight, you'll be assigned to Elizabeth. She's your Resident. Whatever she tells you to do, you do."

Everyone took a deep breath as Robert turned on the TV and started the video.

—

After the hellacious afternoon, everything went back to normal as people chatted about Romano's previous admission. Lucy Knight would be one rich woman after winning the ER pool.

Robert and Elizabeth celebrated with everyone else at the desk before planting a sloppy wet kiss on her lips. Everyone cheered as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. Robert ran a hand through her hair, and sighed, knowing the real world awaited him upstairs.

He parted with his angel as he whispered the promise of milkshakes after work, and she giggled, nodding. Elizabeth's eyes watched him go, desperately wanting to be in his arms forever.

It'd be a long while in the ER for consults, but the thought of seeing his face in four hours made her smile. She set off to make Robert's offer come true.


	9. Chapter 9: Graduations and Surprises

Lucy stood at the computer, searching through several Journals for cases for her upcoming Lit review. Lit Review met three times a week, and was required of anyone studying the art of anyone cutting up people. Lucy loved research, and had perfected her notes for the study group so well that the others were envious.

Elizabeth appreciated her hard work and effort at such a task—most didn't care, and the curly-haired surgeon knew how important the group was. She was the leader of the small session, but even she needed to prepare for the larger session helmed by Robert.

Lucy played with her stethoscope around her neck, and read until her eyes glazed over. She pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her sleepy eyes. The fourth floor was surprisingly empty today, but she was hiding in an unused corner so she could prepare. Lucy checked to see if the coast was clear. She popped some Ritalin, and took a sip of water, writing down a few important points.

"I figured you wanted some more of this," the gentle voice startled her, but Lucy only jumped slightly.

"Thanks, Dr. Corday." she smiled sweetly as she took the cup from her outstretched hand.

"Seriously, you can call me Elizabeth. We are friends, aren't we?" Elizabeth looked the blonde over, waiting for her answer as she took a sip of her coffee and stuffed her free hand into her scrub pocket.

"Of course we are, Elizabeth." Lucy nodded, any animosity had faded over the last month as Elizabeth had taken her under her wing, and pushed her to be better.

"Good. I had hoped you felt the same as i did," she paused for a minute, lost in her thoughts. She pushed them, aside,"preparing for Rocket's Lit Review?" she giggled, recalling the many nights she'd done the same thing a few years ago.

"Yes, and i'm not having any luck." Lucy sighed as she explained the problem.

"Situs-Inverses. Yes, that's very rare. We operated on a boy about a year or so ago. I'll have Nicole in records get you the file." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at the screen, squinting at the tiny print.

"Thank you so much!" she clicked on another journal and gasped.

"What?" Elizabeth set down her cup, intrigued.

"Your Hemo-Aid Paper you wrote with Dr. Romano. "

"So, what about it?"

"I found it."

"What?" Elizabeth focused until the words became clear in her eyes. She worked hard on that, and she knew that he would publish it, but had never seen it. Her heart raced with excitement, and she smirked, figuring Robert would put his name first. He was after all, the brains behind said study, and Elizabeth wouldn't have been that upset about it.

"Yeah, and you're listed first." Lucy pointed to the type, showing the experienced surgeon the evidence. "See."

"Well, i'll be damned." They both laughed an exchanged a look. Once again, Robert had proved that he admired her—loved her and showed it in his way.

"His other's are listed here too," she scanned the database, overwhelmed at the amount of publications he had. She had a secret. She'd been searching for his research anyways.

She took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, did you know that Dr. Romano gratuated from Columbia in 1975?"

Elizabeth shook her head and let the information sink in.

"He was valedictorian, and everything." Lucy jotted down a few more notes.

"Really? He never mentioned that. How did you get him to tell you?" she was curious, and Elizabeth made a note to ask him about it tonight at dinner.

"I didn't exactly. An ad for the Class Reunion of 1975 popped up, and i was curious. I searched the yearbook, and his named popped up, so i reached out to some of his classmates. No one knew who i was talking about." Lucy's face fell, painted with sadness. She had grown to admire the surgeon, come to love him like the father she had never had, and she couldn't understand how no one could remember him.

Elizabeth gave a proud grin at her resourcefulness, but her insides were a mess. She knew that no one had come to his graduation, but she never expected Robert's admission of having no friends to sting as much as it did in this moment.

"Robert told me that i am the only friend he's ever had, and he told me that no one came to see him graduate." Elizabeth so desperately wanted to find her beloved and hold him for a long while. "Speaking of graduation, don't you soon?"

"Next week." Lucy studied the mischievous look on the red-headed surgeon's face. "What are you up to?"

Elizabeth leaned in, informing the young woman of her plan. Lucy smiled and set to work, determined to make everything perfect. Elizabeth set off to find him.

—

"What do we have?" Mark asked Dr. Lewis as he entered the room, ready to work.

"11 year old male. Multiple gun-shots everywhere. Bp 90 over 50. Pulse ox. 85." Dr. Lewis listened to his chest. "Tension phnuemo. Get me a chest-tube tray."

Dr. Greene helped her stabilize the patient until surgery arrived.

Dr. Benton rushed in because he was responsible for all Trauma cases in the ER. "Okay people, what have we—" he stopped mid-sentence, looking at the gurney in disbelief. No! it couldn't be. "Jessie?" he whispered, and only Mark heard.

"It's his nephew." he sighed, and Susan looked horrified.

Haleh ran to the phone and called for another surgeon. Peter hadn't moved.

"Peter, we need to hurry."

"Right. Intubate and prep for a mid-line incision." Blood covered the front of his scrubs. Mark helped as best as he could, but he wasn't really equipped for this.

"He's oozing everywhere," Mark sighed, tying off everything he could, but blood poured from everywhere.

Peter began to cry, pleading with his nephew no to give up. "Come on Jessie. Don;t you do this, man."

"Well, then we better get to work." Robert's gentle voice came from behind the tall surgeon, and Peter wiped his eyes.

Dr. Romano had already gowned and gloved as he approached the intubated boy. He held onto his sarcastic remark because he didn't feel like getting punched by Benton.

"Hang three more units. Bovie, Metz, and i need every Lap Pad you've got. Peter, it's kind of hard to do the Pringle Manuever by yourself," he joked lightly as Haleh handed him the instruments, moving the table closer to him.

Peter snapped out of his misery, and he put on fresh gloves. "Run the FFP. Hang some packed cells. Watch the Thorasel. Three-o-prolene." He cauterized Robert's side of the liver so he could finish the Pringle Manuever.

As Robert finished, Benton resowed everything he could, his hands shaking so bad he didn't think he could sow in a straight line. The short surgeon noticed his falterings, and made an executive decision. "Peter step back. You're causing more harm than good right now. "

"No! I'm fine." he argued, still shaking.

"You've spent five minutes over-sowing the same spot. Peter, step back." His voice held more authority, but dripped with concern.

Peter knew he was right, and threw down the needle, storming out of the room as he flung off his gloves.

"Okay, can any of you sow quickly and straight?" Robert looked up at the Two Attending's and they nodded.

"Good. Glad to know our tax-payer dollars weren't wasted on the two of you for your med school loans. Dr. Lewis, what's the proper procedure for fixing an abdominal laceration?"

"Pack it off with lap pads and use mono-filament sutures." she responded as she picked up the needle.

"Excellent! Congrats, you get to do it." he responded a little flirtatiously as Lewis rolled her eyes and set to work.

"Greene, do you know how to do braided sutures?" Mark nodded his head.

"Good you take the lung. With any luck Jessie here will make a full recovery. How are his stats?"

"Stable for now." Haleh told him.

"Spin another Crit, check another BP, and a Pulse Ox. Five passes should be enough." he told Lewis who did what he asked. Robert moved onto the spleen, checking the time, and cursing. He turned into Rocket—the fastest hands in the Midwest— he picked up the pace. He looked over Greene's handiwork, and nodded. Suddenly, the machines went crazy. Greene yelped as Jessie's heart sprayed him with blood.

"Give me a pressure dressing." Lewis told Haleh, and threw it over Jessie's bleeding heart.

It soaked through in two seconds.

"Damn it, where is this blood coming from?" she asked. "Did you nick the aorta?"

"No. I wasn't any where near it. " Greene told her, annoyance growing in his voice.

"Open another chest tube tray. Pericardiocentesis needle." Greene slammed the needle into his heart, and aspirated a large pool of blood.

"Bullet must have fragmented and shredded his left ventricle." Lewis told him as she inserted the other chest tube. Blood poured at her feet. The patient arrested. "Lost the pulse. Crash cart." Malik pushed the machine over, and charged it.

"Hang two more units, and another five of packed cells." Robert told Malik who did what he was asked.

"Charge to 200. Clear." Lewis placed the paddles to his chest and shocked him back to life.

The flat line on the montor changed to peaks and waves. "Sinus. We've gotta find out where this blood is coming from." Dr. Greene breathed a sigh of relief.

"We could try dialysis tubing. Create an artificial value until we can transport him," they conversed as the patient lost precious time. They had no real experience with creating fake vessels out of random scraps of medical supplies.

"Don't bother. Call the OR, tell them we're coming up. Have two more surgeons standing by. Malik, Haleh you're with me." Dr. Romano climbed on top of Jessie., sitting on his his chest as he plugged the shredded vessel with his finger. He had stopped the bleeding. Haleh grabbed the drug box, and Malik bagged the patient continuously.

The Trauma room was covered in discarded gowns, gloves, and instruments, all covered with blood. Mark Greene and Susan Lewis took their gloves off and threw them on the floor, looking at the victim being wheeled out of the room.

Several people pushed the gurney down the hall towards the elevator, people looking on in shock at the surgeon on top of the patient. Benton and his sister held their breaths and Robert looked at Peter, giving him a knowing glance.

Jackie, Peter's sister, screamed and Benton held her close, reassuring her that Jessie was still alive and that Dr. Romano would do everything he could to save him.

"Alright, people, don't jostle the gurney or we'll have an even bigger mess." They made it into the elevator. Malik pushed the button with his free hand and the doors closed. Robert was covered in blood, but he was hell-bent on saving him. Jessie wouldn't die—no today. Not on his watch.

Dr. Anspaugh waited for him as the elevator doors opened. Dr. Dubenko stood beside the the seasoned surgeon, eager to start his first shift at County. "Well, it seems like you've had an interesting day, Robert. Where's Peter?"

"He can't scrub in on this one." Robert told him as they all wheeled down the hall to the Pre-Op room.

"Why the hell not? He's the Trauma fellow, right? Shouldn't he be operating?"

"I made him sit this one out."

"Robert—"

"The boy is his nephew, Donald." he replied, a bit sharper than he meant to.

Anspaugh's face fell. "Oh, good call. Come on Dubenko. Robert scrub in."

"I'm kind of controlling the bleeding here. I can't exactly let go." he laughed slightly, and the other surgeons scrubbed in as Robert remained where he was.

Robert and Jessie waited in OR 1 as Anspaugh and Dubenko prepped.

"You're gonna be just fine," he promised the unconscious boy, hos voice full of love and concern. He knew that it was a terrible idea to make that promise, but he was determined to carry it through.

Donald and Lucien entered the room, and everyone set to work. Robert operated on Jessie's shredded heart vessel while his hand was still holding it shut. It was a remarkable feat, and Shirley took pictures of the surgeon doing surgery without seeing what he was doing. This was one for the record books, and Journals. It was the easiest way to repair the damage, and he was perfect at it, releasing his finger slowly. The fully repaired vessel did the job it was supposed to, and no blood erupted onto Robert.

He jumped off the patient and ran to scrub. Several minutes later, he joined Dubenko and Anspaugh on the floor, standing by Shirley who helped him put on his gown and cap.

"Hell of a feat, Robert." Anspaugh complimented him and he smiled, checking Jessie's vitals and grabbing the suction device.

"You're Pringle Maneuver is superb," Dubenko commented as he cut and stitched.

"Fastest Hands in the Midwest. Rocket Romano. I don;t think we've met yet." He greeted the surgeon standing next to him.

"Lucien Dubenko. Surgical Attending. I just transferred here from UCLA." He responded, working on the mesanteric artery.

"Robert is one of the best we've ever had here. You'd be wise to listen when he talks." Donald worked on the left side of the table, glancing up at the two men from his surgical mask. Dubenko nodded.

"Who did these mono-filaments?" he asked while examining the kidney and abdomen.

"Susan Lewis. I needed all the extra hands i could get." Robert chuckled, picking up the needle driver. "Greene did the braided ones with a chainsaw."

"Well, they'll hold. How many units did he have downstairs?"

"Ten I think. I hung another three when i got there."

They continued to work. Silence slipped over the room.

—

The surgery was over. Anspaugh and Dubenko conversed while Robert wheeled Jessie down the hall to recovery.

Shirley watched him for a minute, smiling at the stoic surgeon's gentle concern for the young man laying on the gurney.

Robert checked for post-op bleeding, jotting down a few notes on his chart. Placing the clipboard at the foot of his bed, he grabbed a bowl of water and a few rags, and sat beside the patient. Jessie was still under the anesthesia, and he was still intubated.

Dr. Romano sighed, examining Jessie's face for any sign of distress, but the young man looked eerily peaceful—as if he were simply in the middle of the most wonderful dream. The Chief of Staff's heart was in his throat as he rung out the excess water from the rag, and began to rid the young angel of the dried blood that covered his body. Poor kid. Robert's brown eyes were like glass as he rubbed a hand over Jessie's head, hoping that he realized that his loved ones were very worried about him. "You did so good. I promised you would come through this. I better get your mom and uncle." he whispered as he stood.

Robert looked back at him one last time, and walked out of the room to find the two other surgeons so that they could find Peter.

—

Peter paced in the ER. Jackie bit her fingernails as she watched her brother, worry creeping deep into her bones. Chairs was crowded, and the tall surgeon had changed into fresh scrubs, hastily returning in case there was news about his beloved nephew. Worst- case scenarios plated through his mind, but he tried to keep them from his face. Peter knew the odds, but Jackie didn't need "Surgeon Peter," she just needed "Peter" right now.

"What is taking them so long?" he spat as he continued to pace.

The elevator dinged. Three men stepped off, the same stance. The same faces. Typical surgeon look.

"Peter." Anspaugh greeted him gently.

"Dr. Anspaugh." he nodded back, anxious to get this over with.

"Sit down." The older man's eyes were full of sleep, but nothing else.

"How is he?" Peter badgered as he managed to find a seat next to Jackie. She looked at the men, grabbing her brother's hand, and preparing for the worst.

"Robert, Dr. Dubenko, and I operated on your nephew. "

The other surgeon''s kept their emotions in check as Robert looked at the floor, and Dubenko fiddled with his glasses.

"He's recovering now. Surgery was a success, all thanks to my colleagues," Donald pointed to the other gentlemen, lingering on Robert while smiling slightly. "We can especially thank Robert. He repaired Jessie's left ventricle without looking at it and while holding it shut."

Robert blushed at the compliment, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the recognition, the room seemed to be a thousand degrees.

Peter glanced at Dr. Romano, and nodded, unable to say anything. The short surgeon took that as Peter's way of saying thank you—he'd never heard Peter say it in the two years he'd known him.

Jackie wailed in happiness and relief, jumping out of the chair and hugging each one of the surgeons as she mumbled her gratitude. She held onto Dr. Romano a little longer than the rest of them, squeezing him tightly in appreciation. The doctor with the gold stethoscope awkwardly patted her back, startled by affection that he hadn't received in a very very long time. Donald laughed at Robert's discomfort and Dubenko chatted for a bit with Peter.

"Come on, let's take you guys up to see him." Donald said after a few minutes, saving the crimson-faced man.

The two followed the veteran and newbie to the elevator.

Robert walked down the hall, trying to recover.

He closed his eyes, sighing. A pair of lips closed on his, and he knew he must have been dreaming.

"I missed you," the voice whispered against his lips. Warm arms comforted him.

Robert opened his eyes. "I missed you, too."

Elizabeth held him. "I heard about what happened. That was very sweet of you." she smiled dreamily at him.

"I just did my job, Lizzie." he replied, suddenly desiring to be alone with her wrapped in his arms in the safety of his house. "You off, yet?"

"Yep. All done." she smiled against his neck. "You?"

"My shift ended four hours ago." He tried to fight off the yawn, but Elizabeth felt it.

"Come on, let's go. We'll stay in tonight." she took his hand, and he opened his mouth to protest.

"I won't have any of it. You're knackered and I like staying in with you," she raised her eyebrows suggestively. He snorted, his feet unable to move. She pulled him along. "I'll cook, and you can just relax tonight."

"That sounds nice," he sang the last word, lost in his own thoughts as she drug him to his car, and opened the passenger side door. She shoved him inside, ignoring his protests, and shut the door. Walking around to the other side, she got in, started the engine, and sped out of the garage.

Robert was asleep in five minutes, softly snoring beside her as his head drooped. Elizabeth laughed and headed to his house. She'd only stayed there a few times in the last few months, but she was beginning to love it.

When they arrived, Gretel greeted them and she managed to maneuver him up the stairs and into bed. She pulled the covers up, and kissed his forehead, setting off to fix dinner, hopeful that she would soon call this place home. Home was where the heart is, and her heart was deeply, firmly, Robert's. And that's where she was determined to stay.


	10. Chapter 10: Love is the Best Medicine

**AN: I was going to make the whole ceremony and party one chapter, but it really needs to be two so this is part 1. Part 2 featuring the ceremony and the party will be uploaded soon, and exciting things are in the works for my two favorite ER couples. Happy reading :) I love everyone reading this :) your reviews make it all worth it, and once again, i don't own ER, but often wish that i did ;)**

Lucy tossed and turned in the large bed, trying to block the sun light that poured into the room. She groaned, placing the pillow on her face, kicking off the covers. It was too hot in the room, and she wished to collect five more minutes of sleep before the momentous events of the afternoon kept her up all night.

She was graduating today—her short coat replaced with a long one, and M.D. would follow her name now.

John Carter stood in the doorway watching the woman he loved sleep. His eyes were bright, his beard full but neatly trimmed. He wore navy blue pajama pants and an old Northwestern T-shirt. He was madly in love with Lucy—there relationship had been allowed to blossom because she was no longer his student. He smiled, recalling the day he graduated Med school, and what a big step it was towards the career that he loved almost as much as he loved her.

His suit for later hung in the closet, already pressed for her big day. Walking over to her side of the bed, he bent down and removed the pillow from her face, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Lucy stretched and moaned in her sleepy bliss at his cool lips on her burning skin.

"Time to wake up, Luce." he purred as he sat down beside her.

"Mhmmmmm, five more minutes." she pleaded, her eyes still closed as she rolled over onto her back, her beautiful hair fanned messily around her.

"No can do, Luce. We'll both be late for work, and if i let you sleep, you'll miss breakfast." John laughed as he placed soft kisses on her lips, until her eyes opened.

Lucy glanced up at him from the bed, and gave a half-smile as she sighed and sat up. "Why do we have to work today?"

"Didn't you hear about County's doctor initiation ceremony? All students graduating have to work a full shift before their graduation." Lucy rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

"That was such a bad joke, John." she shook her head as she stood up, brushing her bed-head out of her eyes as she rubbed them until she was alert. A pair of thin, holey sweats covered her legs. They were too big and baggy, and drug the ground slightly, but they were her favorite. She'd had them since she started college—her mother bought them for her before she set off to become a doctor. She had a little piece of her mother with her when she wore them, and it helped to dull the ache of missing her. Lucy hand't seen her mother in two years—her mother wanted to attend her graduation but simply didn't have the money too. Lucy understood how hard her mother struggled to raise her as a single parent with no college education.

Lucy relied on scholarships to attend Medical school, and she'd worked hard her entire life to get where she was. The blonde promised her mother she'd call after the ceremony was over, one day last week as she got off the phone with her, and tears ran down both of their faces.

"Why do you think i'm a doctor? I couldn't cut it in comedy clubs." He rolled on the bed with laughter, enjoying the feel of the soft sheets below him for a minute.

The timer on the stove dinged, and he hopped out of the bed. Lucy looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. They had breakfast together every morning since she had moved into his family's spacious mansion—Gamma's chef always knew how to stuff them full of mouth-watering delicacies. Normally, the butler would gather them and lead them into the dining room, but today, Carter insisted on doing the cooking.

His hand found hers, and Lucy smiled at him. He smiled back, and they walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty except for the two standing at the stove. It was odd, but Lucy said nothing as she sat at the bar and admired his thoughtfulness.

His back to her, Carter flipped a few pancakes in the pan he was holding, concentrating on the task in front of him. "I decided to give Steven the morning off." The pancake flopped back into the pan, golden brown on one side.

"That was nice of you," she told him, drumming her fingers on the marble counter top, swinging her legs as she waited. "Can i do anything?"

"Just enjoy today." he replied while taking a few plates out of the cabinet. He smiled, but she couldn't see. He had his own surpirsie for her, and he made a note to call Dr. Romano as soon as they arrived at County.

"Everything's different now, isn't it?" she bit her lip nervously, her heart beating with anticipation.

He set a full-plate of food in front of her. He heard the way her voice quivered when she asked the question. John studied her shaking figure, and walked over to the other side of the counter.

"You are going to be a great surgeon," he told her, his voice full of confidence.

She shook her head. "Everyone's counting on me. What if i let them down? What if i make mistakes?" her blue eyes, normally pools of light, held a certain darkness that was uncharacteristic of the woman John Carter loved, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the upcoming ceremony, missing her mom, and spending too much time on the fourth floor.

"You will make plenty of mistakes, Luce. We all have. You'll never learn otherwise. Nobody expects you to be perfect." he rubbed her hand with his thumb, relishing in the feel of her soft skin.

"What if i kill somebody?" her eyes went wide, and she sighed, picking up the fork with her free hand.

"Occupational hazard. You can't save them all. As long as you give every patient your very best effort, then that's all anybody can ask for." He moved to sit beside her, holding her hand for a few more seconds until she nodded, satisifed with his answer.

John picked up his fork, and took a bite. "I'm your biggest fan. I'll always be here."

"Me too. Sorry about spoiling breakfast." she looked at the food in front of her, picking at it. She hated the fact that her self-doubt always crept in at the worst times.

"You didn't. Besides, it's normal to have doubts. I had them when I first started, and still get them occasionally. If you don't, then there's something wrong with you. And yes, I'm sure that even Dr. Romano gets them, sometimes." The image of the confident surgeon doubting himself made the bearded ER doctor snort. It wasn't everyday that the Chief of Staff made him laugh, but he didn't have the heart to tell Lucy that he'd probably made that last bit up. Dr. Romano never had doubts, did he?

Lucy laughed. He was right—she was just being silly. Pushing away all the uncertainty she had about the future, she took a big bit of pancake, syrup dripping down her chin.

John grinned, sipping his juice while smiling at the woman beside him. He couldn't get over how amazing it felt to be with her, no matter what they were doing, and he snapped a picture in his mind of her face covered in blueberries and syrup, wanting to remember this moment forever.

—

Robert sat at the desk in his study, reading through a thick stack of files. His eyes glazed over and he rubbed his face. Sometimes he really hated his job—he loved surgery, but why he ever agreed to be Chief of Staff he couldn't understand. Okay, so it was totally a power move over Kerry Weaver and he wasn't sorry he'd "OutWeavered her" but he would rather be spending his free time doing the other things he enjoyed beside surgery.

"Mhmmmmm, I thought you had the day off," the voice brushed against his neck, and he took a deep breath, holding onto the desk as he tried to control his desire.

"I do, Lizzie, but i couldn't sleep knowing that this has to be done before this afternoon." he sighed, closing the file when she kissed the back of his neck.

"I was lonely when I woke up this morning, and I don't enjoy that." she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm done for the day. I can't look at that anymore." Exhausted beyond belief, but trying to hide it, he wiped his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he absentmindedly tapped his pen on the deep colored mahogany desk, a rich brown matching the color of his eyes. He wanted a day where he could just lay in bed snuggled up next to the woman he loved and do nothing at all, but he was a pragmatist. Medicine never slept, and he'd never even so much as wanted a day off before, but Rocket Romano's priorities were changing, and while he still loved jumping out of bed to save people, he found it harder and harder to leave the perfectly content woman who slept beside him most nights alone in his warm bed.

She giggled. "How long have you been up?" She untangled herself and set her cup of coffee down upon the the dark wood, noticing the way his voice was thick and heavy. It wasn't his, and she hoped he wasn't reaching burn out—he was much too young to be through yet, and she wasn't ready to give up her favorite operating buddy quite yet.

"About four hours," he replied, spinning the chair around to face her, his left leg hooked around his right.

"It's only 8. Have you even had coffee, yet?" She asked as she stood just a few inches away from him. He looked worried, and she had a feeling she knew the reason. Elizabeth knew how hard it was to relax on her days off because they were few and far between.

Robert shook his head. He took one of her hands and kissed it, regretting not waking up beside her. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth." his voice was thick with longing, and he hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't notice his distress.

"I'm not mad. Are you okay?" she knelt in front of him, touching his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"I guess i'm just nervous about today." he admitted, knowing that it was no use keeping it from her because she'd just find out anyway.

"About her graduation or the party?"

"Both." he halfheartedly laughed. "I can't even believe that she's graduating. Seems like just yesterday she came to us as a student, and in a few hours she'll be a doctor."

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" Elizabeth smiled, careful not to give away the surprise of later. She and Lucy had planned it perfectly, filling in everyone of their plan except Robert. She hated keeping secrets from him, but it was necessary, and she knew it wasn't one of those secrets that's dangerous to a relationship.

"Why did I ever agree to agree to hosting Lucy's graduation party?" He snorted at his own stupidity for ever suggesting such a thing, remembering the look on her face a few weeks ago when he'd made the offer.

"Because you care for her very much." she reminded him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She's like a little sister to me. Besides, I care for a certain Associate of Surgery, more." His eyes flashed brightly, and for just a moment, he felt a bit better.

Lizzie looked around, pretending she didn't know he was talking about her. "Is she pretty?"

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Smart, funny, capable, stubborn too." Robert played along, grateful for the distraction. Gretel ran into the room, wagging her tail as she panted and looked at the two expectantly.

"She sounds fantastic." Lizzie teased, nodding her head in approval at such a fabulous choice for a mate.

"She is. Absolutely fantastic. Am i worried for nothing, Lizzie?" he wondered as he stretched his arms into the air, standing up.

"Yes. The party will be fun, the food will be delicious, and everyone will love it. Besides, you've got me. What else is there, really?" She kissed his nose, adjusting the Manchester United shirt that she wore to cover more of her bare legs—it was Robert's and she always wore it when she stayed over, loving that she had a "piece of home" with her.

He raised his eyebrows, watching her try to cover her rich caramel skin. Rocket's eyes grew mischievous, but he tried to stay focused on the problem at hand. "Well, there's money, power, and sex, but i don't think those were the answers you're looking for."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Robert pulled her close, breathing in her wonderful scent while wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed her passionately, and she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and parting her lips. Their tongues danced for a few minutes, and Robert fought to keep the throaty growl from his lips. Elizabeth touched the soft fabric of the black t-shirt he wore, and ran her thumb over his collarbone.

"Lizzie," he whined in between kisses, "you're killing me."

"Good." she gave him a wicked smile.

Gretel whined at the lack of attention, and the pair pulled away reluctantly.

"See what you miss when you don't wake up beside me," she teased him before petting the large Bouvier.

"You've made your point." Robert chuckled. "Definitely better than coffee." Gretel brushed against his leg, reminding him of the time.

"What time is Carter supposed to call?" she wondered as they headed into the kitchen. She took out a cup for him, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before leaning against the counter.

"As soon as he gets to work." he poured himself a large cup of coffee, and drank it in a flash. He looked at his watch. "It's time for someone's walk," he pointed to the large pair of eyes looking up at him.

"Would you like me to go?" she studied his jawline, very pragmatic with a few days worth of stubble.

"No. I was going to go for a run anyways." he smiled at Elizabeth, and he played with a strand of her hair before setting off to locate his tennis shoes and his beloved dog's leash.

—

Elizabeth showered while Robert was gone. Covered in an expensive grey-cotton towel, she decided what she was going to wear to Lucy's graduation. Robert had been gone an hour, and she went through the things she'd need to collect from her apartment before tonight. She was also in desperate need of clean clothes. Elizabeth threw on one of Robert's sweatshirts and the last clean pair of pants she had brought over last week. As much as she loved staying with him, she hated the commute across town to retrieve the rest of her belongings.

After sorting out her thoughts, she went downstairs and made herself a plate of waffles, opting for the microwave instead of the oven this morning. She had just shoved a rather large bite into her mouth when the phone rang.

Scurrying into the other room, she swallowed careful before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Dr. Corday?" the voice on the other end of the line was strained as if was trying not to be heard.

Lizzie heard the familiar pandemonium form the other side of the line and grinned. The caller was at County. "Hi, Dr. Carter."

"I was supposed to call Dr. Romano when i got in."

"Oh, yes, i know all about your little surprise."

John laughed briefly. "Uhm, can i speak with him?"

"He's out on a run at the moment, but i'd be happy to fill him in when gets back." She grabbed the pen and pad that sat by the phone and jotted down the details Carter gave her.

"So her flight gets in at 1?" she repeated, twirling the phone chord around one finger as she balanced the pad on her knee and write with the other hand. Elizabeth was careful to write down the specifics, wanting everything to go perfectly. The thought of Robert's surprise that she and Lucy had planned fro later also weighed on her, but she knew that one was perfectly ironed out, and Lucy was off putting the finishing touches on that one.

"Yes." Carter nodded as he held the phone, not wanting to get back to work, but knowing he had too if he was going to leave on time. He noticed Peter walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. "Listen, Elizabeth, I've got to go."

"Sure, I understand. I'll see you later tonight." A key in the lock and a gentle bark caused her to turn her head towards the front door.

"You too. Goodbye." Carter set the phone on the receiver as Peter looked at him suspiciously. The bearded man checked his watch, picking up a chart, pretending to be busy.

"Who was that on the phone?" Peter wondered.

"Elizabeth. I was supposed to talk to Romano, but he was out so she was going to relay the information to him."

Jealousy reared its ugly head, but Peter pushed it down deep in his chest, not fully over the confident surgeon yet. He loved Jeanie Boulet with everything in him, but it would take a bit more time before the wounds Elizabeth had given him healed.

John checked to make sure Lucy wasn't around. He lowered his voice. "I'm going to surprise Lucy tonight by having her mom come to her graduation because she hasn't seen her in two years."

Peter nodded. "You had a rule-out appy for me?" John nodded, handing him the chart. Peter went through the chart diligently, trying to kill time before the big ceremony.

Neither of them had much to do on a surprisingly slow day at County. The two friends set off to see the patient.

The Admit desk wasn't very busy, and the others chatted about the upcoming party, especially going to Robert's house for the first time. Susan and Mark sipped their coffee, making jokes while Malucci and Chen gave each other a hard time.

Lucy came around the corner, stopping by the side of her best friend, Abby Lockhart. They'd become best friends in the last few months, having bonded over both being students in difficult rotations. They talked about the next few hours, and the surprise that awaited the Chief of Staff. When Lucy told the brunette about her doubts, Abby locked her in a tight hug, helping to push Lucy's fears away.

The clock on the wall chimed. 12:00. Two hours before she would no longer be able to hide behind the guise of being an ignorant student. In two hours, she'd be a doctor, and her move to the fourth floor would be a permanent one.

—

The door opened and the pair entered. Robert observed the cute way Elizabeth leaned against the side of the couch, her hair bouncy. She looked breathtaking in his Columbia sweatshirt. Gretel ran to her side, and laid down next to her female companion. Robert's heart swelled with happiness at the sight of his two loves, and he thought about the day a tiny pair of feet would be standing next to them, smiling as he came home from work.

When silence greeted her from the other side of the line, she returned the phone to its home.

"If you keep looking delicious, I might just have to forget the party tonight and whisk you off to the Bahamas for the weekend," Robert laughed as he slipped off his shoes, covered in a thick layer of sweat.

"You'll do no such thing. This party means the world to Lucy, and I don't think you have it in you to disappoint her." Elizabeth retorted as she walked over to him and kissed him hungrily.

"I hate it when you're right. It's not my fault that you're so damn beautiful." He set down the empty leash, kissing her back. He could tell that she'd already showered because her alluring coconut shampoo made his mouth water.

Elizabeth clucked her tongue. "How was your run?" she asked as she noticed the stains on his shirt. She pulled him close, and scrunched up her nose. He smelled like a mixture of wet mud and exercise.

"Let's just say that someone wanted to make sure i didn't forget how much she loves mud," Robert looked at Gretel with guilty eyes, and she looked back at him innocently as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

Robert stretched, his sore muscles screaming. He hadn't been able to run in a while, and he missed it, but he forgot just how taxing it was. He made a mental note to hit the gym soon. He had to keep in shape for his beloved. Rocket had an image to maintain, after all, and he figured he'd need all the stamina he could get soon.

"Oh, Carter called while you were gone." she told him, handing him the pad of paper, covered with her small scribble. Robert took it from her, glancing at it for a brief second before throwing it on the black wrought-iron coffee table that sat a few feet away from them—the picture of the two of them smiling in the OR also sitting on the glass, just like Robert had promised her a long time ago.

Rocket licked his lips while his eyes held mischievous determination. He felt like he was seventeen again as he tickled her. Elizabeth squealed, and ran down the hall, her blue eyes so bright they were almost blinding.

Robert ran after her, catching her and plastering her face with little kisses. The beautiful woman tried to fill him in as his lips danced across her skin, and her knees grew weak at the wonderful sensation. Elizabeth tried to concentrate, but it was nearly impossible because Robert was making her feel so damn good. "We don't have time," she purred, wondering how she was even able to open her mouth.

"I only need ten minutes," Rocket growled as he played with the hem of the sweatshirt, his voice full of passion. He moved his soft lips across the skin on her neck, and she bit her lip as she moaned softly, touching his shoulder.

"Robert Patrick Romano!" she giggled until her chest burned from the lack of oxygen, brushing her fingertips along the curvature of his shoulder, his skin cold and caked with a bit of dried mud, but she didn't care. "That's no way to speak to a lady." Elizabeth teased, and the normally stoic surgeon was coming unglued in her hands.

"I can't help it that you're sooooo fucking desirable. Lizzie, you should know that I have a very hard time controlling myself, especially when you're around, but I thought you liked bad boys." he breathed into her warm skin, rubbing his nose along the crook of her shoulder, and they both held back a moan because they'd decided to take their relationship slow and let it go how it was going to, but Rocket figured they'd probably end up breaking that rule soon. Pulling his lips from her skin, he smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her as he pouted, exposing his dimples.

She playfully swatted him as she pushed him away, and grabbed the wall to keep from falling over. She nodded her head at him, tracing her fingertips over the line of stubble at his chin. "i do have a penchant for a certain surgeon, but I've already showered and he hasn't so while I'd love to roll around in the sheets with him, I do require him to be clean first." Elizabeth scrunched her nose as Robert really began to stink.

Rocket smiled at Elizabeth's admission. "Fine, I'll go shower. What did Carter say?" he wondered as he took off his black t-shirt, walking towards the laundry room. He threw the shirt onto the pile of clothes to be washed, and started for the stairs, grabbing her butt and squeezing for a few seconds when he passed her. She yelped in surprise, rolling her eyes while scratching her neck.

Elizabeth relayed the information, watching his half-naked body parade up the stairs. Her legs tingled. Electricity coursed through her veins, rooting itself deep into her toes.

The gold clock on the wall chimed, and Robert stopped halfway up, cursing.

"Damn, it's already 12:15. Lizzie, can you call Anspaugh for me? He's supposed to pick up the guest of honor, and i totally forgot like a dolt."

"Sure thing, Robert. I also need to run home and grab my outfit for later. Did you stop at the store, yet?" She called up to him, rummaging around in the kitchen. Elizabeth waited for his response as she scribbled down a list of ingredients for tonight, and she hoped that Robert had come to a decision on food because he'd been thinking about it for two weeks, and she really didn't want to have pizza. Maybe this was a bad idea, letting Robert plan most of it by himself—when did he even have time to sleep anymore—he looked exhausted, and she made a note to speak to him about lightening his workload.

"Shit, shit shit! I told you this was a bad idea, Lizzie." he told her as he gripped the wooden railing, fear gripping his strong frame. What the hell have i gotten myself into? he wondered in the deafening silence that surrounded him.

"Relax, it'll be fine. Go get a quick shower and then we'll figure it out. We'll just have to be quick," she reminded him, her voice light as the double entendre rolled off her lips with ease.

Robert snorted at her joke, feeling better already. It would be fine, he knew, as long as he had her to help her through it. He gathered himself before sprinting the rest of the way up to wash off the dried mud, thoughts of later permeating his mind.


	11. Chapter 11: Lucy Knight, Md

**AN: Sorry for the long hiatus, I've been super busy with school, but i'm back and hope to update soon. I love all of my ER Lovlies, and yay for Cordano's and Carcy's! once again, i don not own ER or any of these characters. Next chapter will be an exciting and important step for both of our star couples. Until then, happy reading! :)**

Elizabeth called Anspaugh while Robert was in the shower, filling him in about Lucy's mom's flight. She threw Gretel's favorite toy across the room, and she sprinted off to retrieve it as she waited for the next call she made to go through.

She heard the voice on the line. "Hey, Susan. I was just calling to touch base with you."

"Everything is ready to go, Elizabeth. Lucy's a bit nervous. How's Robert holding up?" She laughed over the line, holding the phone as she made a cup of coffee in the Lounge.

"He's a nervous wreck, but he's trying not to show it. You know, very Robert." Elizabeth laughed as Gretel trotted back with the toy in her mouth, and she threw it again, and Gretel sprinted off after it once more.

"That sounds about right. Should I bring the tissue for all the crying we're going to do?"

"That's a good idea. Who did you get to cover, anyways?"

"Pratt, Morris, and Gates can manage while we're gone."

"Yeah, they'll manage to burn the place down." They both snorted, and Elizabeth's head shot towards the stairs when she heard the water shut off. "Listen, I've got to go. I have to drag Robert to the store, and get him ready. We'll meet you there, okay?"

"I'll save you a seat next to us."

"You're the best, Susan." Elizabeth smiled, her blue eyes looking around Robert's spacious living room.

"What are friends for? And Chuney is actually telling me that one of my patients is getting worse, so I've gotta go. Good luck with Robert." Her voice was light but sincere.

The line clicked off. Elizabeth hung up the phone, and rubbed Gretel's belly as the dog panted and rolled over.

Robert came down the stairs, dressed in a pair of fitted blue jeans which were a dark color blue, and a rock'n roll t-shirt.

Lizzie looked at his shirt, and tried to stifle back a giggle. "Pink Floyd, Robert?"

"What? I lived through the 70's, Lizzie. Besides, what would you have me wear?"

"I've just never seen you in causal clothes before." She covered her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles that threatened to spill out. Robert shook his head as he put on his gold Rolex, and sneakers.

"We should probably go, Lizzie. It's 12:30."

She nodded, and stood up from the couch. They both said goodbye to Gretel, and Robert grabbed his keys, holding the door open for Elizabeth as she stepped through it.

"I'm thinking we run to get my stuff first, then we can head to the store." Elizabeth thought out loud as they reached the Jag. Robert opened her door, and she scooted in. He walked around to his side, and got in.

"Sounds like a plan to me." he agreed as they sped down the street, Elizabeth watching his hands as he shifted gears—his limber fingers able to drive the stick shift with ease. She also drove a manual, which was more common in England than it was here, and she did it to keep her hand-eye coordination sharp.

—

12 minutes later, Elizabeth struggled down the stairs of her apartment building, her hands loaded down with several outfits and supplies for the ceremony and party. Robert watched her from the car, before getting out and taking most of the stuff from her hands.

"God, what's in here? Fifty bowling balls?" Robert wondered as he lifted her stuff a bit higher in order to regain circulation in his arms.

Elizabeth snorted, a hint of tension in her voice from the strain of the box she held. He was right, this was more taxing then she'd thought. "Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that i'm a champion bowler, Robert.

They panted and grunted as they made it to the car.

"How in holy hell do ever manage to lug all this stuff on the El?" He set the box on the hood as he fumbled in his pocket for his keys. Robert noticed the slight flush on her face from the exertion—how her cheeks were tinted pink, and her hair was a bit more unruly than it'd been twenty minutes earlier. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he studied her carefully—saving every second to his memory. After a bad day at County, he'd remember the way she smiled at him, and suddenly, whatever hell he was going through, was more manageable—it was worth it just to be able to come home and see her smile and her eyes every night. To hold in his arms the woman who had rescued him from the crowd in England two years ago—the woman without whom, he'd be unable to breathe.

"I've managed just fine for months, Dr. But I'm starting to wonder if all of this unnecessary exertion is good for my health." She flirted hard from her side of the car as she waited for him to unlock the doors.

"The doctor has many remedies for your problem, Miss Corday, all of which involve me. I'm essential for your recovery, and I think that a date with me later this week will do the trick." Robert gave her his professional response, smiling at her cheekily, his dimples shining proudly on his pale skin.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Romano, for that wonderful assessment. I knew there was a reason I chose you as my primary physician. Can you write me a prescription?"

He unlocked the car, and they placed most of her stuff in the car without any difficulties, making sure to leave enough space for all the stuff they had to pick up for the party.

"Do you really need all this stuff for tonight? Why don't you just wear this?" Robert pointed at the red dress he held in his hands as Elizabeth finished and shut the door on her side of the car. Robert looked a little nervous as he shuffled under the weight—unsure of how to put her stuff in the car without hurting himself.

"Because it may not be appropriate for tonight. You know nothing about fashion do you?" She asked as she walked around to his side, and took the box from his hands, shoving it into the backseat.

"Hey, hey, I resent that. Surgeon, Lizzie, remember?" He chuckled, his voice light as he watched her elegantly place her stuff in his car. "Besides, I've managed to dress myself for 33 years without a woman's help."

"Okay, that's true." She smiled as Robert hung the dress from the ceiling hook, and she shut the door.

They got in the car, and Elizabeth checked the task off of her mental list. "Shall we continue our adventure elsewhere?" She asked, pointing to the clock on the dash. Robert observed the time, and nodded, putting the car in drive, and they sped down the road towards the store.

—

Robert and Elizabeth made their way around the store, and she laughed as he pushed the cart, imaging the future with the man who walked beside her. Life couldn't possibly get any better—she'd never been as happy in her entire life as she was with Robert. The store was busy, but not incredibly so. Young couples walked all around them, talking and being present in the moment. She looked at the list she made earlier, crossing off the items as they went.

"Soda, tea, or wine, Lizzie?" He wondered as they stopped on the drink aisle which also had chips.

"You have hot tea at graduation parties?" she asked, her face scrunched in confusion as she searched for something to drink.

"Sweet tea." he replied as he collected several two liters of soda, and put them in the cart. Robert chucked several bags of chips in the cart.

"What's that?"

"Please, tell me you have had it."

"No. Only hot tea."

"It's an American Tradition." he shook his head, raising an eyebrow at the beautiful woman beside him. "We'll have all three." He gathered several gallons of each, and they headed off to get the rest of the supplies for the party.

Standing at the checkout, Robert tapped his fingers impatiently on the side of the cart while Elizabeth shook her head at his behavior. The cart was full of expensive seafood, pasta supplies, and he had insisted on buying the highest priced cuts of beef—Lucy deserved the best party, and he was going to make sure he delivered.

"How are you today, Dr. Romano?" The checkout girl asked him as she was finishing up her customer.

"In a hurry, just like always." he chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Green eyes looked at him and then over to Elizabeth, her head nodding in approval.

"Thanks for the approval, Becky." He sang in his usual sarcastic way, but levity coated his voice instead of hardness.

"We've all been waiting for this for a long time, so don't screw it up."

Elizabeth looked shocked as she silently watched the banter take place.

"Wasn't really planning on it, was I, Lizzie?"

"No. I don't think you were."

Robert nodded triumphantly, beginning to place the items on the belt when a loud crash made the pair jump.

"What the hell was that?" Elizabeth asked, sharing a look with her companion as she swallowed hard. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

"Beats me. Must I do the imagining too. You know, Lizzie, i'm starting to rethink this whole—" An ear-piercing scream interrupted him.

Chaos broke out. People began running, shouting. The phone began an eternal ring. A page echoed through the store.

"Becky, call line 101, please." The voice commanded, and she picked up the phone, pressing it to her ear while scanning the pasta.

"Oh, my God," Becky said, her face taking on a green color. Elizabeth and Robert knew that look all too well—they saw it hundreds of times a day at County. So much for a quiet Saturday off.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, her senses heightened, mentally preparing herself for what she thought would be a surgical situation.

"One of the ceiling lights exploded, and landed on my brother. He's bleeding everywhere and they can't help him," she began to cry, trembling as she hung up the phone, and looked unsure as to what to do.

"Becky, listen to me. Take a few deep breaths," Robert encouraged, and the blonde complied, "Good. Don't need you hyperventilating on us. What aisle are they on?"

"Thirteen," she replied through her breathing, holding onto her legs with her hands, trying not to collapse.

Robert turned and scanned the overhead signs until he found the correct one. When he took a step, Elizabeth instinctively followed him.

The pair arrived in less than thirty seconds. Robert stopped on his heels, and Elizabeth almost slammed into him.

Blood covered the floor. A young guy moaned. A large piece of glass stuck out of his chest, while the light lay on top of him. People looked on helpless.

"You guys can't be here," said a voice with thin authority, and Elizabeth read his name tag: _Jeff, Manager._

"Well, fortunately, Jeff, i'm a woman," Elizabeth replied sarcastically, and Robert beamed at his favorite surgeon. She looked around the aisle, and found that they were in the paper product section. She sprinted halfway down the aisle, and returned holding a bag of trash bags. opening the box quickly, she began to rip up the bottom so they could wear them like ponchos, protecting their clothes and themselves. They weren't trauma gowns, but they would suffice.

"God, i love your brain, Lizzie. We're surgeons, nitwit." Robert told him, pulling the trash bag over his head, and helping Elizabeth into hers. She placed her hair behind her in a messy, but tight bun while Robert located some cloth napkins, tying one around her head and then tying one around his own head. as they bent down to examine the injuries. Elizabeth took out some paper, writing down her observations.

"You're Rocket Romano." Damien smiled, a little shocked that a man of his caliber would be doing his own shopping.

"And you are?" Robert asked as he lifted the light off Becky's brother's chest slightly, grunting from the weight. Blood started to flow faster now, and Robert cursed, replacing the light where it was a few seconds before.

"Damien Matthews. You saved my brother last year, and paid for his Chemotherapy treatments."

"How is he?" Robert nodded in recognition as he checked for a pulse."Pulse weak and thready at 98." Robert told her, counting with his watch as he tried to remember his days out in the field when he'd had to improvise surgical supplies—that was the point of field training, and he was thankful Anspaugh and Morgenstern had flaked out of it, and his Chief of staff had forced him to go—a representative of County—it would look good for the hospital, Robert. Yeah, yeah. Well, two years, and about fifty gut-wrenching trauma's later, and he knew more about field surgery than the rest of his colleagues. That's where Rocket had been born—in the field, where seconds literally meant the difference between life and death, and he had developed quite a reputation for quick precision. Even in the field, Rocket's standards refused to slip, he wouldn't be a very good surgeon if he did a hack-job outside of the hospital. His job was to piece people back together, and even the poor souls in the field, deserved his very best.

"In remission thanks to you. You saved his life." Damien watched in awe as Rocket began to work.

"Just did my job. Listen, i'm going to need your help. We need sterile gloves, some way to sterilize everything, and something to do the slicing with." Robert rattled off a list of supplies, and Damien nodded. "Can you get those things, and move your ass, would ya?"

When the teenager took off, Elizabeth looked at Robert in surprise. He gave her a "don't ask" look, and she returned to the task in front of her.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked the half-conscious man.

"Nick."

"Good. Listen, we're going to help you okay. Ten-inch laceration to the proximal aorta. Small tamponade forming."

Robert cursed. "Watch the florescent gas. If we're not careful, this whole place will go up." Elizabeth nodded, and then realized Jeff was still there, frozen.

"Don't just stand there. Call 9/11. Go!" she commanded, her voice taking on the professional tone she had when in surgery. He stood up, shaking, and ran off to do what she told him to.

Damien returned with the requested supplies. The pair of surgeons put on the gloves, and Robert threw the box at the teenager. "Here, put these on." He did as he was asked.

"Lean over his mouth, and listen for breathing. If he stops, let us know right away." Damien nodded, and took his position.

Robert took them, and pored the alcohol on Nick's chest, his eyes beginning to droop. Elizabeth threaded the sowing needle.

"Lizzie, we've got to do this now."

She poured alcohol on the box cutter that Damien found. "Making a five-inch incision at 12:40. Can we move this light, Robert?"

"Not unless we want him to code." She sighed in frustration, leaning over to see the injury. "Damn, i need more light."

Robert reached over Damien and picked up the flashlight he brought back, putting it in his mouth as he moved to assist her. Robert held open the wound as Elizabeth repaired what she could see.

"I can only repair half of the defect. I can't reach the other half," she fumed, angry that she couldn't do more.

"It'll have to be okay for now. Make sure it holds til he gets to County."

"What about the glass in his chest?" Damien asked.

"If we take it out here, he dies." Robert's voice held the same authority she was used to, and though she'd never admit it, and certainly not to Robert, it brought her comfort in this moment.

"Uh, i think he stopped breathing," the teenager gulped. The flashlight fell out of Robert's mouth.

"Shit! Give me that juice box, Damien." Robert ordered, and the teen passed it over. Robert took the straw off the side, and emptied the juice onto the floor, the purple colored liquid mixing with the blood in a sickly sweet pattern. "Box cutter, Lizzie." she handed it over, and began CPR as he cut into Nick's trachea. Damien fought back a yelp, and tried not to pass out. Robert guided the straw through the opening, and attached the juice box with tape while he put another straw on the other side to keep the box inflated.

"Listen to me very carefully. When i tell you to squeeze, you do it. When i tell you to re-inflate the box, you do it. Got it? He's not dying on us. Not today."

Damien nodded. Lizzie continued to do compressions. Placing two fingers on the side of Nick's neck, he listened. "Squeeze. Then re-inflate."

Again.

Again.

"Squeeze."

"Okay, keep doing that." Robert told him as he ran over to the frozen meat section across from him, finding the hardest package he could. The janitor had left a ladder sitting nearby and Robert grabbed that too, the trash bag swishing as he ran.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to shock him into normal sinus." Robert climbed onto the ladder, and raised his hands above his head. "Clear, Lizzie!" Lizzie grabbed Damien and moved as Robert dropped the meat over his heart as hard as he could.

"Nothing," she called while checking the pulse. "Damien, squeeze. Robert, what are we going to do? We can't create enough force to produce stable V-tach." Her eyes were full of fear, and she noted that Robert was shaking, even though he tried to hide it.

"What if we use an AED?" the voice startled the pair, and they turned to see Becky standing there, holding the answer to their prayers.

—

Robert held the scalpel in OR 1 as he and Shirley worked. They had been able to get him back with the AED, and stabilized until the paramedics got there, and they raced to County and into surgery. He looked at the time, knowing he'd had to hurry if he wanted to make Lucy's graduation.

Suddenly the door swung open, and he didn't need to look up to know exactly who had entered. It was his beloved Elizabeth—when she was angry, her step grew heavy and forceful, more pronounced.

"Robert, what the hell are you doing? Lucy's gradation starts in 15 minutes." she questioned him with a hint of shock and disbelief. She was dressed in an elegant, yet sexy black dress—the very one that always brought Robert right to the brink every tine he saw her in it.

"Having a tea party. What does it look like?"

"I can't believe you. This is supposed to be a wonderful day for Lucy, and you're going to muck it up because you can't stay away from surgery for an hour. Either you scrub out and pass off this patient to another surgeon, or don't even bother coming home tonight. I won't be the one explaining this to Lucy, while trying to mend her broken heart." She stormed out of the room. Robert looked up to see her walk out. Shirley cleared her throat, alerting him to the problem, and he glanced at his hands, which were shaking. Rocket Romano never shook during surgery, and he told her not to say a word.

—

"Elizabeth, wait! Must you run so fast?" He panted as he caught up to her outside the main entrance of County.

She turned in shock. "Robert? I thought you were in surgery." She looked him up and down—he had changed into his deep navy suit, which accentuated his deep brown eyes. She smiled at the sight of him. It was her favorite, and she felt herself well up with love for the man who stood beside her.

"I signed him out to Dorsett. He's a prick, but he can do simple surgery. Now, let's head to this graduation, shall we?" They walked to the parking garage where Elizabeth had parked while Robert had traveled to County via ambulance, and she had ran to his house, grabbing the outfit for him, and leaving it in the surgical locker room where she had changed, hoping he would make the right choice, and he did, just like he always had when it came to her.

"Robert Romano," she sighed in content as she took his hand, and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm just full of surprises," he smiled cheekily when he pulled away, and they reached the Jag a few minutes later.

—

The heat blared on them as they sat in the third row, Elizabeth wedged into Robert's side because Mark and Susan were sitting on either end of them. Carter sat with Benton and Anspaugh a few seats down, and the bearded doctor smiled as the Dean began his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome today to the most prestigious of days—Graduating is always a momentous occasion, but something about graduating from Medical School is even more glorious."

Robert zoned out, squeezing Elizabeth's hand every few seconds.

They finally made it to the K's, and Carter sat up a little straighter in his chair. Lucy's back was to them, so she couldn't see her surprise that waited in the first row until she walked across the stage.

"Jennifer Kiefer. Justin Knell. Lucy Knight."

The blonde stood up, and walked across the stage, taking her diploma and shaking the Dean's hand. Looking into the crowd, she saw her family from County, cheering, applauding, crying. Elizabeth and Susan were crying as they smiled at Lucy. Robert beamed with pride at his student, wrapping an arm around Elizabeth and squeezing her tightly. Anspaugh, Benton, and Mark clapped and talked among themselves. Carter whistled loudly as Lucy made eye contact with him. He nodded, and motioned with his eyes to the front row. Lucy followed his eyes, and gasped loudly, almost dropping her diploma.

Her mother smiled while sobbing, and Lucy began to cry as she realized she was holding up the line, and took her seat, again.

—

After the ceremony was over, the staff from County talked amongst themselves, waiting for Lucy to join them. Elizabeth and Susan laughed at the weird feeling of their best friend graduating. Robert shook Anspaugh's hand with vigor, and he animatedly discussed an upcoming procedure with the newest surgical tools. Peter rolled his eyes and tried not to look uncomfortable. Carter and Mark talked with Lucy's mom when suddenly Carter noticed a blonde figure in his peripheral vision.

He turned just in time to catch Lucy who exploded into his arms, wrapping herself tightly in his embrace. Her face was red from crying but she smiled bigger than she ever had.

"You did it, Luce!" John exlcamied as he spun her around and kissed her hair.

Lucy kissed him passionately on the lips, and everyone whistled except Robert. His eyes landed on the scar on her chest, the top just slightly peeking out over her graduation robe. He clenched his hands as the guilt washed over him, his throat suddenly dry, and he tried to hide his brief moment of despair. They'd almost not made it to this moment, and he was grateful that she was getting this opportunity.

Elizabeth saw his posture scrunch up—that was one of his tells that something was bothering him, but she didn't dare let him know that—Elizabeth's hand institutionally found his and gave him a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that his efforts, both today and a few months ago were appreciated.

"John Carter you are utterly amazing," she beamed as she motioned to be put down and he complied as she ran over to hug her mother, and refused to let go until someone would force her away.

"It wasn't just my idea. Everyone here had a part in it," he pointed out all of the people standing around him, and he paused for a minute, reflecting on the events of the last few months. John Carter did something he hadn't done since that February night—he thanked Paul Sobriki with his whole heart because what he took from him hurt and would ail him the rest of his life, but what Paul had given him was priceless. It had lead him to Lucy, and he could endure the spasming in his back that appeared with a vengeance after a particularly hectic shift if it meant he got to come home to her.

Lucy finally let go of her mother, and as her eyes filled with tears again, she hugged everyone, thanking them for their wonderful gift. She lingered on Elizabeth and Robert, which wasn't lost on the crowd, but they said nothing, as Lucy whispered her gratitude over and over again.

"No need to keep thanking us, Miss Knight. All the work you've done these last few months and what you will do in the future is payment enough," Robert told her in a hushed voice, his own eyes filling with tears as he tried to remain the hard surgeon. He bit them back, and Elizabeth gave him a nod, fighting back tears of her own. The others noticed his moment of weakness, but to their credit, nobody mentioned it.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could hope for." she told Elizabeth as she pulled away, and wiped her eyes composing herself.

Her graduation cap was sitting on her head at an angle and she was beginning to sweat in the blazing Chicago summer. Anspaush vigorously shook Mark and Robert's hands, noticing Miss Knight's distress.

"I don't know about all of you but i'm beginning to age standing in this god-awful heat," he saved Lucy form feeling embarrassed and they all agreed.

"Hey, Lucy, we'll see you later at Robert's, okay" Susan told her, raising one eyebrow. Lucy nodded in understanding, knowing that the Chief of Staff had his own surprise and it would be occurring any second now.

A pager broke up their happy moment. Followed by another, then another, another, until finally Robert's buzzed at his hip and he fought not to throw the thing across the field.

"What the hell do those miscreants want now? Can;t even go an hour without burning down the place." he shook his head, miffed by the interruption.

"We'd better go, Robert." Elizabeth replied softly, keeping her voice even as she looked at her urgent message. "Looks like we've got a bunch of criticals, and the two of us are needed on the roof."

He surrenendered, knowing he had no choice but to go.

"It's okay, Dr. Romano, we all need to head to County, and we'll all meet up at the party." Lucy soothed as she shared a look with Carter and took his hand. Everyone took their leave.

—

Back at County, the others waited for confirmation that the guest of honor would arrive shortly. By the Grace of God, they had maybe three patients that they left with the internists, and everyone headed up to the roof.

Robert and Lizzie stood just on the other side of the elevator door that lead to the roof. It wasn't as noisy as it normally was when a chopper pulled in, but he dismissed the doubt. Although he did wonder why neither of them had put on the necessary equipment in order to attend to the patient, but to his credit, he kept quiet, and kept hold of his beloved's hand.

"Robert, i have a confession to make," Lizzie said after a few minutes of silence had washed over them.

The elevator was at the to floor, but wouldn't move, and the door didn't open even when Robert mashed the button.

"Wait, don't tell me, you brought me up her to punish me by pitching me off the roof. Good one Lizzie, even for you." His usual sarcasm returned but it wasn't as strong as it normally was when he was nervous.

She took a deep breath. "Robert, there is no patient."

"Then what are we doing up here?"

The doors opened, and Robert stared, frozen.

"I don't understand," he stammered as Lizzie climbed out and pulled him to the left side of the roof where Abby waited, holding something he hadn't seen in twenty years.

The two women smiled at each toher, and Abby shoved the cap and gown into Robert's hands, but Elizabeth quickly caught them before they fell.

"Just put this on, Robert," Elizabeth commanded gently, holding back an exasperated sigh. She knew that Robert wasn't big on surprises—mostly because they'd never happened to him before, and she looked at him with fire blazing in her blue eyes which was enough to break his trance. He swallowed and zipped on the blue gown while Elizabeth placed the cap on his head and gave him a chaste but passionate kiss. She placed the other item in his hand, and turned towards Abby who took a step towards her.

"Good luck, Dr. Romano." Abby giggled at his uneasiness.

"Waht are you on about, Lockhart?"

"Nothing. Now go sit down in the empty seat and keep your mouth shut. You can follow directions, can't you?" Elizabeth snorted and pulled Abby to their seats, leaving Robert alone and looking puzzled and somewhat angry. He took a few seconds to yell at himself internally about women and there hold on him, blah, blah blah, until he snapped out of it and went to sit down.

Anspaugh stood up, and walked to the podium which was set up in the middle of the airstrip. "Good afternoon everyone, thank you all so much for being here." He smiled delicately, the way he always did, and continued. "Today marks the twentieth anniversary of your hard work and achievements in medicine, which I know are too great to be enumerated here today. As such, there is one matter of business to attend to. Dr. Robert Romano, as you all know, is a colleague of mind and a dear friend. I remember when he started his residency at County, and it's good to see that something's never change," he smirked, and laughter floated from the crowd.

Robert rolled his eyes, but laughed softly.

"Anyways, let's get on with it shall we: you all know why were here." he turned his head to acknowledge Robert. "Robert has done wonderful things as a surgeon and his ever steadfast dedication to his job, inspires me greatly, and it is both of those things that i look to in the hard times as well as the good times. Since today is the anniversary of when he graduated, I thought it would be only too fitting to have him give a speech."

Robert shook as Anspaugh's words sank in. The applause grew until he had to stand, and tried to walk to the podium, his legs threatening to fail him at any moment. His hand curled around the object that Lizzie had placed into his hands, and he finally looked down at it, too scarred to do so earlier.

He found his way to the front, and lowered the microphone, taking a deep breath. "Uhm, hi. I wasn't expecting to do this, and i certainly didn't even know that this was happening today," he laughed nervously. Anyways, i guess i'm in the hot seat so I'll start." he held onto the wooden box, and then smiled at what Lizzie had given him.

The speech he'd written as valedictorian stared up at him, on the original paper and in the original scrawl that everyone knew was his. He made a mental note to hound her later about how she'd found it when he was sure he'd either hidden it too damn well or lost it to the vents of life. Robert pushed that thought away as he finally acknowledged the moment, looking up at the faces of everyone.

All of the staff that he knew from County sat on one side while all the people he'd graduated with sat on the other, dressed in their cap and gowns along with him. Most of them he hadn't seen since his school days, and he wondered just who the mastermind of this event was, knowing of only two people slick and mischievous enough to pull it off. He looked in their direction.

They sat together, trying to appear innocent. Elizabeth smiled at him in reassurance and Lucy giggled mischievously as she pointed out how he looked to Carter who was trying his best to remain emotionless.

Lost in the moment, he noticed the pregnant silence, and darted his eyes back to his speech, a silent laugh displayed on his lips before he focused and grew serious once more. Robert spoke, and everyone around leaned forward to hear him better.

"I hope that this generation of doctors go forward and be the very best that they can be. I hope that they make significant advances that benefit their patients, but more importantly, i hope they give everything they have to them—this is how we make a true difference in the world, and we must achieve all that is expected of us and rise to do more than we've ever dreamed. The future of medicine is now, is us, and it's our responsibility to see to it that we constantly strive to do more for our patients. In school they like to tell us that we're helping people, but in reality, the people we treat help us. They help us become more patient, more understanding, more compassionate. Many people often ask why we do this—why we sacrifice our personal lives for the long hours, why we chose the job above anything else, and everyone I've ever talked to has the same conclusion: we don't choose to do this no matter how much of a masochist we might be—" Robert chuckled at this point, his voice suddenly quivering as the realization of him bearing his soul to a crowded venue had begun to take hold.

He continued. "Being a doctor isn't a hobby to us. It's who we are—it's our responsibility, our most honored privilege.," his voice broke at this moment, and he wished for the loving embrace of his mother, knowing full well she was the reason he was standing here today. Someone coughed and he glanced in their direction.

He stared in shock. There the two of them were, black hair and one pair of gray eyes and one pair of green eyes that he'd recognize anywhere—and even though it'd been a long damned time since he'd seen them, he was glad they were here. He gulped down the lump in his throat, and the woman with the gray eyes nodded her head at him, their silent recognition one of curiosity and longing. His sister looked up at him from her seat, and urged him to continue, weeping at his accomplishments, and weeping for something else that Robert couldn't be sure of. The green eyes of his brother remained stoic but the two brothers began to mend their broken relationship with just a look and suddenly Robert felt even hotter than before. His cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat, continuing:

"And it's because of who we are that it just clicks. People call us heroes, but i don't agree. We're just ordinary people who do heroic things simply because it's in our DNA. Not all superheros wear capes. Some of them wear scrubs and stethoscopes, and all of them wear their hearts on their sleeve for each and every patient. Each one that we help becomes a part of us until we're only made up of the best of them. That's when we reach our full potential, and become who we are supposed to be. Thank you." Robert finished, smiling softly at his own bravery. His eyes met Elizabeth's and she was crying—pure unabashed happiness poured down her face and everyone stood, applauding for what seemed like eternity until Anspaugh took his place at the front and shushed them.

He went through the rest of the ceremony, calling out each person's name. They all obeyed, coming forward and shook each other's hands. Robert zoned out the rest of the ceremony until he saw his row stand and joined the rest of his peers in line. When his name was called, he walked to where Anspaugh waited for him, took his diploma and shook his hand. Robert coulndn't stop the tears from falling as Elizabeth cheered the loudest and it was music to his ears.


	12. Chapter 12: Burning Questions

**AN:Link to Landslide in my profile**

Robert drove up the driveway and parked the Jag in the garage. He shut off the car and ran over to open the door for Elizabeth. He thanked the heaven's above that he had a door that he could go into the house from the garage, and they entered the house. Robert discarded his cap and gown, gave Elizabeth a quick kiss, and scurried off to the kitchen to start cooking, and Elizabeth suspected, hiding from the rest of the guests because she knew he wasn't comfortable with this whole thing, but had entertained it for Lucy's sake.

Elizabeth opened the back door for Gretel, and the large dog barked her gratitude as she was able to stretch her legs. Elizabeth fluffed her hair in front of the mirror and headed to check on Robert.

"Robert, are you okay?" she asked, standing in the doorway watching the scene in front of her.

His overcoat was draped on one of the bar stools, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His gold Rolex was missing, and he'd unbuttoned a few buttons on the top of his shirt, exposing some of his peach-colored chest hair. His tan four-leaf clover suspenders hung around his hips, an eyebrow furrowed in concentration.

The house had surround sound speakers in every room so that music could always be playing no matter where someone was in the house. Rhythmic guitar floated through the room from the record player in the living room, drowning out Elizabeth's presence.

Robert Romano sang along with the pained voice, understating her emotion because it was also how he felt.

 _I took my love and I took it down_  
 _Climbed a mountain then I turned around…_

Stevie Nicks' voice mixed with his in perfect harmony.

He had on an apron with dinosaurs on it, whistling to himself as he chopped some vegetables and threw them into a large pot. Lost in actions, he didn't hear her as he bent down to check the food in the oven. Several ingredients littered the counter—his silver mixer, along with flour, eggs, vanilla, and a whisk that held the remnants of something sweet.

Elizabeth noticed the way his voice quivered when he reached the part about changing. He didn't recognize himself because everything he'd built his life around no longer existed.

"Robert?" she tried again after the song was over, moving into the spacious kitchen and wrapping her arms around him from behind when he stood up.

He jumped slightly, still not quiet used to having someone else in his personal space, but he knew it was his favorite red-head, and he instantly relaxed. "That was the first song I ever learned to play on guitar."

"It's a good song. Are you alright?"

"It's my favorite, and I'm fine, Lizzie. Just hard at work, like always." he chuckled, and Elizabeth let him go, moving over to the counter, and shaking her head.

"You don't seem fine to me. Besides, taking some time off won't kill you, you know?" she picked up a knife, and started helping him. Robert stuck his tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Why would I do that?" he sang as she handed him the rest of the vegetables she had finished with, and he smiled at her before turning back to the task in front of him.

He had a griddle pan on one side of his gas range which sat on top of the island, and he flipped a few pieces of beef, a perfect sear on the side that smiled up at him. After he checked the meat, he stirred a large pot of red sauce and added some more spice to the Seafood Gumbo simmering next to his Italian heritage. He smirked to himself at the thought—His Scottish, Irish, Italian, and French roots were all represented on his stove, and it what a deadly combination. The perfect recipe for his next customer at County complete with heart disease and obesity.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because relaxing will make Rocket live longer." she gave him a cheeky grin, and moved over to the large pot, and took a whiff. Her mouth watered, and she tried to sneak a taste, but he swatted her hand away.

"Sorry, Lizzie, you'll just have to wait like everyone else. Besides, who says I want to live longer?" he replied playfully as he picked up a spoon and waved it in front of her face.

"You're so mean," she teased him, "I just thought that you'd want to be around because a certain patient of yours is going to need her primary care physician for many years to come."

"I come home to escape the madness of work, not bring it home with me." He tasted his wonderful creation, pretending to ignore the fact that she was right next to him.

"Well, fine then, if that's how you feel, I'll just leave."

"Shut up and open your mouth," Robert told her with all the love he had in his heart. He had tortured her enough, and Elizabeth obliged, closing her eyes as she waited for his next move.

He put the spoon full of sauce to her lips, and she closed them, letting the hot food linger on her taste buds before swallowing and smiling. God, it was delicious, and Elizabeth knew that he knew it. How was he always able to do that?

Her eyes still closed, she was so lost in the taste of the sauce, she didn't notice Robert's lips had found hers.

"Mhmmmmm, that tastes so good." she purred as she realized his little game.

"It's my own personal recipe. I call it 'Rocket Romano.' It's not for sale, but I think I can make an exception just this once, for a small fee of course."

She snorted and pulled him closer. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Robert didn't; need to be told twice as he threw down the spoon, and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her lips were perfect and soft just like marshmallows, and Robert planned on camping for the rest of his life.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing the skin between the back of his head and the top of his spine, and Robert held onto her tighter, his legs starting to wobble. She pushed her tongue through his lips, and he responded, meeting her tongue with delight and anticipation. His hands trailed up her hips to her arms, and he rubbed slowly, and Elizabeth shuddered. Her hands found a tuft of the hair sticking out of his shirt, and she rubbed his chest while licking his lips with her tongue before moving down his line of stubble to his neck. Robert kissed her nose, licking his way to the spot where her neck and shoulders meet, and bathed in her skin.

"Robert," she whined, and he smiled as he moved his lips down the side of her face, over to her earlobe, where he sucked and blew his hot breath for a few seconds. She clawed at his skin, and she leaned against the marble island to keep from falling over.

"Elizabeth," he whispered hungrily, growling, and accentuating every syllable of her name, lingering on the h, as he moved closer to her.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and moved her hands from the back of his neck to the place on his collarbone that drove him crazy, wetting her index finger before dragging it across the sensitive skin, and he sucked in a breath, teetering right on the brink. Rocket Romano's control was fading fast, and he nipped at her earlobe before moving to the skin on her neck.

Her brain was concrete, and she could barely think about what to do next because of the fire coursing through her veins.

—

Everyone arrived at Robert's house in no time. John parked his Jeep on the curb, and switched off the engine, helping Lucy out into the fresh air. The rest of the party goer's parked along the curb, each trying to get the spot closets to the house. Most were eager to see Romano's house as none except Elizabeth had ever stepped foot in it.

The house was massive with four columns holding it up, and five steps leading to an ornate door adorned with a brass knocker. On the porch there were two chairs and a small table, and dark blue shudders exposed beautiful old brick, the house resembling a castle from the middle ages.

John and Lucy headed up the steps, and they held hands, as John took hold of the knocker, and gave it a few hearty rasps.

—

They both heard the sound, and Robert jerked away from her as if he'd been electrocuted. Elizabeth pouted, and he cursed.

"Well, I guess the fun's over." he whined as he moved to the wine cooler, and selected an excellent bottle of red.

"We're finishing that later," Elizabeth told him with authority and determination. Robert handed the bottle to her and smirked all the way to his toes. Oh, yeah, they weren't taking it slow anymore. And he nodded in agreement with her and gave her one last look before turning back to the stove.

"I guess I'll get," Elizabeth pointed to the door, and stepped through the doorframe.

"Thanks, snookum's, you're the best." He called, shaking his head at the ridiculous name.

"Robert Patrick Romano, don't ever call me that again," she called back, fuming, but trying not to laugh.

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled under his breath when he could no longer her breathing from the next room.

—

"Come on in and make yourselves at home," Elizabeth smiled at the guests as she held the door open, and stepped back to let them in. John and Lucy entered first, followed by Mark and Susan, then Abby and Luka. Dave grinned at Chen and then led her into the house. Peter carried Reese while Jeanie hugged Elizabeth and they made their way into the house and to the living room. Haleah and Chuny yelled at Malik and Yosh to help them as their hands were loaded down with bags and packages. Elizabeth tried to help, but they shooed her away. Conni and Lydia laughed with Jarvick as they tried to guess what the rest of the house looked like. Anspaugh escorted Barbara, Lucy's mother, and Kerry Weaver, greeting Elizabeth warmly as they stepped over the threshold. Jerry and Frank argued like always, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the two men. Shirley brought up the rear with Robert's sister, Laura, and his brother, Michael, and Elizabeth shut the front door, and headed towards two double doors, the glass mixed with wrought-iron, giving the house the look of a castle.

Robert was a very old soul, so why shouldn't his house match that personality? The foyer alone was fit for royalty, and on the left side there was a library, and on the right, there was Robert's study, both closed off with the same type of doors as the foyer, a gold doorknob protecting his private world.

She opened the doors to head into the living room, and they followed her.

They stopped at Robert's coat closet, and the men discarded their overcoats. Robert had cleared everything out, so nothing went home with anyone else—not that he didn't trust them, okay maybe he trusted Malucci a fraction less than everyone else—but his clothes were expensive, and he'd worked very hard to be able to have nice things and he wanted to keep them, vanity be damned. There were custom hangers made for every one of them, so each one would have its proper place, and Robert had arranged them based on what color everyone would be wearing. No, he wasn't nosy, just observant, and he could guess what colors they would wear since it was his job to know everything about his staff. Okay, and Elizabeth had also helped him out, providing necessary input.

The men hung up their coats on the appropriate hangers, which were engraved with their names while Robert's brother tapped his foot nervously. Elizabeth excused herself and returned moments later with one for him as well. Robert of course hadn't known to include one for him, but Elizabeth had because she had set up his surprise.

"There are appetizers over there as well drinks. I'll open the wine after the tours over," she pointed to the trays of snacks, and the bottles of soda, lemonade, and sweet tea sitting on a glass table in the hallway as she guided them through the house. They made it to the living room.

The room was an open-concept, and Robert's masterful staging made it look even bigger than it was. His navy couch and gray armchairs were desperate for guests, as his shelf of personal effects waved to the unexpected guests. A maroon and gold floor rug gave the room a 14th century French feel, and everyone stopped at the sight.

"Damn. Sick digs." Malucci exclaimed looking around the living room, suddenly wishing he made as much money as the Chief of Staff, and then remembered that he didn't technically have an income now. How long and hard must he have worked to live in this masterpiece of a house? Malucci knew he could've never devoted as much of his time to his work as Robert, having only recently fallen in love with medicine a year or so ago.

"Don't think that means you can hang here whenever you want, Malucci Same goes for the rest of you." Robert said as he had escaped the kitchen, still dressed in his apron, holding a plate of snacks. Haleh and Chuny, with Malik and Yosh's help set the presents on the black grand piano on the far side of the room, and Robert stole a kiss from Elizabeth's cheek, setting the plate on the side table.

She giggled and playfully pushed him away. Elizabeth went to let Gretel into the house, and she showered her with affectionate kisses. Elizabeth headed back to the party. Gretel did her own thing, walking over to each other guests—not disturbing just curious as to why the normally empty house erupted with life, and if they'd brought her anything special.

Everyone watched the scene around them, and Lucy laughed, knowing that Robert Romano, was a kid at heart. Peter saw the apron and rolled his eyes.

Anspaugh held his stomach as he tried to remain stoic. "An excellent choice, Robert. I'm expecting to see you on Monday at County wearing that."

"Oh, ha ha ha." Robert snorted sarcastically. "Keep dreaming, Donald." And he kicked himself for forgetting to take the damned thing off, and now he just felt utterly ridiculous.

"I thought you liked Rockets, not dinosaurs, Dr. Romano," Abby chimed in as she snagged a cracker covered with something she had never seen before.

"Who says dinosaurs can't go to space, Lockhart? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, anyways?" he motioned to Kovac with his head and Abby snorted as she shoved the cracker into her mouth, knowing he'd made his point, and she decided to say nothing further.

"Robert—" Kerry began, but Robert stopped her.

"Not one damned word, Kerry." he told her as he began to sweat, mortified at the attention, and then remembering that his shirt was unbuttoned, and everyone could see his chest hair. He gulped and took a step backwards, desperate to run away before he lost it.

An unusual ally rescued him.

"Dinosaurs are cool," Reese Benton signed, and Robert couldn't help but smile as he squatted down so he was eye-level with him.

"Thank you, Reese. You certainty have your priorities in order," Robert told him as he signed back, and Reese laughed.

He scooped up the child, holding him in his left arm. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we men will be plotting our revenge, won't we Reese?" How Robert was able to sign with only one hand was a feat in itself, and Reese nodded back.

Elizabeth smiled and laughed at Robert's behavior, but made a note to go check on him in a few minutes.

Robert headed back to the kitchen, leaving everyone standing there, wondering what had just happened.

—

The chatter in the room grew louder and louder as everyone consumed more alcohol than seemed humanly possible, except for Robert and Elizabeth. Dave and Lucy were in the floor, crowded around a game of Operation while Luka and Chen watched with amusement. Even plastered, Lucy was still better at it, and as Dave conceded defeat, Luka took his turn to face the champion.

Anspaugh sat in the sofa, chatting with Mark and Susan. Kerry sipped her wine and enjoyed seeing her family have fun.

Laura and Michael talked amongst themselves about all the things they'd missed with their brother as they examined the shelf that held several awards and just one family photo—snapped at the last birthday they had celebrated as a family—it was Laura's twelfth, and then everything changed before they knew it, and the three siblings hadn't talked in more than 3 decades.

She fought back tears as she cursed herself and her stupid pride for missing her baby brother's entire life because of the most painful thing that had ever happened to her. She had let it consume her for too long, and she had missed out on what had turned into a wonderful life for Robert. Michael wrapped her into a hug and promised her that they would try to make it up to him, if he was willing, but they wouldn't force him, because they knew communication had been severed om their part. Bobby was only seven, and they had destroyed their family even further, and even though they'd tried to blame him, they knew it was their fault. Michael made a silent promise to their mother that he would try harder to be a better man—that he would look after his family and take care of them the way a man was supposed to—and he promised to spend every day of the rest of his life making it up to his brother whom he had missed, even if he had never said it out loud.

—

"How are the two of you holding up in here?" Elizabeth wondered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Just swimmingly, aren't we Reese?" Robert replied as he put the finishing touches on the pasta and pulled the sweet-smelling desert out of the oven.

Reese sat on the counter, swinging his legs, as he babbled incoherently, and Robert signed what was said, and made the gesture for Laughter, and the young boy erupted into a fit of giggles when Robert stopped in front of him and tickled him. Elizabeth scooped him up, showered him with kisses, and then set him down. Reese scurried out of the room to find his dad.

"Cute kid." Robert admitted as he mixed the noodles with the sauce.

"Yes, he is. Tell me, is the notoriously scary Dr. Romano getting all sentimental on me?" she teased as she headed to the cabinet and pulled out the correct number of plates.

"Maybe I am, Dr. Corday. What are you going to do about it?" He took the plate she handed to him, and dished out the food, trying to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears.

"This." She put down the plate, and wrapped him in a hug, and he clung to her as if he hadn't seen her in ten years. She noticed that his apron was long gone, and he had fixed his shirt. A few beads of sweat decorated the edges oh his collar as well his sleeves. So, he was torturing himself.

"Are you hiding out in here because of earlier?"

"It's just weird, Elizabeth," he whispered quietly, and she knew something was bothering him. "I haven't seen them for more than 30 years, and suddenly they're back in my life as if nothing happened. So, forgive me if I don't exactly know how to deal. Not that having everyone else here helps much." He sighed and leaned against the sink, embarrassed by his moment of weakness. The last time he'd felt this way, his entire life had been ripped away from him, and he'd promised himself that day to never feel like that again.

"It'll take time to adjust. It's still your choice whether you let them in or not. I'm sorry, Robert. I feel responsible in some ways, because I set up this whole thing."

"God, no. Don't feel that way, Elizabeth. I loved it, I promise, I'm just not very good with surprises," he half-heartedly laughed as he sniffled. "Now, why are you in here instead of making sure my house isn't vandalized?"

"Because there's much better company in here." she smiled at him as he wrapped her in a hug this time, kissing her gently as every ounce of love he had poured into her soul.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I need you to do something for me, even though it's incredibly selfish and not right of me to ask of you."

"Anything, Robert, you know that."

"Promise me that you'll never leave me. Please, I can't bear to lose you too." He whispered as he went back to portioning out the food, grateful for the distraction.

"I will never leave you. I feel empty when we're apart even if it's just for a few minutes. Asking me to live without you would be the worst kind of hell I could ever imagine." she told him gently as she placed her head on his shoulder, breathing in his alluring scent. He smelled like a mixture of fresh linen and mowed grass, of old parchment and peppermint, and it comforted her.

"What if I wanted to get to know my brother and sister again?" He started, pushing back the sick feeling that filled him to his core. He knew just how important family was, especially in an Italian family, when all they'd had to lean on was each other. He was proud of his deeply rooted heritage but had always struggled with conforming to their ideals of a higher power. He was a lapsed Catholic, and the last time he'd attended Mass and Catechism he was about ten.

After everything that happened, he refused to believe in a higher power—how could he after they'd been snatched from him, which is why he surmised that he fit so well in Medicine because of the logical and practical side of things. There were things that no amount of logic could explain like coma patients that wake up after two years of being a gork, or children with severe brain damage who recover and are completely fine. Some people would call those occurrence miracles. But Robert Romano was not one of those people. While he thought it was possible that a miracle could happen, he'd never seen one, and knew that they were highly unlikely. Lucy had decided to hang on, and that was that. She chose to hang on because of her strength, and her will power, and deamination. Not because of some one in a million shot.

"What if I want to make up for lost time? What if I told you that I'm never selling this house because this is the only piece of my mother I have left—she built this place with sweat, tears, and a take no prisoners attitude. She built it with love right down to the studs. This is where I learned to ride a bike and skinned my knees; where I played hide and seek with my siblings and annoyed the hell of them. I discovered my love for music in these walls, in the same bedroom where I sleep even today, where my mother would check for monsters under my bed, and where she'd read me bedtime stories. I painted pictures at this very counter while my mother cooked, and taught me how to laugh, and it was in this house that I discovered what dreams where. I grew up here, and as bad as some of the memories are, I have some wonderful ones that I want to hold onto. "

"Then I'd say that would be a really wonderful thing. And that I'm here for you and will be through it all. The joy and the heartbreak. I can't promise it will be easy, and there may be set backs, but we'll work through this, Robert. We always do," she emphasized the we, and Robert set down the plate because his hand was shaking so badly. She took his free hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before forcing him to look at her.

"Did you know that after I finished Med School I was offered a faculty position at Columbia with full tenure after five years if I agreed to work there?"

"That was an impressive offer, especially for someone newly graduated."

He nodded. "I only applied to one Residency Program, Lizzie. And I matched." He admitted, hoping she would understand what he was trying to say. He wasn't good with all the mushy stuff—wasn't good at bearing his soul, and he wanted to run away yet blurt it out simultaneously.

"At County? It was because of her, right?"

"My mother died there, and what better way for me to atone than by working there and becoming everything she'd want me to be? They're with me every time I step through the doors, every time I do surgery it's for them. I was too young to save them, and that makes me sad. I couldn't do anything to help them, but now I can and I'm paying it forward. I belong here. This is where I've been my entire life, and the time I spent away was hard yet rewarding." he told her so she would understand that he didn't regret meeting her, which of course she knew he didn't.

"You know why everyone calls me Rocket?"

"Because you asked them too?" She smiled half-heartedly as she crossed her arms. Jovial curiosity coated her voice along with fearful anticipation, but she hid it well. Robert cracked a tiny smile, but his eyes held only darkness.

"It was a joke between the two of us. After I saw Neil Armstrong walk on the moon, I told her I wanted to be astronaut. She laughed and said that every spaceman needs a cool nickname, so she coined 'Rocket' and she called me that every day after that. I was her dreamer—the only one of her children who aspired to be something other than my father. This house used to be an oasis, and then my father turned it into a prison."

Elizabeth remembered that night on the roof, and how he'd never heard three little words from the man who was supposed to have shown him what it was to be a man—and somehow, Robert had become a hell of a good one, without his father's help.

"Fuck him, Robert. You never deserved him as a father and he never deserved you as a son. You're more of a man than he ever was, and a hell of a good one to boot."

"Yeah, fuck him. Guess who got the last laugh, huh, pops?" he said angrily to himself, wondering where his old man was—if he ever saw him, he'd have some choice words for the man who had never ever cared if he existed.

"I love you, Robert Patrick Romano, through anything. More and more every day, and nothing in the world will ever make me stop, not even the parts you think aren't so pretty, not even you, yourself. I happen to love those parts too, and they make you the wonderful human being that you are." She smiled at him, and kissed his passionately, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and they rubbed their noses together.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked as he stared at her, memorizing every inch of her face—the way her smile met her eyes and made them shine brighter, the way her hand felt in his, the way his soul was complete with her.

"You didn't have to do anything, except be you. You and I were fated together, written in the stars before we ever existed. And together, you and I, outshine everything in the universe, forming the most beautiful constellation."

"You never cease to amaze me, Lizzie." He looked out the small window above the sink, and the moon glanced back at him, bright and full. The beacon of light that he'd once wanted to orbit around, smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up, knowing that he'd lost another man to a woman. Robert Romano planned to orbit around Elizabeth for the rest of his life, anything else be damned. Let the universe try to stop him from giving his soul to the woman with the fiery spirt and gentle eyes who never put up with his shit, but who also loved him through his own hell.

Ahh, there it was. That wonderfully endearing nickname she wanted to hear every day, and she knew he would be okay. They'd make it. She smiled at him, and he smiled one of those rare smiles he was capable of—this one full of comfort instead of arrogance, full of passion and love and whimsy.

"I could say the same about you, Robert."

"So, how many rounds have they gone?" he inquired, having heard the life from the other room float through while he was hiding, slightly envious with want, and slightly sad at his own choice to not make that memory.

"About five I think. Lucy's kicking their asses." Elizabeth carried a few plates into the dining room, and he followed.

"Good. I'd be a very bad teacher if she wasn't." he replied with a snug smile, his trademark arrogance had returned slightly and as he helped his beloved arrange the table, he knew he'd be alright, whatever came his way, because of her. It had always been her. Would always be her. She was one hell of a woman, and he vowed to be worthy of her. To be the man she deserved.

—

"I hate to break up the fun, but dinner's ready." Elizabeth told the party guests, and they jumped up, ready to eat. Lucy said her silent thanks, following everyone to satiate their booze-filled belies.

Robert sat in silence at the head of the table, and Elizabeth took her place next to him. Lucy sat on the other side of him, and John followed suit, both couples grasping their partner's hands on the table while everyone else found their place card. Anspaugh sat on the other side of the table, at the other head seat, an appropriate family portrait forming. One the current Chief, and one the Former, both protecting the ones they held most dear.

Michael sat next to John and Laura next to Elizabeth.

"You've certainly out done yourself, Robert." Anspaugh told him, grinning as he picked up his fork. Elizabeth squeezed his hand, and Robert bowed his head slightly in gratitude. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's dig in, shall we?"

They ate and conversed merrily, even Robert, who smiled at Elizabeth the entire time like an idiot while eating, hitting his mouth every time—he had mastered the art of eating while staring at her— his trepidation long gone.

—

After digging into a pineapple coconut rum cake, which was Robert's specialty, everyone conversed in the living room. Mark rubbed his stomach looking a little green. Susan teased him and ate another piece of cake. Malucci sloshed his plastic blue cup, and Chen and Abby rolled their eyes at him. Luka argued with Frank and Jerry about sports, and Haleh and Malik gossiped as Yosh and Jarvick discussed their own weird family traditions.

Carter held up a glass of wine and cleared his throat. "I think we can all agree tonight has gone wonderfully, and I know Lucy's had the time of her life. Luce, I'm so proud of you. You managed to put up with me, which is no easy feat, and you've surpassed everyone's hope for you. We can't wait to see what you do at County."

He passed it around, and everyone made a speech, congratulating her. Carter realized someone was missing and slipped out in the middle of Malucci's speech and headed into the kitchen.

Robert washed a few dishes. The music vanished hours ago, but he still hummed to himself, a little ditty he'd written long ago but had never finished. Carter broke his concertation.

"You're missing a hell of a party out there."

"I'm perfectly fine in here."

"Malucci's making an ass of himself." Carter chuckled as he rubbed his beard and leaned against the wall.

"How's that different from any other day? Did you need something, Carter, or do you like invading people's personal space without asking first?" He bit back, but with less sarcasm than normal, sounding more like defeat and longing than strength and poise.

"I was about to ask her, and I figured you want to be there."

Robert nodded. Carter walked over to him and held out a hand. He caught it in his peripheral vison and stared for a few seconds unsure what to do before he dried his hands, and shook the man's hand, whatever animosity they had, fading into the distant horizon. Lucy would want them to be civil towards one another, and for her, he would try.

"Thank you, Dr. Romano." Carter turned to walk out of the room.

"Take care of her, John."

Shock covered Carter's face, but he nodded, regaining his composure. "Always."

Satisfied with the young man's answer, he shoved his hands in his pockets, following him into the other room.

—

Lucy's mom finished her speech, and caught Carter's eyes, moving to stand by Anspaugh. Carter stepped in front of the crowd again. Robert's hand found Elizabeth's and they grinned at each other for a few seconds before hearing Carter speak again.

"Luce, can you come here for a minute?" Carter asked, and Lucy made her way to where he waited. "I knew ever since your first day at County that you were a force to be reckoned with, and that hasn't changed over these last couple of months. I pushed you away because I was scared. Not of loving you because I had fallen madly in love with you the first time I saw you..."

Robert squeezed Elizabet's hand tightly at these words, and she bit her lip, trying to focus on Carter.

"I was scared I wouldn't be the man you deserved, and I let that fear do things to you I wish I could take back. But, somehow, and for the life of me I'll never understand, you stayed. You've always stayed. Then, Valentine's Day happened, and I woke up thinking the worst. I didn't want to believe that angel like you was gone. I promised myself that if you were okay, that'd I'd stop being a moron and tell you how I felt. You pulled through, and the world was right again. So, I thank Paul Sobriki for everything he gave me. But, more importantly, I thank you Lucy Marie Knight, for saving me. For giving me more than I ever thought I would find. You are my most precious gift, one I don't take for granted." Carter rummaged in his pocket, dropping to one knee.

As the words crossed Robert's brain, he realized the man he'd once despised had matured into someone that Robert would want his daughter to find if he had one. John Carter was worthy of Lucy, and he knew he'd take care of her, just as he planned on doing to Elizabeth. Elizabeth sniffled at the beautiful scene in front of her, and Robert sighed as he saw Lucy light up like she never had before. He knew he'd made the right choice, and he wiped a tear from his beloved's face, whispering in her ear. She snorted and shook her head and snuggled deep into him when he moved his arm around her waist. Paradise surrounded them, and nothing would ever destroy the purity of this moment.

Lucy stood there speechless as her hands decorated her cheeks, and Carter opened the box. "So, I was wondering if you'd marry me, Luce?" Carter smiled nervously, and everyone gasped except Lucy's mom and Robert who had been in on Lucy's final surprise.

"YES! YES! YES, John Carter, I'll marry you!" she squealed in excitement as he slipped the ring on her finger, and they kissed each other passionately, tears pouring down their faces and thunderous applause came from their family.

—

Everyone had said their goodbye's hours ago, and Elizabeth carried one last plate into the kitchen where Robert continued his interrupted task from earlier. She wrapped her arms around him, and spoke into his shirt.

"You're a complete and utter bastard, do you know that? How could you not tell me?" she tried to be mad, but elation poured from every inch of her.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but it was too juicy not to. The four of us had a meeting, where Carter told us that he wanted to bring Lucy's mom here for her graduation, and then he had another little surprise he wanted to talk to us about. Then he asked me and Lucy's mom for her hand in marriage because she never knew her father. He told us how much we mean to her, especially me. Lucy thinks of me as a surrogate father, why I don't know," he chuckled a throaty laugh at these words before continuing, "and I told him that if he ever hurt her I'd take great pleasure in personally killing him with my bare hands and a scalpel. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"It's just wonderful. They're made for each other, and I'm glad they're getting their happy ever after. They deserve it." She unwrapped herself from him and smiled evilly as she splashed him with water.

"Hey, Lizzie, you are so going to pay for that," he yelled, splashing her back as she tried to dodge the sudsy liquid. Some of it landed in her hair, and Robert looked at her triumphant. Serves her right. This is an Armani shirt.

"Ahh, Robert, Okay, okay, I surrender," she held up her hands to indicate that she was done, and some of the soap dripped onto her dress.

"Yes, they do, sweetheart." Robert smiled at her, drying his hands as he left one plate in the sink, suddenly not caring that there was on lonely victim. He took something out of his pocket and placed it in her hands. "So do we."

"What's this?" She held the box, wondering if he was going to propose, but she knew Robert would never steal Lucy's thunder.

"Well, why don't you open it and find out." He chuckled, smirking, the moonlight pouring in through the open window highlighting his dimples.

She opened it. "It's a key." She breathed in disbelief, a little sad that it wasn't a ring, but mostly she was confused.

"Correction, Lizzie. It's a spare key."

"What are you saying, Robert?"

He got down on one knee, and took her hands, baring his soul, and looking deeply into her eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to find the right words to say. "I don't want the only memories I have here to be full of pain and suffering. Move in with me. Help me make new memories here. Happy ones. This house is empty without you in it, because you belong where I do. I want to grow old here with you, Elizabeth. Someday soon, I want to marry you and fill this house with the love and joy I never cherished because I was stupid and bitter. But I'm not anymore. With you, I've experienced something I never want to lose. I'm ready to embark on this wonderfully exciting adventure with you, Elizabeth, even though it scares the hell out of me but I'm willing to go through all those things because it's your face I want to wake up next to everyday. So what do you say?"

Robert felt that his heart would explode as he waited for her answer. His hands were sweating, and he tried to read her expression at his "proposal." He wasn't asking her to marry him yet, but he was proposing an idea he'd been thinking about since the very first night she'd stayed over. Robert Romano could live without her, but he was choosing not to.

Tears streamed down her face as she let his words sink into her perfectly filled heart, knowing that life couldn't possibly get any better than at this very moment. "I'd love to move in with you, Robert."

He jumped up and took her into his arms, spinning her around as they kissed the world away. He repeated over and over how much he loved her, and she told him just how much she loved him.

Tomorrow was another day. The first day of forever, the first day of Eternal Sunshine—of Eternal Paradise. _Paradise Regained_ was a hell of a novel, and so was the story the two lovers were creating.


	13. Chapter 13: Judge, Jury, and Executioner

**AN: From this chapter on, the story starts to ramp up. Thanks for sticking with me! Happy Reading, my lovelies! :)**

 **This Chapter is rated M for super bad language, sorry but it's necessary and hey we get to see THE ROCKET VS. Weasel showdown so it should be worth it! And no, the story doesn't end here, and fear not, Robert and Elizabeth will be doing some "talking" in the next chapter, and Lucy and Carter will be finalizing wedding plans. Happy reading :)**

Robert Romano struggled to open the bag of chocolate chips, furrowing his eye brows and pouting as he pulled with all his might but the bag remained closed. He tried again, creasing his forehead.

A gray towel was slung over his shoulder and he stood in his second favorite room in a black shirt and a pair of boxers, shaking his head at the stubborn bag, and then he scolded himself for trying to humanize the plastic. Force of habit, he'd tried to reckon with himself, wishing he could anesthetize this one so he could perform surgery on it. His eyes caught a pair of scissors resting in his knife block and he snorted at his own lapse of cognizance.

Gretel sneezed as she trotted into the space. Robert's pager beeped three times and his beloved canine rubbed against his legs before laying under the kitchen. She shook away the buzzing in her nose.

"Bless you, my dear Gretel." Robert looked at her, making sure she was okay. He would never admit it to anyone, not even Elizabeth, but he'd been terrified when he discovered the insulinoma on Gretel's pancreas, and almost lost her during surgery, but she pulled through alright, just as stubborn as her owner. Lizzie snapped at him and then he had made an ass of himself in front of her mother, but all was soon forgiven because a more important issue had creeped upon them that night.

He pushed away the horrifying memory as the message flashed and he glanced at it over his shoulder, trying to pick up the square box while fiddling with the laughing object in his hands, and it seemed to taunt him.

 _Know it's your day off. Sorry to bother you, but it's urgent._

He knew who'd called from the number, and he sighed. Well, so much for their plans. Lizzie was going to kill him after he attended to his incompetent staff, but then he remembered that Donald Anspaugh could not be included in that assessment. The place must be going to hell if the older man was disturbing him on his much earned day of relaxation.

Sure as the Chief of Staff he finalized the schedule, but he couldn't necessarily just give her the same time off as him all the time. Even though County knew, he couldn't break the rules just because the Associate Chief of Surgery and his best friend had moved in with him. She'd managed to get the time off—it took some serious begging and shift-swapping with her friends—but for the next 36 hours they weren't to be disturbed.

Robin Hood picked a hell of a time to appear, tights and all as he stole away their time together. She'd have to wait, and Robert knew he might as well kiss his ass goodbye because Elizabeth would surely pound him to a pulp after he returned home.

Distracted in his rage and the image playing behind his eyes, he chuckled. The bag exploded, the force of Robert's ripping causing the seal to surrender. Chocolate chips flew everywhere, and he snorted as he threw down the empty bag. Figures. This day was turning out to be shitty and it'd just started, why he should be able to satisfy his craving and have some cookies.

Gretel's head peaked up at the sound, seeing a chocolate chip flying across the room from her and she sprinted after it. Robert saw her fur rustle out of the corner of his eye, and he tried to beat her to the sweet morsel.

"No, Gretel. I need my sweet fix if I'm to survive what will most definitely be a day from hell." He stuck his foot out at her, covering the small object with his foot, but she nosed it away from him and took it in her mouth.

"Oh, you. You're so mean. And here I was thinking you were on my side." He laughed, playing with her as he made the retrieval of the phantom chocolate chip into a game. "Bad dog. You can't have that. Drop it, now." Robert's pleas feel on deaf ears as she gnawed on it, her tail wagging excitedly, wondering if her heart-of –stone friend would cave like always and let her have it. He squatted down and grabbed her by the chin. "Gretel, put it down." The tone of his voice was serious now, and she obeyed her master and dropped it at his feet as if it were a present and gave a small harrumph as she looked at the floor.

He couldn't stay mad at her for long and he affectionately rubbed her neck. "Good girl. No more insulinomas for you. Let's not relive that day."

He stood up and headed towards his pantry, collecting a broom and began to clean up the mess. After it'd been sorted out, he grabbed the second bag from the pantry that he'd picked up from his early afternoon grocery run yesterday. Robert Romano would have his cookies, if it killed him, and he bite his lip, wondering if his love would take his "peace-offering" and spare his life, but he figured she'd take the cookie and then smile at him before bashing in his skull. Ahh, his wonderful Elizabeth. When had he gone from his own person to thinking about someone else's feelings? Two years ago, on that rainy day in London when she smiled at him and his eternal sunshine had been born, and ever since that moment, he did everything he could to see it for as long as he lived.

His pager beeped again, and he sighed, throwing down the bag. "Alright, alright, your Slave of Duty shall arrive soon," he told the pager as he gave Gretel once last look and walked out of the room to change into his scrubs.

Robert stood in the doorway of his room, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she dreamed. He fought the pull of her heart, and his heart was breaking at the thought of leaving her. Her hair framed her angelic face and Elizabeth took up both sides of the bed, laying in the middle, safe under a mountain of sheets.

He moved quietly, careful not to disturb her as he changed into his scrubs and sneakers. Dressed and ready, he retrieved his black coat and put it on, unable to leave just yet.

Robert walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead, but she never stirred. He giggled silently, jealous of her ability to sleep through everything, when he slept like a bird. But it was also one of the things he loved most about her—the way she was at peace when she slept, the way she would curl up next to him in the middle of the night without realizing it and wrap him in a death-grip. And only then would he be able to let all the tension and stress fall away and tumble into dream-land with her.

After lingering foe a few minutes, he pushed himself into "professional mode" and headed down the hall, and out the door, which he closed behind him and locked almost robotically as he headed for his Jag.

—

He ripped off the yellow blood-soaked gown as he stormed through the door of Trauma 2 into the hall where he discarded it into the hazardous waste bin along with his gloves.

Robert Romano stood with his hands on his hips, surveying the chaos around him. His blue surgical gown had been spared for now, and he rubbed his head, recounting the five surgeries he'd already done, and he'd only been at County for about five hours. The next customer was being patched up by Anspaugh, and he wondered when the carnage would end.

Kerry Weaver ducked down the hall with another gunshot victim, Kovac trailing after her, and they were arguing about patient care, but Robert knew it was no use. He could tell by the monitor and the patient's vitals that he was DOA. Poor Bastard.

Lewis and Chen were trying to calm down a screaming man who was waiting on an OR and begging for more morphine. His Tibia hung out of busted skin, and Robert went through the calculations in his head, trying to determine how long they had until he would lose his leg. And he probably would if anyone operated other than himself, Elizabeth, Donald, or even Peter. Elizabeth was off the table because she was at home, and Donald was trying to salvage some poor soul's liver and kidney. Peter was in the middle of a Whipple, so it's be at least 6 hours before he could see him.

Robert walked down the hall towards the Admit Desk, where the scene in front of him was no better.

Minor injuries spilled out of Chairs, charts were stacked almost to the ceiling. The phones rang and rang. The desk clerks were no where to be found.

"Where the hell is Jerry or Frank or Randi or Amira?" Robert boomed, smack-dab in the middle of the largest cluster fuck he'd ever experienced.

"Jerry's shift ended at 7, Frank's on vacation this week, Randi doesn't come in until 1, and Amira is on a break." Chuny replied as she ran past him, trying to corral a patient onto a gurney who had a pretty nasty head lac.

"That's just fucking wonderful. Must I do everything around here?"

"Maybe not everything." A voice came from behind him, and Robert fought not to scream at the top of his lungs. He knew the voice just by the high-pitched nasal quality.

Robert turned on his heels, keeping his face as neutral as possible. "What part of you don't work here, anymore, Edson, did you not understand?"

"I do work here. I'm a desk clerk now."

"The hell you are."

"If you don't believe me, call HR."

"Who the hell hired you because I didn't?"

"All hiring is done by a third-party service and then HR does interviews. Pretty neat, huh? Seems like I do still have some clout here after all," Dale Edson smiled, proud of himself. Rocket Romano trembled with anger, and he knew he'd outsmarted the Rocket.

"Look you ass-wipe, I don't have time to bash your skull in right now. So do your job, if you can even manage that. I know it's a stretch for you. Stay the hell out of my face." Robert ordered him as he shook his head and searched for the phone under a stack of charts.

Chatter sprung up, reaching a level that made his head pound. Sometimes, he really hated his job. His thoughts turned to Elizabeth, and what she was doing without him. He picked up the phone and dialed, snorting as he saw Dave Malucci and John Carter run past out of the corner of his eye, Malucci's hands shoved deep into the open chest of a woman. Carter barked out orders as they attempted to maneuver through the crowded hallway.

One hand on his hip, he held the phone with his ear as a chart was shoved into his hand.

"Dr. Romano, Rape Exam for a patient in Curtain 2," Lily told him with her hands full of blood.

"I'm a little busy. Get a nurse to do it."

"We're all in Traumas. It's a little hard to be in two places at once."

"Where's Dr. Finch?"

"It's her day off."

"I don't care, get her here and anyone else that has the day off."

"I'm not a desk clerk," she ran past the desk into the open door of Trauma 1 where Kerry and Luka had gone in but hadn't come out yet.

"Must I do everything around here?" he grumbled to himself as he held the chart. When he heard the voice on the other side of the line he began. "David, it's Robert. Listen, I need a favor."

After the phone call was made, he shoved a piece of paper in Edsons's face and took off down the hall, making his way through the crowd, before catching the murderous look in his eyes, because he was sure he'd kill The Weasel, but he'd just have to wait.

He stormed through the door of Trauma 1.

"Kerry, what are you doing?"

"My job, Robert. What are you doing?"

"I'm doing mine. You know you should have called it thirty minutes ago. He never had a chance, he was DOA."

"We got him back with Epi and transfusions."

"We're not wasting what little blood we have on a vegetable."

"His pupils are equal and reactive." Kerry argued, holding the internal paddles.

"That was just a reaction to the Epi, but he's gone. Time of death 9:30 AM." Kovac agreed with Robert, pronouncing the patient as he flung off his gloves and headed for the door, knowing there were other patients. The nurses turned off the machines, and Malik headed to get the death kit.

Kerry just stood there in shock. Robert nodded at Kovac and held open the door as the tall man stepped through, and he followed. Robert took a step towards Admit when the Ambulance Bay doors flung open and he was almost knocked over by a flying gurney.

"35-year-old female. GSW to the upper back. Bp 50/30, shallows resps, brief LOC in the field. I gave her two large bore IV's on route, and she's hypotensive." EMT Doris Pickman shouted as she waited for a doctor.

Mark Greene met her halfway down the hallway, listening to her chest with his stethoscope. "Ma'am, can you tell me your name?"

"Laura Shayatovich."

"Do you know who shot you?" Mark asked as he saw Abby and signaled her over, and they moved the gurney down the hallway.

"It was Derek Fossen. He was looking for Ben, but I told him I didn't know where he was." She wheezed out as the pain grew worse and worse. She turned her head to look around the room. "Where's my son?"

"He's right behind us. Don't worry, we're gonna take good care of him." Abby told her. Laura coughed, sending bright red liquid to her chin.

"Roll her." Mark ordered, and he and Abby rolled her just in time. A large pool of blood exploded from her mouth.

"Oh God. That looks like at least 2 liters." Abby said horrified as she jumped slightly, narrowly avoiding the spray.

"Could be her aorta or esophageal Fistula. Bag her, we're gonna need all the O-neg we got. Let's get her into Trauma 2." They raced into the room, and Robert sighed, following them.

—

"Fossen. Derek Fossen. F-o-s-s-e-n." Mark told the police officer as he held the intubation kit.

"Hematoma was contained until it blew through the esophagus." Robert observed in his goggles and blue gown as he looked the patient over.

"You got an address?" the cop asked as he wrote down what Mark told him on his notepad.

"He lives next door to her." Mark intubated the patient.

"Can't get a pressure." Abby told Robert as she read the machine.

"Ten blade. Squeeze in two units of O-neg." Robert pursed his lips as a nurse handed over the scalpel and Abby hung the blood and bagged the patient once Mark finished his intubation.

"We put his son into protective custody. His name is Ben."

"Lost the pulse." Abby heard the warning from the monitor.

"Alright. Rib spreader. Open up a thoracotomy tray."

"Abby get the rapid infuser." Mark told her, and she headed into Trauma one where Malik was finishing up.

"You need this?"

He shook his head no and she began to wheel it into the other room when she heard his voice and then she heard the monitor sped up.

"Another satinsky." Robert ordered as he held out his bloodied hand. A nurse placed the clamp in his hand as Abby bagged the patient and Mark held the suction device.

"Unit number 8 is up." Abby told the surgeon.

"Heart's not filling, clamp the aorta." Greene told the surgeon a little annoyed that he hadn't already done it.

"Greene, the injury is high and posterior. You want me to clamp the arch?" he threw a soaked lap pad on the patient's leg and moved to get a better look at her open chest.

Blood covered everything, and Rocket tried to stick another patch on the leak as Mark kept suctioning, but blood kept obscuring the field. A clamp stuck out of Laura's chest, and Abby looked up at the two men she admired. It was bad, she told herself, if they couldn't fix it. Her entire chest was drenched, and a pile of lap pads sat on the open surgical tray, covered in so much blood they were now permanently stained red.

"Let's try an arterial line."

"Oh, that'll help." Robert replied sarcastically, growing frustrated.

"Can't you get your finger in the hole?"

"If I could see it."

"More light."

Abby moved the light closer.

"Let's call for FFP and platelets."

"Alright, forget it. Forget it." Robert threw down the clamp and raised his shoulders, his back straighter than an arrow. "I can't close this defect." He took off his left glove, while Mark looked at the monitor.

"Another amp of Epi."

He removed his right glove and tried to hide the emotion in his voice. "She blew out her thoracic aorta and exsanguinated in seconds, we are not going to get her back." He threw down his gloves in anger and defeat.

Mark looked horrified but refused to give up. "Let's try bypass."

"It's too late for that, call it." Robert scratched the back of his head and a nurse offered him a towel and he snatched it out of her hand. Blood spotted the sleeves of his gown, and Mark slammed down the instruments he was holding and looked at the clock while Robert looked at the towel and put on his poker face.

"Time of death: 11:40."

"0 for 2 and it's not even lunch," Robert replied, taking the chart and practically running out of the room.

—

Robert threw his stethoscope onto his locker and slammed it shut. Fat good his skills did him, he fumed. The woman Fossen had murdered over a car, the braindead man Kovac had pronounced, Laura Shayatovich who he'd worked on but couldn't save.

So this is what it felt like to loose a patient, he mused as he put on a clean pair of scrubs. Fossen didn't deserve to live and if he had to operate on him, he wouldn't. So what if he violated the Hippocratic Oath—he's had his fingers crossed anyways.

Taking a deep breath, he clenched his hands into fists, about to punch the cold metal before reminding himself that the last thing he needed right now was a broken hand. he returned his arms at his side, when something caught in his brain and he opened his locker again.

Tacked to the door was a picture of the two of them the day they'd done the Fem-pop-bypass in 2 hrs, 20 minutes, and the day he wanted to by Lizzie a well-deserved five egg omelet. It'd been the day of Scot Anspaugh's funeral and also the day of Peter's MM, and the day David Morgenstern resigned.

They smiled as they leaned over the desk and Robert stared at her, and she pretended she hadn't seen him do it.

It was his favorite picture of the pair of them, and he ran a finger over her cheek, smiling as he bit his lip, wishing she was here with him to make this hell more bearable, but also thankful she was safe in his house, shielded away from the evils of the world.

—

Back in the ER, Robert stepped off the elevator and walked towards the Suture Room when he saw the other Red-headed surgeon in with Malucci and Carter, up to his elbows in blood and intestines but the older doctor taught the younger ones with joy.

Robert stopped in the doorway for a few seconds, listening.

"So, Dr. Malucci, how are your suturing skills?"

"Quicker than a pin drop. Blink and you'll miss it." he chuckled as he moved closer to the table.

" Why we do a Whipple, Dr. Carter?"

"To remove the head of the pancreas, the first part of the small intestine, the gallbladder and the common bile duct. Then we anastomise."

"Very good. I see Peter's teaching paid off."

Morgenstern motioned for Malucci to hand him a clamp and he did.

Satisfied, Robert turned and took a step when David looked up.

"Ahh, Robert, there you are. I was wondering what you needed me for?"

"Sorry to drag you away from Northwestern but it seems we're short a surgeon and we still have eight criticals."

"No problem. I was just showing these two how to do a Whipple while we wait for the OR. You never know when you might see one in the ER."

Robert laughed. "Always a pleasure. Need me to scrub in?"

"We're good here, Robert, but i'm sure someone needs you somewhere."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, i have a patient."

—

Robert grabbed the chart he'd stuck in the rack at the Admit Desk earlier when the Trauma had come in. The Board was still cluttered with patients and the guy with the Compound Tib-Fib Fracture had gone up. Dorset and Lucy had that one.

A rape exam was not something he wanted to do, but he was the boss, and he had promised Jarvick he'd take the patient even if he'd never uttered the words out loud. And Rocket Romano never broke his promises.

He gulped, and his eyes bugged out of his head at the name on the chart. A man. He wanted to back out, but he closed the chart, and stuck a hand in his lab coat, taking a few steps when he heard it.

Dale Edson sat at the desk, typing away, as he snickered at Robert's predicament.

"You've got a hell of a problem there, Dr. Romano."

"I keep my promises. Shut up, you gnat, and get back to work." Robert headed to Curtain 2.

"Good luck with that," He called after him, and when he saw him disappear, Edson mumbled under his breath, "Self-righteous prick."

—

Robert discarded gloves and stood up. Chuny capped the swabs.

"So, it's AIDS, right?" Michael Williams questioned, looking at his lap.

"We'll know after the tests."

"If you had to guess." he wanted to know now.

"Probably." Robert looked at the man handcuffed to the bed, but didn't see a prisoner, he just saw a man who'd endured horrible things, and been forced to things no persons should ever be forced to do. Robert knew what that was like, and Michael held out his hand.

"Thank you for being straight with me." Robert shook his hand.

"Let's wait and see, okay?"

Michael nodded, and Chuny glanced at Robert, but kept quiet and he held the door open for her.

"You want the Triple Cocktail?" she wondered as they made to go their separate ways.

"Couldn't hurt. Hey, thanks, for not asking questions back there."

"It's my job to help the patients and the doctors, not to ask questions."

Robert nodded and shivered when she was out of his line of sight. That was weird.

—

"How'd it go?" Dale mocked him in a sweet voice which sickened the surgeon.

"Do i have any messages?"

"Anspaugh wants you to call him. Weaver wants to talk to you about Legaspi, and your new best friend wants to invite you to dinner." The Weasel snickered as he crumpled the paper and threw it at the man he despised.

"Well then I'll invite him for drinks instead of you." Robert snarked as he turned up his face in disgust at the Weasel.

Mark leaned back in the empty chair. He took off his glasses and wiped the day from them. Haleh ran past the desk, balancing a few charts and a couple of blood samples. She knocked over a stack of charts, sending them to the floor, but Robert didn't care. Chen and Yosh sprinted out to the Ambulance Bay in yellow Trauma gowns to meet the incoming Ambulances. There were still victims of Fossen's and he hadn't been brought in yet.

Kovac approached the desk in a zombie like trance, and he erased a name off the board with a heavy face. Another one lost to the crazed gunman.

Robert watched him with tight shoulders, his hands on his hips. The man Dorset and Lucy worked on would end up losing his leg. It'd been more than 6 hours, far past the point of saving, but he knew that Lucy would insist ion trying to salvage it, anyways. And that's what separated her from a mediocre doctor and an excellent one.

Dale muttered something under his breath about Elizabeth, and the gold-stethoscoped man clenched his teeth together to keep from doing something he'd regret. Rocket's fuse was growing shorter with each passing second, and he so wanted to take his nemesis out back and show him who the superior of the two was.

Chicago PD worked as hard as they could, but they hadn't located Fossen, yet. They'd put out an APB for the stolen car and discovered that he was using a semi-automatic weapon—probably a 9mm with about 16 rounds, Robert inferred. He'd seen enough GSW's to know that this guy wouldn't be stopped unless he went down in a blaze of gun fire.

Carter saw Morgenstern off to the elevator, and then went in search of Abby. Lewis was working in triage with Jeanine.

His eyes wandered, and Lewis felt something on her back and looked up to see him staring at her, and she saw what he thought he'd hidden well. She gave him a silent nod, and then asked Jeanine if she was good, and when the PA nodded, she approached the Chief.

"We've got 6 more criticals. All OR's are full, but they're cleaning 2 now. Anspaugh should be down any minute to get another one. Peter's Whipple Expired in SICU. And we only have two units of O-neg left."

Robert sighed, wracking his brain for a solution. "Okay, Lewis, I need you with me. You're the only level-headed on down here when shit hits the fan and right now it's a large pile and smells very bad."

Susan laughed weakly as she stuck her stethoscope in her pocket and placed the chart in the wrack.

"Carter's O-negative. We could see if he wants to donate."

"Good. Let's round up all other Staff with the same blood type. We can substitute with Plasma and platelets. Fluid resuscitate as many as we can, I'll page Benton." Robert picked up the phone and dialed.

"What if they need surgery?"

"I guess the two of us are going to have to do it down here. We can't divert because all area hospitals are too far." Finished he set the phone down, and his pager vibrated.

Lewis was about to speak when she was interrupted by wailing sirens and pounding gurneys hitting the doors.

"Eight-year-old in full arrest. No pulse on route." Cleo said as she banged through the doors, panting from running four miles to work, and Malik joined them as Mark greeted them with nothing left.

"PEA. Let's get her into trauma 1." Mark shared a look with Susan as they took off down the hall.

Chen and Yosh stopped right behind them in the hall as blood spurted all over her face.

"Ahh, where the hell's Weaver?" she wondered as she changed her gloves and tried to listen to the patient's chest. "Massive shift on the left with flail. Yosh, chest tube, and put some pressure on that." She motioned to the bleeding chest wound that seemed as big as a cannon.

"I can't bag her, push meds, and stop the bleeding all at once."

Lewis and Romano headed over to assist.

"Lewis you run this one."

"Okay, we can't move her, or she'll arrest. Yosh, go get Carter. Doris, stay here and bag here." Yosh took off to find him, Doris nodded and bagged the patient. "Chen, you're with Dr. Romano, you make the best cuts out of all of us." She nodded, and he passed her a chest tube kit, and she inserted it.

"Seriously, though, where is Kerry?" he asked as he searched for a thoracotomy tray but couldn't find one on the cart of supplies.

"Something about Risk Management," Chen replied as she rechecked the breathing. "Good breath sounds bilaterally."

"Anybody know where we keep more kits?"

"Do you need this one?" Malucci asked as he stopped next to the surgeon and passed it to him. Malucci said something about an aortic fistula, but the young doctor liked to talk out both sides of his mouth, often trying to make himself look good using big jargon. He wouldn't know one if it bit him on the nose, and he'd never see one in the ER. That kind of case was for the big-boys. Robert nodded his thanks, and the raven-haired doctor thumped down the hall towards Curtain Area one.

They worked on the patient. Yosh returned with Carter, Abby in tow, and he sat him down, rolled up his sleeve and stuck the needle in his arm. Abby asked him if he was good, and Carter ordered her to help Malucci, and she clumsily took off after him. Several of the people waiting in Chairs covered their mouths, or looked away, but some watched the three doctors in the hallway as the feverishly tried to save the man's life.

Robert opened the chest and identified the bleeder. Chen passed him a needle and he did what he did best—sowed to perfection and checked for leaks.

The sound floated from Trauma 1 into the hallway, and the three doctors froze.

Derek Fossen claimed another life, and Mark slumped through the doors and looked sick. They pushed away the sadness and continued to work. Lewis checked the vitals and hung the blood.

"Let's get him upstairs." They moved towards the elevator where Anspaugh and a surprise face greeted them.

"Robert, what the hell happened?"

"Some crazed gunman opened fire on a foster care system. Looking for his son or something. Mesenteric rupture for you. We were able to stabilize him."

"I'll grab Peter on this one. Elizabeth, thanks for coming in."

"Of course. You need all the hands you can get." She replied to her colleague as if coming in on her day off were common practice.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?"

"You can't operate on all these people at once, Robert. Even you're not that good."

"I'm hurt, truly."

"You'll live." She stepped off the elevator as they made the exchange, and when the doors closed, the four staff members enjoyed the quasi-moment of peace, relishing in it for a brief second before life came crashing back into them.

"Do you need me?"

"I think Malucci said something about an Aortic Fistula."

"Alright. Page me if you need me." Elizabeth slung her stethoscope around her neck and headed towards the hallway, Chen deciding to walk with her, and the two made conversation. Lewis and Doris stalked off to the Lounge for coffee.

Robert lingered, unable to move. The elevator to his left opened, and off stepped Kerry Weaver, looking the way she always did.

"Robert, there you are. There's something I need to speak with you about."

"If it's about this Legaspi thing, it'll have to wait. I'm a little busy down here."

Kerry's movement jarred his idle legs into motion and they bickered all the way down the hallway.

"You're going to fire her, just like that, because she wouldn't answer your page?"

"I haven't fired her, yet. It's going to committee next week, and they'll determine her fate. It's out of my hands. Besides, there's plenty of documentation to warrant her termination."

"She's a good doctor."

"I have no doubt about that. Look if you're so damned concerned about it, file an affidavit and give it to the committee but right now I'm a little busy patching up the barrage of gunshots you keep accepting."

"Are we supposed to let them bleed out in the street?"

"No, but you could be down here helping instead of talking to Risk Management."

"I only did it because they couldn't get you." They stopped, and Kerry gave him an evil look, wanting his job but she'd never say that out loud of course.

"Dr. Weaver—" Haleh tried to get her attention as she ran up to the desk, but Kerry dismissed her and continued to annoy Robert about Legaspi.

Haleh's voice rose as she tried again. "It's Adele. That maniac shot her at her house."

Kerry almost dropped her crutch. Robert's face turned to shock.

"What?" Kerry exclaimed, pursing her lips at Robert's earlier comment about there being no risk to County.

"The social worker?" Robert questioned as Haleh turned on her heels and took off to Trauma 2, Kerry crutching along as fast as she could, Robert running after the pair, hoping to god he wouldn't be reliving the night they'd almost lost Lucy.

—

Mark, Kerry, and Robert worked on Adele, who looked a lot better than the rest of Fossen's victims. They did test after test, Robert pressed on her belly, and Adele began to cry when she realized she couldn't feel her legs. Kerry helped Robert roll her, so he could identify the wound, and Mark asked her to identify the place she could feel sensation as he ran the circular device up her leg to her hip where she twitched.

"Am I Paralyzed?"

"There's a little bit of swelling around your spinal cord where the bullet went in, it's probably temporary." Kerry reassured her, but in her head, knew that most likely, Adele would never walk again.

"How did he find me?"

"What do you mean?" Mark asked as he continued to make sure she was comfortable.

"I only saw him at the hospital."

Robert slammed down the chart he'd just signed. "You can find anything on the damned internet. Let's get her upstairs."

They prepped the gurney to be moved, Haleh grabbed the drug box and Mark and Kerry started to move.

"Who's gonna do the surgery?" Kerry asked the Chief.

"I guess I've got the honors. Don't worry, Adele, you're in good hands."

"I'm not worried, Robert. I've seen your work." She joked, looking between Kerry and him, trying to find the hidden truth in their faces, but she couldn't find anything. Adele tried to be upbeat, but she knew the odds.

Suddenly, the door swung open next to them, and Abby staggered out looking terrified.

"Dr. Romano, we need you, now, Malucci's patient is in trouble."

"Where's Corday?"

"She thought he had gastroenteritis. She's with Chen and Lewis in Exam 3 looking at a possible splenic laceration."

"She gave up an aortic fistula for a spleen?" Robert's voice quivered with anger. He needed her, and she was off playing doctor on a patient that could wait. Was she still in a sleep induced coma or was she ignoring him? Robert snapped out of his thoughts, remembering he had two patients now. "Take her up. Peter's free, I'll try to get to her as soon as I can, give her 500mg of Solumedrol." He ordered his colleagues and they did what he asked, racing to get their friend up to surgery.

—

Abby held the door open, and Robert stormed through it, and she helped him gown and glove. Malucci looked utterly sick, his white-gloved hands covered in blood, his hands tuck deep in the patient's open torso.

"Dr. Malucci, what are you doing?"

"I had to crack this guy's chest after he arrested. Pressure's stable and I think I stopped the bleeding."

"Let's see how much damage you've wrought. Suction. Who clamped the proximal section of the abdominal aorta?"

Malucci and Abby shared a look, unsure if they wanted to answer the Chief's loaded question, and Robert looked at the pair expectantly as he waited for one of rather to pluck up the courage to respond.

"I did." Malucci replied confidently as he sutured the defect. "That's the common procedure until an aortic graft can be performed."

"Well, there may be a doctor in you after all." Robert chuckled and nodded his approval as he focused on the patient.

"You want me to get Corday?"

"No. If she can't diagnose one of these she sure as hell can't fix it." He spat, and Abby squirmed at the ire in his voice, handing him another clamp, and a lap pad.

"What is the main symptom of one of these, Lockhart?"

The student tried to recall that section in her textbook, and she took a moment before it came back to her, and she answered him. "There's always upper GI bleeding."

"You get a gold star on your homework. Let's get him up to surgery, you two are with me."

"Seriously?" Malucci couldn't believe his ears, and he wiped his shoulder as if he were the greatest ever. Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed the portable pulse OX machine.

"Alright, Maluccci, don't get ahead of yourself. After you've diagnosed at least a hundred of these, then maybe." Robert grabbed the head of the gurney, leading them towards the elevators.

"But they're pretty rare," Lockhart chimed in, laughing at Robert's joke, but Dave didn't see the humor in it. He still had a long way to go.

"Wow, another gold star for you, Lockhart." Robert complimented her as the elevator dinged open, and they loaded in. Dave mashed the button for the fourth floor, and an uncomfortable silence slipped over the group.

—

"Robert, do you need help?"

"No, I'm almost finished." He said quickly, almost cutting her off.

"I'd like to assist."

Robert ignored her and pulled the silk through the loop, completing the knot. His assistant handed him some Mayo scissors, and Abby patted the wound with a sponge stick while Dave pulled his vicryl through his knots, and then waited as Robert snipped off the excess. He hadn't once looked up to acknowledge the woman who would never back down from doing a surgery. The air was thick with taut tension, and the two surgeons battled to see who would cut the string first.

"And I'd like an Associate Chief who can properly diagnose an Aortic fistula instead of playing remedial medicine on a splenic laceration that any moron with half a brain could diagnose and treat with their eyes closed." Robert took the bait, roaring at her as he picked up an army-navy and retracted the left lobe of the liver.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. My patient ended up needing a splenectomy." Elizabeth ignored the stinging of his words as she took one step forward, then thought better of it, and stepped back again.

"And this poor bastard is gonna need bypass followed by another 6 months of follow up, provided he doesn't stroke out on us. Sorry, maybe cardiothoracic isn't exciting enough for you. I can find you another specialty. Maybe in podiatry where you have to do absolutely no work at all."

"I don't know what's got your bollocks in twist, but you need to release the vice-grip that's turned you into a complete knob." She raged, her accent thick and pointed.

"I needed you with me, but you couldn't be bothered. I hope gossip hour with Chen was worth it." He spat, trying not to laugh at her creative insult, but he refused to give up. Rocket Romano was not one of those "push-over" men she dated, and he wasn't afraid to give it right back to her.

"Robert, look I know you've had a bad day, but don't you dare take it out on me."

"A bad day? A bad day? Losing a fortune in the stock market or having some idiot from Radiology back into my Jag is a bad day. This is the biggest clusterfuck in the history of clusterfucks, and my second in command wants to sit on her pretty little hands while people are dying all around us. Let's give you a moment—oh wait, these poor people don't have that if you're sleeping on the job. I'd expect this kind of behavior from Dorset or Edson, maybe even Morris, but not you."

"Oh, well sorry, if I didn't want to spend my day off at this bloody place which you seem to care about more than me." That was it. Something broke inside her, and she quaked like a volcano, wanting to sting him worse than he'd ever done to her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You take that back right now. I didn't have a choice, Elizabeth. I didn't ask you to come in. You can go."

Elizabeth snorted out her annoyance, appalled by his insinuation that she would leave just because the Chief of Staff asked her to. Last time she checked, she was still her own person. And no one would tell her what to do, especially not Rocket Romano. "No! I'm not going."

"Fine, then go see if Peter needs help, or Dorset or anybody else. Get out of my face before we both say something we regret."

"You're such a prick, Robert Romano, you know that?"

"Oh boo-hoo. Is that supposed to hurt my feelings? Oh wait, I'd have to have some of those. You don't want to know what I think of you right now." He growled, and she ripped off her surgical mask, banging through the door of OR 1, and discarding it into the hazardous waste bin, along with her heart.

Elizabeth sniffled, angrily wiping away a few tears that formed in her eyes. When had it all gone so wrong? Robert had never made her cry, not even when they'd first met, and he had been vile and gruff to her back in the ole boy's club. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces, and she wanted to slump onto the floor and never get up, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She had a job to do, and damnit, she would do it to the best of her ability.

Their relationship was always "delicate," teetering on should or shouldn't they since the beginning, and then they had, and it was wonderful and more than Elizabeth ever dreamed of. But it was also messy, sharp, jagged, and a raging inferno when it was bad. And right now, it was very bad, and no amount of water could put out the flames.

Robert watched her go with heavy heart and sick stomach. He knew by her posture that she was crying but trying to hide it. His eyes were a glossy black-brown, seeing the woman he loved more than anything walking down the hallway with a defeated soul. He hated himself instantly for making her cry. He was no better than any of those pompous assholes she'd been with England. What a right bastard he was. Why did it have to be a Tuesday?

Well, now their plans were really shot to hell, and he threw down a pair of scissors, covered with blood. His heart was breaking, and he couldn't stop it. The woman he'd loved for so long, and had finally gotten after a long struggle, was gone again because of his own stupidity, his own selfish desires, his own need for blowing off steam. He knew she wouldn't speak to him for a few days, if ever after this, and he wondered how long it would take her to pack. Would his house be dark and lonely when he arrived? Would he ever be whole again, if she left him? No. Not at all.

—

The patient had been saved and was being attended to in SICU by Kit. So far, no one else had died. Adele was also recovering, and it was too early to tell if her paralysis would be permanent, Elizabeth's splenic lac had lost a lot of blood, but otherwise pulled through, they hadn't been able to save the man's leg, even though Lucy tried with all her might.

Laura's son, Ted, hadn't a mark on him because of his motherless' selfless act of wrapping herself around him to shield him from the gunfire. Maybe there was supposed to be some peace in that, but the only peace that County would find would be Fossen dead.

Morgenstern and Anspaugh drank a cup of coffee and wiped the sleep from their eyes, the events of the day finally catching up to them. The last Ambulance wailed to a stop and Mark and Luka headed to see if they had another casualty.

Everything was seemingly fine, so why did Rocket Romano feel so damned small? A whole man had gone upstairs on the elevator, but only half of one stood on the outer side of the desk, trying to keep busy in order to ignore the stabbing in his chest. The mountain of charts was smaller than before, Chairs only had a few more customers. Kerry interrupted her two colleagues break in order to speak with them, but their voices came out muffled in Robert's head.

"Hey, Dr. Romano, did you ever see that movie? "You know the one with the homosexual lead who falls in love with a character who's homophobic? What was it called? Oh, yeah. I was A Teenage Fag-Hag." Edson held his sides as he laughed.

No one else thought it was funny. Lucy slapped him on the back of the head, giving him a murderous look as Abby chewed her fingernails down to the nailbeds. Malucci gave him a "seriously, did you just say that look," while Carter stumbled out of the lounge sipping a juice box and shoving a cracker in his mouth.

Robert couldn't contain his anger any longer as something broke inside him and clanged around as it ricocheted all the way to his toes. He jumped over the desk, grabbing The Weasel by the collar as he snarled.

"Listen here, you pathetic excuse for a human being, when you first started here, I disliked you because of your horrible attitude and your level of narcissism."

"The same could be said for you, Romano."

"That's Dr. Romano to you, a title which I earned because of my hard-work and dedication, unlike you who considered yourself a surgical god after the two years of ass-wiping you called Residency." He flung Edson away from him as if he was a parasite, contempt mixed with utter disgust painting his face.

"Who did you pay to get the Chief's job because we all sure as hell know you didn't get it based on your leadership skills. How many times did you have to blow Anspaugh before he surrendered it to you?"

"I didn't have to blow anyone for this job, but if I had, it'd still be a hell of a lot better job than you'd ever do. Being liked and respected are two complexly different things, neither of which ever applied to you. How's Amanda from HR?"

"She's better than fine," he raised his eyebrows, dropping his voice an octave in what he thought was a seductive tone, but made Robert want to pound the little snot even more.

"See, I figured you might say that. As Chief, I'm responsible for my employees at all times, and it wouldn't look very good on me if I didn't keep records, now would it?" Robert stalked to the computer, and pulled a file from under it which he had brought down earlier in the day. He ripped it open, and threw the pictures of Dale doing things to and with women that he shouldn't be doing.

"Were did you get these?"

"A wonderful little department called security. You see, while you've been concerned with fucking everything that moves, I've been having too much fun protecting my assets. Now if you spent as much time studying as you did with the female staff, you'd be a hell of a surgeon, but I wouldn't trust you with a gluteal abbess, much less a dumpster full of trash." Robert removed his Rocket scrub cap, shoving it in his pocket, not caring that the entire department was watching him. Well, good. Let them watch me pound the brain matter right out of his puny little skull.

"Well, Rocket, isn't this the pot calling the kettle black? We all know your history with the female staff, don't we ladies?" He looked around for an ally, sure he'd won, but no one was in his corner.

"I was exonerated, and besides it was one complaint by one doctor who doesn't play for my team. Hey, that's fine with me, just don't display it here. This a workplace, not a parade."

"What did you do to Maggie Doyle, huh? Grab her ass?"

"Did you not hear what I said you loony tune? I didn't do anything to Maggie or anyone else here. Maggie's time with us was up, and when I didn't give what she wanted, she decided to leave. That's not my problem."

"What could she possibly want from a man like you?"

"Chief Resident. And when her attempts at blackmail failed, she high-tailed it back to South Side. Besides, I didn't let her go, someone else in this room did." Robert glared at Kerry Weaver, who watched their exchange, and tried to hide behind Morgenstern.

"Is that why Lizzie was crying earlier today? Because you wouldn't give her what she wants?"

"You watch your damned mouth, Edson." He took a step closer to the taller surgeon, clenching his fists as he snatched the file of dirt he had on him back and place it where he couldn't reach it.

"Why else would she want someone like you? She's just making the rounds, and you're her next plaything, and she'll discard you when she's done with you." Dale snorted, crossing his arms proudly at his attempt to get under his former teacher's skin.

"When Residents arrive here, we size you up. We have great hopes for you, we want you to succeed, but gradually, over time, and through interactions we form opinions. Do you want to know the staff's opinion of you? You're lazy, sloppy, and your carless attitude towards your responsibilities as a physician endangered patients' lives as witnessed every time you stepped foot into an OR. Your suturing skills were abysmal, surpassed by, and I can't even believe I'm saying this, David Malucci who can make better incisions with his eyes closed. None of us ever thought you were much of a doctor.

"Lizzie told me the same thing."

"You'll address her as Dr. Corday, or Elizabeth, do you hear me? Show a little respect, she's earned it. I don't even know why wasted my time teaching you. At one time, I saw something in you that resembled potential, but then you pissed it away. You ended your own career, you moronic pain in both sides of my ass."

"I can think of another word for her." Dale raised his eyebrows, implying what Robert had heard him mumbled under his breath earlier.

Robert Romano wasn't exactly a saint, but he'd been taught to respect women, and The Weasel had just crossed the point of no return.

He uttered the most unforgivable word in the English Language—so utterly repulsive, Robert refused to let it cross his brain for more than a nanoseconds.

Robert lunged, slamming his fist into Edson's jaw, screaming words at him like "motherfucker," and "putrid slime bag" as he lost control.

Edson returned a few blows of his own, trying to move as Robert laid on top of him on the floor, punching his lights out. Robert dogged and weaved Edson's fist with ease, only stopping to admire his handwork.

A line of blood trickled from the right side of his lip, and the victim waited to make his move, finding he perfect opening when the other man was distracted. His fist connected with Robert's right eye, and he went flying into the other side of the desk. Stunned, he collected himself as he sought the Weasel again.

A whole bunch of arms pulled the pair apart. Robert snarled as Anspaugh and Malucci held him back, and Dale played shocked and on the verge of tears as Carter and Morgenstern restrained him.

"You have five seconds to pack your shit and leave." Robert ordered him, refusing to back down, even though he couldn't move.

"You can't fire me." Dale told him, wanting another go at him, but Carter managed to hold onto him even though he was a few inches shorter.

"I just did."

"I hope you have a good lawyer because you'll be hearing from him." He threatened, the other part of his plan forming in his head as he stared down the man he hated more than anyone else.

"Edson that's enough." Asnpaugh shouted at the enraged man and the entire room feel silent. "Carter, see to it that he goes without incident."

"Robert, I think you'd better take a walk. Now." Anpsaugh's eyes held no forgiveness, just disappointment and hurt. And that pained Robert more than Edson's fist did.

Robert nodded, and held his right eye as he left County General, hoping he hadn't committed career suicide, but if he had, fuck it, because with her gone, none of it mattered anymore. All he wanted he'd lost there, so why would he want to stay?

In all the commotion, he hadn't noticed that Mark and Luka had returned, stuck in trauma one with a flailing Fossen, and he saw out of the corner of his eye as he reached the door, Mark take Fossen on the elevator alone. The pair exchanged a look, and the doors closed. So what if Rocket Romano had knowingly signed his death warrant. The way he was feeling, he was judge, jury, and now executioner. The game was over. Derek Fossen would not survive the ride, and he couldn't care less as he gave one last look around the place he'd loved for almost twenty years, and stepped into the pouring Chicago rain.


	14. Chapter 14: Rewriting History

The air at County General pulsed with the remaining energy of the last few hours. It'd never happened before—the Chief had never slugged another employee, but then again, none has ever been as repulsive as Dale Edson. Anspaugh had never lost his cool over anything, at least not that she could recall, but their personalities were miles apart. Donald was always a bit passive for her taste, whereas Romano was abrasive, but never went down without a fight.

Lucy tried to focus on the rest of her shift, but her thoughts kept drifting to the man she admired and respected, and how he was doing. Was Dale telling the truth about her curly-haired best friend crying earlier? Was anything he said true? She sighed, wondering why she hadn't slugged him herself, especially after the nasty and utterly despicable things he'd said about Elizabeth. Robert gave up a little too easy she reckoned, and if that'd been Carter, Dale would probably be in a body bag or a full body cast.

Lucy pulled a toy solider out of a toddler's nose and splinted a little girl's leg after a rolling skating accident; she'd argued with Cleo about a patient who ended up needing surgery, then Peter grilled her about the incident, but agreed with her assessment. They operated, and afterwards, she and John snuck off for a bite of food before the hospital managed to suck them back in.

She ran the Trauma with Carter of a little girl whose parents were in bad shape after a bad MVA—roll over crash, and they weren't recovered for about three hours after it happened because of the impenetrable rain but their daughter laid in the wet grass for only an hour before a good Samaritan had found her and dropped her off at County.

While she and Morgenstern wheeled her mother to the OR, Elizabeth and Peter following with the father, John sat with Five-year-old Hannah, sticking her in Curtain 2 so she could have more privacy.

So far, she only had non-life-threatening injuries, but John was watching a finicky spleen and pancreatic injury very carefully for any signs of rupture.

—

She observed the silent way he scrubbed and wondered how he was able to quiet the voices in his head—quiet the nervousness in his belly before an upcoming surgery, and she dried her hands, she wished Robert was around, so she could pick his brain, but mostly so she could feel calm and focused in the OR. Lucy knew she was fortunate—she couldn't recall any student, or newly graduated Intern for that matter, working on as many different cases, or assisting on as many surgeries as she had.

She'd done about fifty with Elizabeth, ten with Anspaugh, one with Dorset, Three with Peter, and about sixty with the man who'd saved her life—the man she owed so much.

Morgenstern finished his task and looked at her expectantly. She nodded her readiness, her heart in her stomach and butterflies in her brain, but she knew she needed to focus. She didn't want her first surgery with Morgenstern to be compromised because she was hesitant. She took a deep breath, and they entered the sterilized room.

Shirley shared a look with the young woman but kept her thoughts to herself as she helped the veteran and the novice suit up and handed the scalpel to Morgenstern who noted the time and made the first incision while Lucy picked up her forceps and Metz and tried not to not throw up.

—

She rubbed her eyes at Admit, filing charts, wishing her shift would end. She wanted his arms around her, holding her together after Fossen, the fight, and the rest of a shift that hadn't gotten any better.

Abby saw her and headed over. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just waiting for my shift to end in 27 minutes." Lucy glanced at her watch and laughed, but it was fake, and Abby noticed.

"Lucky. When I got called in, I didn't think that meant I'd have to work a double. My ER shift is almost over, and then I get to get back to being Nurse Lockhart." She snorted and made a face. Lucy made the same face and shook her head.

"Yeah, well nobody expected Dr. Romano to go rouge." Lucy replied with a sadness in her voice but she had no idea where it'd come from.

"Edson deserved it. He was antagonizing him all night, but I can't believe he said that about Elizabeth." Abby crossed her arms, and looked at her feet, feeling a little guilty for thinking Romano was always a foul bastard, but after Fossen, and after the surgery she'd assisted on, she was beginning to see what was underneath his hard shell, especially after Laura Shayatovich—after Adele. It should've been her Derek went after, not the wonderful social worker. She and Mark had put Ben into protective custody in the first place, but Robert had signed the order, and had unknowingly signed thirteen people's death warrants, well fourteen if she counted the shooter, but Abby didn't. She had no sympathy for him, only hatred and rage.

"I know. I think I would've punched him, but he beat me to it." Lucy brought her out of her head, and Abby signed up for another patient as Lucy took a sip of coffee and handed her Hannah's chart. "Hannah Abbott. Her mom's still in surgery. Dad died about an hour ago. Carter's nursing a splenic and pancreatic lac."

Abby shot daggers at her best friend.

"Why do I have to take it? Does she really need three doctors?"

"Well, it'll only be one in about twenty-five minutes. Carter's still on for another few hours, and you'll be back to being a real superhero soon." This time Lucy laughed a real laugh, and Abby couldn't help but laugh too, their only moment of peace after the longest day they'd ever had at County—well maybe the second after the day of the stabbing, but neither of them liked to think about it.

"Have you seen, Luka? I needed to talk to him."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No, I just wanted to tell him not to wait up for me."

"I think he went home."

"Ahh, man. Okay. Hey, Carter's asleep in the Suture Room." Abby winked at her and then picked up the phone.

—

Carter grunted and rolled onto his other side when she flipped on the light.

"Why in God's name would you do that, Luce?" He asked when he heard the familiar laugh, knowing it was her who had found him because he'd only told Abby where he was so he wouldn't be disturbed.

"It's fun watching you squirm. And I missed you, and I wanted to tell you that I think it's a wonderful idea."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so she could join him. "What?"

"I would love to marry you on Valentine's Day." She told him as she sat down, remembering how he'd asked her before the rampage had taken over. She was shocked, telling him how idiotic his idea was, and John had held up his hands in surrender as if to say that she'd won. But after Fossen, she didn't want to wait to marry her best friend who looked adorable with his messy hair and half-asleep eyes.

"Are you sure? We don't have to, Luce. It was just an idea." His voice was slightly slurred from his sleep, but mostly held uncertainty and longing.

She kissed him passionately. "I'm sure." She smiled at him for a few seconds, before pushing him down onto the bed, and covering him up. She kissed his forehead and turned off the light, letting him get some much-needed rest.

—

Lucy glanced at her from the doorway of Curtain Area Two and gave a small smile at the sleeping blonde. It was her, twenty years younger, except she had a stuffed elephant, not cow. Children were always hard for her to treat because of their innocence, but they also brought her the mist joy because of that very thing—the way they just saw you as a wonderful person and not one full of flaws.

Her chest tightened, tears threatened to fall, but she pushed them away as she brushed a strand of hair away from closed eyes. Hannah would wake up an orphan, Lucy reckoned, remembering how hard they'd fought for her father, but it'd been in vain. She gulped at the memory of Morgenstern's hands and arms covered in blood along with hers, and as he called it, he tried to hide the emotion in his voice, and she tried to hide the fact that a tear had fallen onto her cheek.

So, this is what he'd felt when Robert sat by her bedside almost 6 months ago, and Lucy could stand the fog in her brain no longer.

She walked out the door, and headed towards the elevators, needing to find Elizabeth and figure out what the hell was going on.

—

Elizabeth sighed as Jayce untied her gown, and she walked out of OR 3, Peter following behind her, throwing his surgical mask into the bin. Shirley sat at the desk, noticing the long faces of her friends, and she stood and wiped the Abbott's names off the board, and held out the chart.

Elizabeth mechanically filled it out, wanting to be safe in her bed, and then she remembered their fight earlier. She signed her name with heavy hand, the ink pressing through to the next sheet and then she threw it down, heading off to the Lounge.

The elevator dinged open, and Lucy stepped off, seeing the ocean of curls racing past her, and she followed.

"Elizabeth, wait!" she called after her, but her British friend didn't stop. She needed to get out or she'd scream.

Banging through the door of the Lounge after her, Elizabeth turned on her. "What?! I'm a little busy right now, so if this about a patient, get Benton."

Lucy's face fell, but she held her ground as she saw her companion's shoulder's slump. "This isn't about a patient. This is about you. How are you doing?"

"Just bloody wonderful," she replied sarcastically as she couldn't hold herself together anymore and began to sob.

"I heard about the fight. Wanna talk about it?" she tried gently as she held out a tissue for the woman she admired, and sat down across from her.

"Not particularity. I don't know what I did to get Robert to hate me so much. I thought everything was going wonderfully. I guess not," she blew her nose as she continued, "all over an Aortic Fistula. Of all the dumb things to row about."

Lucy moved over to where she was sitting, and rubbed her back. "I'm sure he was just stressed about Fossen, which is not an excuse for his outrageous behavior, but he was going through a lot."

Elizabeth's head peaked at this, curious as to what a happened earlier.

"He lost a patient he spent about thirty minutes working on."

"Oh God," she sighed, starting to understand why Robert was so upset. He'd never lost anyone he'd worked on, and Elizabeth stared at Lucy for a few minutes, unable to say anything. How was it what he'd saved her blue-eyed best friend when the odds were worse than impossible, but he couldn't save a simple GSW? Sure, she believed in miracles, and Lucy was one of them, but was some Higher Power punishing the man she loved? And for what? How long had he been carrying whatever was burdening him?

"Then Kerry blew up at him about Dr. Legaspi; Adele was shot."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes when Lucy mentioned Kerry Weaver, certain her only job in life was to make both of theirs—hell everyone's life at County—harder. She hiccuped and tried to focus on her calming touch on her back, but her voice gave her away as her heart kept breaking. "Adele was shot? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Fossen found her at her house and shot her in the back. Dr. Romano was supposed to do her surgery, and then Dave's patient crashed, so Peter did the surgery. She's still recovering, but she hasn't regained sensation from the waist down, so she'll probably never walk again."

She shook her head, gasping in disbelief. She liked the warm-hearted Social worker and felt sorry for what happened to her. Guilt washed over her—if she hadn't been nursing a splenic lac, Robert could've operated on Adele, and she might be able to feel her legs.

Lucy noticed her recede into herself, seeing the guilt wash over her face. "Don't do that, Elizabeth. He could've done the surgery, and she could still be in the same boat. What happened to Adele didn't happened because you were treating another patient who ultimately turned critical."

"But I don't understand why he took it out on me? We've had bad days before and he's never acted like a five-year-old," Lucy gave her look, and she laughed weakly, "well, not all the time."

"Fossen murdered thirteen people, and then with Dale—"

"Wait, what are you talking about? Dale doesn't work here anymore, he doesn't have a license."

Lucy filled her in about Robert's confrontation with the Weasel—about how he had kept provoking him until he snapped.

"Where's Robert?"

"I imagine he's at home, nursing his pride and his eye. He had a nasty shiner. Anspaugh said he'll probably be suspended for a few days."

"Suspended for what?"

"He punched Dale, although, I don't blame him. I'd have punched him too."

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up in both curiosity and horror, but her eyes demanded answers.

"Dale called you, well he called you, a uhhh.." she trailed off, hoping Elizabeth would figure out what she was trying to say.

"That foul git. Why didn't anyone get me? I would've liked to see him wipe that narcissistic smile off his face." the curly-haired woman raged, stunned and pissed at the revelation that The Weasel would call her such a horrible thing, and she wanted to punch his lights out herself.

"You were in surgery. Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted you to see him like that. I'm sure he feels awful."

"I don't what to do, Lucy. How are we ever going to be okay after this?"

"We never know what's gonna happen in life, but there are things that are certain, and we should hold onto those things." She told her, remembering Hannah and how she'd be waking up an orphan.

"Are you sure you want to be a surgeon? I'm sure Deradd wasn't happy at your choice to join us on the dark side."

Lucy grinned and bit her lip. "Well I don't think Dr. Romano's heart could take it if I worked in Psych, now would it?"

"He would've moped for months, but eventually come around. You know, he cares for you very much."

"I care for him too. I mean, I owe him so much after what he did for me. But he wouldn't be whole without you. I've seen the way he looks at you—it's the same way Carter looks at me. He worships the ground you walk on, Elizabeth. Don't give that up over one stupid schmuck who doesn't have two brain cells."

"Besides, I'm going to need a maid of honor, and I don't know how Robert would look in a dress." Both women couldn't contain their laughter as Lucy stood and headed towards the door. Her pager beeped, and her face turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My patient's critical."

"Hey, Lucy, Thanks." Elizabeth called after her, a small smile plastering her lips. She reckoned she should at least let Robert try and explain himself, and what of his eye? Was it really as swollen as she'd heard? Revenge might be fun, she thought to herself as she headed down to the ER for the consult she'd been paged for half an hour ago, but had chosen to ignore.

—

Elizabeth sighed as she took the key out of her pocket and stuck it in the lock. Her shift had long ended, and she wasn't sure what was waiting for her on the other side of the door. Robert could be in any kind of mood, and she wasn't even sure what she'd say to him. What was there to say, really? But of she didn't do something that would be even worse. They'd rowed before, and they'd always come out alright. Taking a deep breath, she turned over the lock.

The house was dark when she entered except for the glow of candlelight. Light tumbled from the foyer, and she hung up her coat in the closet and then opened the door to the rest of the house. She hadn't seen the Jag, but he could've parked in the garage.

Her things were by the door, neatly packed, each box labeled in his handwriting. Something caught her eye on top of the first box, and she picked it up.

The envelope bulged in her hand, and she opened it. Inside there was her passport, two round-trip airline tickets—one for anywhere she wanted to go in the States, and one for Heathrow, several thousand dollars in European currency and American money, and a roll of papers.

Disbelief covered her face. They were transfer papers, so that she could get a job both in the States or back in her beloved London.

She continued to read:

 _She is an exceptional surgeon who never fails to impress. I know that she will succeed if she so chooses to take this position, and she would be a hell of an asset. And I know talent when I see it._

 _—_ _Dr. Robert Romano, Chief of Staff and Surgery, Cook County General Hospital, Chicago, Illinois._

So he just assumed she'd run away because of one bad fight? The old Elizabeth who would've run at the first sight of trouble didn't exist anymore thanks to him. Anger welled up inside of her for a brief second, but ten turned into despair. Was he rally feeling that low that he thought she would leave because of what he said?

She'd been called much worse. By so many bloody idiots—hell even by him a few times—but she had thick skin.

"Robert?" she called, but got no answer.

The house was uncommonly quiet. No sounds of life, not even the sound of Gretel snoring welcomed her.

"Robert?" she tried again as she moved into the living room.

More candles greeted her, and then her foot met something soft.

The table was smooshed against the wall, and a blanket laid in the middle of the floor. Italian food hit her nose, and her mouth watered. So he was here, just hiding, she laughed slightly.

Next to the wine there was a CD case, but none that she recognized. Thin print was written on it.

 _For my beloved Lizzie_

She headed to the stereo and popped it in. She picked up the remote and pressed play.

She gasped in shock. Robert's voice flitted through the old speakers, singing all of her favorite songs. She poured herself a glass of wine, and continued to listen. After the songs she knew, one began, and she smiled, remembering the moment Robert showed up in her doorstep and sang to her. _Is it Okay if I Call You Mine?_ Yes, Robert. Her heart ached, and she bit her lip, trying to stop the tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

Sometimes people, male promises they can't keep, but she wasn't one of them, and she'd meant what she said. It wasn't always easy but she didn't want to live without him. _At least let him explain himself._

The Cd was blurring in her ears, and she yawned, the effects of the day finally hitting her. Her tired eyes dozed until his voice brought her back to the land of the living. She stood, stretched, and headed off don the hall in the direction of his voice.

 _Let me go  
Gravity gets us all  
Just thought you should know  
In tomorrow's morning light  
Things will look a lot less frightening  
Than now, than now, than now..  
_Robert sang as he strummed, sitting crossed legged on his four-poster king-sized bed. Dressed in jeans and a simple navy t-shirt, his right eye swollen shut, and throbbing. The room was dark, with more candles surrounding him, and he tried to hide the trembling in his voice as he finished the first verse.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway, listening to the emotion pouring from him. She held onto the frame, sure she'd fall over from the feelings in the room. It wasn't any song she'd ever heard, but he did have a strange taste in music, she giggled out loud, covering her mouth, trying not to disrupt him.

His face changed shape at the thought of hearing her voice, but he shook it off, never once breaking his concentration.

 _Maybe, just maybe  
We could rewrite history  
Baby, I'm fading  
Oh, I could use a little saving  
Maybe you could forget what I said  
And just hold me instead_.

That was the truth, and he fumbled a few chords, biting his lip, and scratching out that combination on the yellow legal pad in front of him.

Without her his heart fumbled to beat, he fumbled to laugh, he fumbled to smile when she wasn't around. He knew that she'd be furious that he'd punched Edson, but then a moment of silence would pass before she'd bust out laughing and give him that smirk that made his heart beat a little faster, and made his cheeks flush to a cotton candy pink.

She moved over to the bed and sat down next to him, and listened as her heart was breaking. But she needed that closeness—the closeness that sent her running at first, but then she'd grown to love it—to crave it, to wrap herself around the strong grasp he had on her heart and life and never let it go.

 _So you let me go  
I guess I understand  
I was the one who told you to  
And so the morning came, just to leave  
And nothing was ever the same, the same, the same_

He couldn't hold it in anymore, and he stopped the intricate dance his fingers were doing as a few tears ran down his face. His stomach turned, his eye giving him a headache. His lip quivered and his face grew red. Elizabeth bit her lip and reached for his free hand, and she squeezed it. He squeezed back, holding on for dear life.

Somehow he found the courage to finish the song, realizing she was next to him. _  
Maybe, just maybe  
We could rewrite history  
Baby, I'm fading  
Oh, I could use a little saving  
Maybe you could forget what I said  
And just hold me instead  
Just hold me instead  
Just hold me instead, oh_

 _Maybe, just maybe  
We could rewrite history  
Baby, I'm fading  
Oh, I could use a little saving  
Maybe you could forget what I said  
And just hold me instead  
Instead_

He put down the guitar, leveling his voice before he whispered in the silence.

"Elizabeth, I—" he tried to get the words out, but she leapt at him, wrapping her arms around him, crushing him to her chest.

"I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I won't stop you from leaving but I promise to send everyday of the rest of my life making it up to you." He repeated over and over again into her hair, squeezing her tight.

"Robert, shhhh. We'll talk about this later." She soothed as she pulled away to look at him—his face blotchy and the right side swollen beyond normal, giving him a slightly gruesome look, but he was still sort of handsome.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Power's out." He sniffled, as he gathered himself stood, putting the guitar on it's stand.

"Oh, really, I thought it was your attempt at making it up to me," she joked, her voice light, but not quite the same as it usually was when they were teasing.

"I'll have you know I lit the candles before the power went out. Why do you think I cooked up a right feast in the other room. I wasn't about to let several hundred dollars worth of food go to waste. Look at it this way:hell of a lot better than Cafeteria food. Maybe this is Divine Intervention." He chuckled, feeling a little better.

"You don't believe in Divine Intervention."

"At this point, I'd believe in Leprechauns chasing pots of gold. Lizzie, may I have dinner with you?" he wondered as he shuffled his feet. He'd never been good with this whole apology thing.

She made a face. "Isn't that kind of a given. Unless you're trying to insinuate that I eat like a rhinoceros."

"A horse, but you know, I think it is rather sexy. A woman with an appetite, what a concept. You are a rare gem, Lizzie, one worthy of a good man."

"You are a good man. Anybody else would've punched Edson for selfish reasons, but you were protecting my honor. How very noble of you."

"Well, you are my English Rose, and I love keeping you around. Brightens up the whole house really."

"And your wrinkled face."

"Take that back right now. Romano's have great skin." he pouted while looking in the mirror, checking for the dreaded monster called aging.

"Oh, really?"

"No. Once again, you're bullshit meter is in tip-top shape."

"I've learned a thing or two from the master it would seem. Now, can we dig into that wonderful food in the living room? I haven't eaten since this afternoon." She checked her watch, and groaned. It was now two in the morning.

He nodded, and they headed into the other room.

—

Lucy punched out, and gathered her things before checking on Hannah one last time. John slept beside the young girl, and Lucy smiled at how cute he was, and excitement bubbled in her belly. She couldn't wait to marry him, and she wished Valentine's Day was right around the corner, but it would be here before she could blink.

Lost in her thoughts of the future, she headed down the hall towards the Ambulance Bay, passing the black eyes that'd changed her world forever, and he glanced at her with sadness on hos face, but he made no attempt to go after her.

Abby held onto him, and Susan watched the blonde practically skip down the hall.

"Are you serious?" Abby questioned the Attending, her hand wet from his soaked frame.

"He is our Good Samaritan. Hannah Abbot is alive because he carried her in here." Susan sighed, unsure what to do. She made a note to find Mark—he'd know what to know, he always did.

Lucy never looked up, and she walked out of the hospital, opening her umbrella. The unrelenting rain hadn't stopped.

—

Robert and Elizabeth finished a bottle of wine, and filled their bellies with the warm food as the soft music continued, and Robert's voice filled the room.

"Where's Gretel?"

"Staying with my sister for the night. She's not good with dark, and my sister lives on the other side of town where they have power."

"I wrote most of those songs you know?" he pointed to the stereo.

"Really? And the song earlier?"

"Yeah. That one i just finished but I've been working on for a long time. I thought it might be a good way to start healing, but then i screwed it up with you so i decided to finish it. Catharsis or something like that."

"How many instruments do you play?"

Robert laughed. "Only two. Guitar and that bad boy over there," he pointed to the piano. "Otherwise it'd be a hell of a decoration."

"I have the musical ability of a rock," she giggled, remembering the Halloween night when Peter had made fun of her for singing the _Shaft_ theme song off key and out of time, but she had fun nonetheless, playing her air tambourine with style.

"Did i ever tell you i was in a band?"

"New Kids in the Block or a jazz group?"

"You wound me, deeply. Try rock'n roll. A hair band type, you know like Def Leppard or Poison."

"Didn't they have hair in those bands?"

"I had a ponytail until i was about twenty-five."

"I'd love to see that."

"I might have a picture around somewhere." he replied through gritted teeth as the pain shot through his head, his eye throbbing worse than earlier. She noticed the pain covering his face, and stood up, heading into the kitchen.

He laid back on the blanket, while she was fiddling around in the kitchen. She returned holding an ice pack.

"I didn't want the ice to go to waste."

"How thoughtful of you." He winced when she pressed it to his eye, but he smiled at her, and she returned it.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Truly." His voice was low, but full of sincerity and regret.

"I know."

"This a peace offering?"

"Maybe."

"Well, would it help if I told you I love you?"

"Yes. And taking me to The Nutcracker."

"What?"

"That's how you can make it up to me. It was my favorite ballet as a child but I never got to go because my parents wouldn't stop fighting long enough. You'll have lots of time now that you've been suspended."

"I'll probably be canned. Although I deserve it. How am I supposed to stay after this?"

"I imagine there will be a formal investigation but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I don't want it if I can't have you."

"I haven't let yet. And I wont. I promised you Robert. And I'm keeping that promise."

"You're the only one who's ever kept their promises to me."

"You always keep yours to me."

The box in his pocket tugged at him, but he knew the moment had passed. He was going to do it—take the next step with her—until Fossen threw a bullet in the middle of the plan. Now, he'd have to wait for the right moment but he'd waited his entire life for her, so what was a little bit more time. The wheels started turning, and then it came to him, and he grinned. It was Tuesday, well Wednesday now, and it was Halloween, but no one felt like playing dress up.

"Well, you're the only one who's ever been worth it."

"Here's looking at you kid," she replied, recalling the one of their earlier dates. They'd seen Casablanca in double feature—the first time through in English then the double feature in French. Her favorite movie, her favorite restaurant, her favorite guy. The night couldn't have been anymore perfect until Robert had made a bold declaration.

 _"_ _I'm gonna marry you."_

 _"_ _That's a little bold of you isn't it, Rocket? I mean, we've only just met."_

 _"_ _They don't call me Rocket for nothing, and besides, we've already kissed. We have a history of doing things backwards, Lizzie."_

They did have a history of doing things the hard way, and Lizzie decided to stop and just let if flow naturally the way it always did when they were together.

Jeanine gave her the advice today after she'd headed back to the ER. She'd told her to just enjoy the moments. She told her about the time Peter had behaved that way toward her ex-husband, Al, who accused her of giving him the HIV, and they were madly in love. She told her curly haired friend about forgiveness, and how people are irrational when they love you, but that both Peter and Robert had had good intentions, and that's what separated them from other men who were jerks. Men like Edson who saw women as trophy's to fill his every whim, as opposed to seeing them as gifts to be cherished.

"I love you, you know that?" he played with her hair as she smirked at her.

"I love you too. Care to help me unpack?" she smiled, rubbing his cheek and grinning.

He nodded, kissing her as he made a silent promise to rewrite their history.


End file.
